Has Anybody Ever Told You
by cvalk1
Summary: After a night on the tequila Emma Swan drunkenly causes mayhem in Granny's diner leading to a few home truths for our Madame Mayor…. This is a multi chapter fic filled with lots of love and romance, tears and laughter and eventual smut with Emma G!P to top it off. You have been warned...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1

Confessions of the heart

"Leave the bottle Red, i'm just getting started"

Swan knew she would regret it in the morning but right at that moment she didn't give a shit.

Ruby placed the bottle of Tequila in front of the Sheriff and smiled at her clearly agitated friend, she knew it was pointless saying anything to her so instead she squeezed her hand letting her know she was there for her before moving on to her next customer who just so happened to be Robin Hood.

Emma side eyed the forest dweller who was buying a bottle of wine to go, the fact that she knew exactly where he was going made her anger once again flood to the surface.

'She hates that wine!"

She thought with a curled lip and a snort of laughter.

"Bad day Sheriff?"

The outlaw couldn't hide his smugness as he moved up the counter closer to Emma who shot him a killer look as she filled her glass.

"Haven't you got sticks to sharpen or something?"

Robin laughed and shook his head.

"Not tonight no, I have a beautiful woman to…."

Swan grabbed him by the throat before he could finish glaring at him wildly, damn this tequila was potent stuff.

"If you want to leave this diner breathing I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you Hood!"

Silence fell over the establishment until Emma released her grip and chuckled as the taller man coughed and sputtered holding his throat.

"You best not keep Madam Mayor waiting Forrest boy, now run along"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Robin spat rubbing his throat that was now red and blotchy.

"I think he is going to cry Red! You might need to give the Mayor a call to come and pick him up"

Swan ignored the look her friend shot at her and laughed loudly before pushing back her seat and unsteadily rose to her feet.

"Get out of my way…..now"

Robin shook his head sadly, he didn't know the blonde very well and after the past ten minutes he never wanted to be in her presence ever again.

"I don't know what your problem is Sheriff Swan but I find your behav….."

"You're my damn problem OK? Look at you all ready to sling her to the wolves...no offence Red"

"None taken babe"

Ruby shot back knowing exactly where her friend was heading and If the sheer amount of tequila didn't kill her stone dead then she knew Regina would when she found out about this.

"You think that because she was the Evil Queen that it's ok to treat her like shit, like she has no feelings? Your an asshole Hood and you don't deserve her"

Emma took a step towards the confused looking outlaw suddenly feeling dead soba and livid!

"And you claim to love her?"

She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You're not fit to clean her heels"

Stunned and offended the outlaw squared up to the Sheriff glaring back at her with equal intensity.

"Well that is strange because when I left her more than satisfied this morning I'd say she thought I was more than fit"

It was the second his smug grin had spread across his smug fucking face that Swan snapped and before she even blinked she had right hooked him and knocked him out cold.

"Holy fuck Emma!"

"Way to go sister!"

Leroy chimed in followed by his raucous laughter.

Ruby was laughing nervously as she ran around the counter and looked down at Robin who was sprawled across the floor taking a nap.

"Out for the fucking count ding dong! What did he say? Shit girl Regina's gonna rip you a new one for sure"

Emma was shaking her hand and heading back to her glass of tequila.

"He should have got out of my way"

She muttered unable in her drunken state to image Hood with his slimey paws all over Regina, it was enough to make her want to throw up.

"Hey Red get me an ice pack will ya? I think his face broke my hand"

Ruby nodded still in shock at what had happened then disappeared into the back of the diner giving the blonde the chance to knock back her drink before reappearing with the requested ice wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks, hey look sorry about all this, guess I'm lucky it's Granny's night off"

Swan winced at the sting of coldness that enveloped her rapidly bruising fist but told herself the pain was worth seeing the outlaw in a heap on the floor.

"Are you serious? This is the best entertainment i've had in here since Leroy dropped his trousers and told Tink to kiss his ass"

Emma burst out laughing and refilled her glass.

"Damn that was funny"

She agreed raising her glass before tipping the clear liquid down her throat.

"Hey Red if you were me right now….."

"I'd be getting the hell right out of dodge"

Ruby interrupted chuckling when green eyes rolled skyward.

"Seriously though should I go and face the music now with Regina or wait for her to show up and turn me to a pile of smouldering ash?"

Emma smirked as she watched the waitress actually mull over her dilemma before answering.

"You probably should go and see her before stone cold here wakes up and beats you to it,, failing that instead of turning you to ash I think she will rip your heart out of your chest and then use you as her sex slave like she did Graham….I can totally see our illustrious Mayor being all over that, I have seen the way she looks at you"

Cocking an eyebrow it was the Saviours turn to mull this new information over.

"That has its benefits right? Like way better than what I get now which is having my face rubbed in it every single fucking day! And who really needs a heart anyway?"

They were still laughing like school girls and Emma still knocking back the tequila when a sudden swirl of purple smoke began to materialise next to her.

"Oh shit!"

"The Saviours fucked for sure, boy this is going to be good"

The dwarfs voice was full of excitement.

"It's been great knowing you Em"

Ruby scarpered sharpish she didn't fancy being turned into a coat anytime soon.

"That's great! Thanks friend"

Emma shouted out before sucking in a deep breath and turning to face the cause of her drunken outburst.

To say the Mayor was fucking raging was a slight understatement, well ok a fucking huge understatement of epic proportions as Emma could see just by looking into her stormy dark eyes that right at that very second most likely wanted to see her dead!

"Regina I…"

The Mayor's hand whipped up in front of her so fucking fast that for a split second the Saviour thought she was about to take her last breath and by the sounds of the shocked gasps from behind her so did all the occupants of Granny's that had a front row seat to the drama that was unfolding.

"Don't even bother Swan I know exactly what happened thanks to Zelena"

Green eyes narrowed to slits before her head shot around to settle on the Wicked Witch herself sat at the back of the diner grinning from ear to ear.

"Fucking green monkey loving Bitch!"

Swan spat under her breath knowing she was well and truly fucked! And not in a good way.

"Then I guess we have nothing to talk about Madame Mayor"

She turned back to face the former Queen to find her staring back at her darkly.

"Oh don't we? I want to know why you attacked Robin?"

Hearing Regina say his name was like a match to a flame and instantly reignited Emma's anger and jealousy

"I hit him once Regina that's hardly an attack is it?"

"Why?"

Regina closed the gap between them and reached out and filled Emma's glass with tequila and brought it to her lips before knocking it back in one.

Swan raised her chin then swallowed hard which didn't go unnoticed, she couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette, utterly transfixed by her beauty. She could never seem to concentrate around this woman and it drove her insane.

"He doesn't deserve you"

Regina was genuinely shocked, she had expected some sarcastic witty comment not this simple truthful admission.

"What and you do?"

The words were delivered more harshly than intended and she frowned to see the blonde wince.

"Don't flatter yourself Madame Mayor!"

Emma snapped back as she snatched the bottle up from the bar and made a mess of refilling her glass.

"Go ahead and take sleeping beauty home and leave me alone to drink"

She heard the angry growl escape Regina's lips and stiffened in her seat as fear crept along her spine.

"I never took you for a coward Swan!"

Emma shook her head incredulously.

"Then that makes the two of us!"

Frowning Regina sat down next to the Saviour and sighed deeply, she suddenly lost the will to fight, she was tired of it, they both were and it hadn't gone unnoticed that not once did she attempt to go to her supposed soulmates aid.

"Why do you even care who I date? You said yourself you wanted me to find my happy ending?"

Emma looked down at the mess she had made of the counter and frowned as all her bravado seeped away and her hand continued to throb like a bitch.

"Zelena told me what you said to Robin, you were defending me in your own unique idiotic way"

The Mayor sighed deeply the anger in her eyes fading to be replaced by confusion"

"Why Emma?"

With no inhibitions to speak of due to the sheer amount of tequila that she had consumed, the truth decided to flow in that moment not caring about the repercussions.

"He isn't your happy ending Regina"

The words were spoken so sincerely that the brunette felt the truth behind them resound within her heart.

"I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2

The Truth Hurts

Emma found herself suddenly surrounded by purple smoke and poofed outside granny's with a stunned looking Regina stood in front of her.

"Why would you say that? Why now?"

The Mayor watched as swan shoved her hands in the back of her jeans pockets.

'She's nervous'

She thought frowning again.

'Idiot!'

"What is it with all you Charmings wanting to ruin my life?"

She took a step forward getting in the blonde's space.

"Robin and I are soulmates!"

There was no conviction in her words and they both knew it.

Emma's temper flared suddenly and before she knew it she was stalking towards the Mayor who backed away quickly until she was trapped against a wall with nowhere to go.

"You wouldn't have breathed the same air as him back in the Enchanted Forest and you know it! He is no more your soulmate than Hook is mine! I mean come on Regina we all know that you haven't even shared true loves kiss with him, that stupid ass fairy has made you obsessed with a let's face it fucking crap tattoo!"

Regina's hands immediately grabbed hold of the taller woman's biceps, her breathing a little unsteady, only Emma Swan had the complete nerve to talk to her in such a way, it should anger her and it did but the excitement and rapid fire growing in her belly made it so much more.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emma? I thought we were…"

"You with HOOD! That is what is wrong with me OK?"

Swan swung around pointing back at the diner door and almost stumbled over her own two feet but managed to recover nicely.

This suddenly reminded the Mayor that she had not even checked that her so called boyfriend was ok, she hadn't even given him a thought. What the hell did that say?

"He isn't your true love Regina and i've gotta be honest I have not one clue as to what the hell you see in him, I mean he is literally the most boring man in this realm and quite possibly many others, and he fucking smells of pine cones!"

"How dare you! You talk like the one handed wonder was a catch? And by the way he doesn't smell too great himself!"

Regina spat attempting to step around the Sheriff but was held firmly in place by her strong hands on her shoulders.

"Robin might be boring but you're arrogant and infuriating and….."

"And you Madame Mayor have a very large stick up your ass"

Emma smirked at the look on the brunettes face and continued quickly.

"But despite that fact when we are together it's always exciting or terrifying but either way it's one hell of a ride right?"

Emma lifted a hand to cup the Mayor's cheek, she sighed at the feel of her skin, and the fear in her beautiful dark eyes.

"From the beginning there was a spark between us but circumstance prevented any chance of it becoming something else, I know you felt it too, you still feel it Regina, you can lie to yourself all you want but you can't lie to me...superpower remember?"

'Damn that superpower!'

Regina thought and cursed the sexy smirk that was now on the blondes face, the feel of her hand against her cheek started to make her head swim. Robin had never made her feel like this, in fact Robin had never made her feel much of anything especially in the bedroom department!

"I don't know how yet but Gold is behind this somehow"

"Behind what Emma? Your making no sense"

The former Queen was quickly losing her patience and if there was one thing she hated it was being in the dark.

"Behind you believing that...that forest boy is your one true love"

Swan stroked the brunettes cheek as she spoke knowing she was about to turn both their worlds upside down, she was done with hiding her true feelings for this amazing woman and something had to give.

There was only one way she could prove herself to the Mayor who looked like she was seconds away from turning her to ash once again.

"You're insane!"

Regina could feel herself shaking as the Saviour drew her in closer, her sparkling green eyes focused on her lips making it hard for her to think straight, she had buried all she felt for this woman when Hook came on to the scene and all it had taken was one showdown and all of those quashed feelings had rushed back to the

surface and now everything was unravelling so fast and she had not one ounce of control over what was about to happen…..

"I thought that at first until I realised that I have spent the last few years fucking kidding myself Regina, you're all I think about night and day, I can barely breathe when you look at me, the truth is I have never felt this way about anyone until you came into my life"

The former Queen closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath whilst lifting her hand to cover the one that held her cheek so gently, it just felt so right.

"Oh Emma!"

The Sheriffs breathing issue quickly returned as dark eyes slowly opened and gazed back at her as they moved naturally closer together, the air thick around them as they shared the same breath, their lips almost touching.

"Swan take your hands off of milady now!"

Groaning Emma closed her eyes briefly and shook her head in exasperation.

"God damn it seriously! I clearly didn't hit him hard enough"

She muttered sucking in a deep breath and letting her hand drop from Regina's face to turn and glare at her rival.

"If you want to fight like a man then i will deal with you as such"

The blonde smirked at the owner of the voice not in the least bit intimidated by his annoying presence.

"I would like to see you try!"

She shot back wavering slightly as she felt Regina's fingers curl around her forearm.

Still somewhat shell shocked the brunette stayed quiet more than intrigued to what would transpire next.

This was one situation she hadn't ever dealt with before and it was Emma that she couldn't take her eyes off, it was Emma she wanted, it had always been Emma!

"Why would she want you? She's mine and if you had any chivalry you would respect that fact"

"Emma please let's not do this here!"

Regina whispered knowing that whatever the outcome that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Swan ignored the barely breathed words and took a step towards the outlaw feeling the brunettes fingers tighten their hold.

"Respect? I have no respect for you Hood, you care more for yourself and your band of thieves than you do Regina"

The Mayor flinched at the harshness in the blonde's tone but she knew she was right and she also knew that Emma Swan would gladly lay down her life for her no matter the circumstance, all this combined just confused her more.

"That is for Regina to decide not you, now step away from her"

Robin failed to notice the fact that the Mayor refused to let go of the Sheriffs arm and that her eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears, he also failed to realise that his next move would end anything he thought he had with her there and then.

Emma read the outlaws expression and quickly stepped away from the former Queen as he launched himself at her with his fists swinging, her eyes lingered a little too long on Regina making sure she was out of harm's way but in turn earned her a punch to the side of the face.

She blocked his next attack easily and got in a few jabs of her own which split his lip and would eventually darken his right eye, this man was not the stuff legends were made of, far from it. Even filled with tequila she knew he was no match for her.

"Why don't you take your shitty accent and your shittier tattoo and go back to the forest where you belong, unless of course you enjoy getting your ass kicked by a woman?"

Regina was secretly thrilled by the fact that Emma was prepared to fight for her, for them whatever that was, but her expression remained annoyed, she obviously wasn't going to show her true feelings, that wouldn't be very becoming for The Evil Queen.

"Regina tell her that it's me you want not her so we can end this pathetic charade, why are letting her make such a fool of herself?"

The Mayor opened her mouth to reply but no words came forth and then out of desperation Robin marched towards her and shoved her much smaller frame up against the wall and gripped her tightly by the arms and tried to kiss her but he was far too slow and she twisted her face away from his advances.

"What the hell are you doing Robin? Take your hands off of me before I do something we both regret!"

"Why won't you tell her Regina? Or is it true? Is the Saviour your one true love?"

Emma was about to fireball his arse for daring to lay one finger on the Mayor but his question stopped her in her tracks, she wanted to hear Regina's answer.

"Robin I…"

His hands fell from her arms as he suddenly saw the truth within those dark brown eyes and he took a step back.

"I thought I was imaging it, the way you look at her, the way you worry for her, I thought you were just friends I never thought that…."

Robin paused rubbing his aching forehead.

"How long Regina? You owe me the truth!"

Regina was grateful to see that Emma had moved away giving them a little privacy, she felt bad for the outlaw but it was time to be honest for all concerned.

"Since the day we met but I have never acted on my feelings until…."

"Until tonight?"

Robin spat then laughed bitterly.

"You let me think that what we had was special when all along you were in love with someone else, how could you? Did you even consider Roland MY SON!"

"I am not his mother Robin I have my own son to consider"

Regina snapped back beginning to tire of his whining, God's did he whine and all the goddamn time. Why hadn't she noticed before? Perhaps because she was only ever half listening to his drivel.

"I never promised you anything but I am sorry that I have played with your feelings, it really wasn't my intention, you're a good man Robin"

"Regina please what we have is good, really good we can get past this can't we?"

Emma shook her head with a look of disgust spreading across her face.

"Really good?"

She muttered folding her arms across her chest.

"That's all he's got? She's a fucking Queen! What a douche"

Regina inhaled deeply feeling the beginning of a headache press against her temple as she fired a deadly glare in the Saviour's direction on hearing her not so quiet words.

"No Robin I'm sorry we can't, I have let this go on far too long as it is, but please believe me when I say I really am sorry"

She admitted looking back at the outlaw and was secretly relieved to see the look of acceptance fill his eyes before turning dark.

"This is your doing Swan!"

Robin spat as he spun around to face the blonde who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I know it is"

Emma took a step forward casually and tried not to smirk to see a slight look of panic in the Mayor's eyes.

"I don't have to apologise to you for the way I feel about Regina that's between us but I am sorry I didn't tell her before you came along"

She looked straight into confused dark eyes and held her gaze.

"I love her, really love her and unlike you I will do anything for her!"

Emma swallowed hard and smiled at her one true love, her eyes full with adoration.

"Nothing or nobody will ever change that, especially you"

Regina stared back at her Saviour dumbfounded, she had never expected this level of declaration or for it to feel so damn wonderful and romantic. But here it was!

Robin looked from the former Queen to the Saviour whose eyes were solely on each other and shook his head and huffed loudly before literally stomping back inside granny's and slamming the door behind him.

Emma sat down at one of the outside tables and smiled when the Mayor walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Regina I…."

"No your not!"

The former Queen shot back sighing deeply as she sat down next to the blonde so that their shoulders were brushing together.

Emma shrugged, a small smile curling her lip as she playfully bumped against the Mayor.

"You're right I'm not sorry that you finally dumped his lame ass but I am sorry for how tonight turned out, I shouldn't have picked a fight with Robin I was way out of line"

Regina stared ahead staying silent for the longest time, she was scared! Scared that Emma was wrong about them, scared if she was right that she would somehow mess it all up.

Most of all she was scared to let herself love again she wouldn't, couldn't survive another heartbreak. Maybe that's why she had chosen to take the safe route with Robin, if her heart wasn't truly in it then it couldn't be broken. It had made sense at the time.

"I know you're scared, so am I"

Emma smiled softly when finally Regina turned to face her, her dark eyes fighting back tears and was pleasantly surprised and to feel the Sheriffs hand slip easily into her own, how could such a simple thing feel so right?

"This is our time Regina, this could be our happy ending, a real family with our son, you have got to admit it's pretty damn perfect right? If ever there was a damn good fairytale it has got to be ours. The Former and not so Evil Queen and the Saviour? C'mon our story has basically written itself, movie theatres will make a killing!"

As much as the Mayor wanted to agree and the thought of having a real family with her real true love made her shiver with trepidation the fear and guilt won out and finally got the better of her.

"I need to go"

She was on her feet before Emma could blink.

"I'm sorry Emma"

Swan jumped up knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Regina please…"

She cursed when the inevitable puff of purple smoke appeared.

"Don't go!"

But the Mayor had already disappeared and was sitting at the end of her bed with tears streaming down her face.

Guys firstly a big thank you for all those who have left me comments and all the tons of private messages I am receiving, means a lot. Please keep those comments coming I love reading what you think.

Emma G!P warning for future chapters :-)

SCENE 2

The Truth Hurts

Emma found herself suddenly surrounded by purple smoke and poofed outside granny's with a stunned looking Regina stood in front of her.

"Why would you say that? Why now?"

The Mayor watched as swan shoved her hands in the back of her jeans pockets.

'She's nervous'

She thought frowning again.

'Idiot!'

"What is it with all you Charmings wanting to ruin my life?"

She took a step forward getting in the blonde's space.

"Robin and I are soulmates!"

There was no conviction in her words and they both knew it.

Emma's temper flared suddenly and before she knew it she was stalking towards the Mayor who backed away quickly until she was trapped against a wall with nowhere to go.

"You wouldn't have breathed the same air as him back in the Enchanted Forest and you know it! He is no more your soulmate than Hook is mine! I mean come on Regina we all know that you haven't even shared true loves kiss with him, that stupid ass fairy has made you obsessed with a let's face it fucking crap tattoo!"

Regina's hands immediately grabbed hold of the taller woman's biceps, her breathing a little unsteady, only Emma Swan had the complete nerve to talk to her in such a way, it should anger her and it did but the excitement and rapid fire growing in her belly made it so much more.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emma? I thought we were…"

"You with HOOD! That is what is wrong with me OK?"

Swan swung around pointing back at the diner door and almost stumbled over her own two feet but managed to recover nicely.

This suddenly reminded the Mayor that she had not even checked that her so called boyfriend was ok, she hadn't even given him a thought. What the hell did that say?

"He isn't your true love Regina and i've gotta be honest I have not one clue as to what the hell you see in him, I mean he is literally the most boring man in this realm and quite possibly many others, and he fucking smells of pine cones!"

"How dare you! You talk like the one handed wonder was a catch? And by the way he doesn't smell too great himself!"

Regina spat attempting to step around the Sheriff but was held firmly in place by her strong hands on her shoulders.

"Robin might be boring but you're arrogant and infuriating and….."

"And you Madame Mayor have a very large stick up your ass"

Emma smirked at the look on the brunettes face and continued quickly.

"But despite that fact when we are together it's always exciting or terrifying but either way it's one hell of a ride right?"

Emma lifted a hand to cup the Mayor's cheek, she sighed at the feel of her skin, and the fear in her beautiful dark eyes.

"From the beginning there was a spark between us but circumstance prevented any chance of it becoming something else, I know you felt it too, you still feel it Regina, you can lie to yourself all you want but you can't lie to me...superpower remember?"

'Damn that superpower!'

Regina thought and cursed the sexy smirk that was now on the blondes face, the feel of her hand against her cheek started to make her head swim. Robin had never made her feel like this, in fact Robin had never made her feel much of anything especially in the bedroom department!

"I don't know how yet but Gold is behind this somehow"

"Behind what Emma? Your making no sense"

The former Queen was quickly losing her patience and if there was one thing she hated it was being in the dark.

"Behind you believing that...that forest boy is your one true love"

Swan stroked the brunettes cheek as she spoke knowing she was about to turn both their worlds upside down, she was done with hiding her true feelings for this amazing woman and something had to give.

There was only one way she could prove herself to the Mayor who looked like she was seconds away from turning her to ash once again.

"You're insane!"

Regina could feel herself shaking as the Saviour drew her in closer, her sparkling green eyes focused on her lips making it hard for her to think straight, she had buried all she felt for this woman when Hook came on to the scene and all it had taken was one showdown and all of those quashed feelings had rushed back to the

surface and now everything was unravelling so fast and she had not one ounce of control over what was about to happen…..

"I thought that at first until I realised that I have spent the last few years fucking kidding myself Regina, you're all I think about night and day, I can barely breathe when you look at me, the truth is I have never felt this way about anyone until you came into my life"

The former Queen closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath whilst lifting her hand to cover the one that held her cheek so gently, it just felt so right.

"Oh Emma!"

The Sheriffs breathing issue quickly returned as dark eyes slowly opened and gazed back at her as they moved naturally closer together, the air thick around them as they shared the same breath, their lips almost touching.

"Swan take your hands off of milady now!"

Groaning Emma closed her eyes briefly and shook her head in exasperation.

"God damn it seriously! I clearly didn't hit him hard enough"

She muttered sucking in a deep breath and letting her hand drop from Regina's face to turn and glare at her rival.

"If you want to fight like a man then i will deal with you as such"

The blonde smirked at the owner of the voice not in the least bit intimidated by his annoying presence.

"I would like to see you try!"

She shot back wavering slightly as she felt Regina's fingers curl around her forearm.

Still somewhat shell shocked the brunette stayed quiet more than intrigued to what would transpire next.

This was one situation she hadn't ever dealt with before and it was Emma that she couldn't take her eyes off, it was Emma she wanted, it had always been Emma!

"Why would she want you? She's mine and if you had any chivalry you would respect that fact"

"Emma please let's not do this here!"

Regina whispered knowing that whatever the outcome that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Swan ignored the barely breathed words and took a step towards the outlaw feeling the brunettes fingers tighten their hold.

"Respect? I have no respect for you Hood, you care more for yourself and your band of thieves than you do Regina"

The Mayor flinched at the harshness in the blonde's tone but she knew she was right and she also knew that Emma Swan would gladly lay down her life for her no matter the circumstance, all this combined just confused her more.

"That is for Regina to decide not you, now step away from her"

Robin failed to notice the fact that the Mayor refused to let go of the Sheriffs arm and that her eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears, he also failed to realise that his next move would end anything he thought he had with her there and then.

Emma read the outlaws expression and quickly stepped away from the former Queen as he launched himself at her with his fists swinging, her eyes lingered a little too long on Regina making sure she was out of harm's way but in turn earned her a punch to the side of the face.

She blocked his next attack easily and got in a few jabs of her own which split his lip and would eventually darken his right eye, this man was not the stuff legends were made of, far from it. Even filled with tequila she knew he was no match for her.

"Why don't you take your shitty accent and your shittier tattoo and go back to the forest where you belong, unless of course you enjoy getting your ass kicked by a woman?"

Regina was secretly thrilled by the fact that Emma was prepared to fight for her, for them whatever that was, but her expression remained annoyed, she obviously wasn't going to show her true feelings, that wouldn't be very becoming for The Evil Queen.

"Regina tell her that it's me you want not her so we can end this pathetic charade, why are letting her make such a fool of herself?"

The Mayor opened her mouth to reply but no words came forth and then out of desperation Robin marched towards her and shoved her much smaller frame up against the wall and gripped her tightly by the arms and tried to kiss her but he was far too slow and she twisted her face away from his advances.

"What the hell are you doing Robin? Take your hands off of me before I do something we both regret!"

"Why won't you tell her Regina? Or is it true? Is the Saviour your one true love?"

Emma was about to fireball his arse for daring to lay one finger on the Mayor but his question stopped her in her tracks, she wanted to hear Regina's answer.

"Robin I…"

His hands fell from her arms as he suddenly saw the truth within those dark brown eyes and he took a step back.

"I thought I was imaging it, the way you look at her, the way you worry for her, I thought you were just friends I never thought that…."

Robin paused rubbing his aching forehead.

"How long Regina? You owe me the truth!"

Regina was grateful to see that Emma had moved away giving them a little privacy, she felt bad for the outlaw but it was time to be honest for all concerned.

"Since the day we met but I have never acted on my feelings until…."

"Until tonight?"

Robin spat then laughed bitterly.

"You let me think that what we had was special when all along you were in love with someone else, how could you? Did you even consider Roland MY SON!"

"I am not his mother Robin I have my own son to consider"

Regina snapped back beginning to tire of his whining, God's did he whine and all the goddamn time. Why hadn't she noticed before? Perhaps because she was only ever half listening to his drivel.

"I never promised you anything but I am sorry that I have played with your feelings, it really wasn't my intention, you're a good man Robin"

"Regina please what we have is good, really good we can get past this can't we?"

Emma shook her head with a look of disgust spreading across her face.

"Really good?"

She muttered folding her arms across her chest.

"That's all he's got? She's a fucking Queen! What a douche"

Regina inhaled deeply feeling the beginning of a headache press against her temple as she fired a deadly glare in the Saviour's direction on hearing her not so quiet words.

"No Robin I'm sorry we can't, I have let this go on far too long as it is, but please believe me when I say I really am sorry"

She admitted looking back at the outlaw and was secretly relieved to see the look of acceptance fill his eyes before turning dark.

"This is your doing Swan!"

Robin spat as he spun around to face the blonde who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I know it is"

Emma took a step forward casually and tried not to smirk to see a slight look of panic in the Mayor's eyes.

"I don't have to apologise to you for the way I feel about Regina that's between us but I am sorry I didn't tell her before you came along"

She looked straight into confused dark eyes and held her gaze.

"I love her, really love her and unlike you I will do anything for her!"

Emma swallowed hard and smiled at her one true love, her eyes full with adoration.

"Nothing or nobody will ever change that, especially you"

Regina stared back at her Saviour dumbfounded, she had never expected this level of declaration or for it to feel so damn wonderful and romantic. But here it was!

Robin looked from the former Queen to the Saviour whose eyes were solely on each other and shook his head and huffed loudly before literally stomping back inside granny's and slamming the door behind him.

Emma sat down at one of the outside tables and smiled when the Mayor walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Regina I…."

"No your not!"

The former Queen shot back sighing deeply as she sat down next to the blonde so that their shoulders were brushing together.

Emma shrugged, a small smile curling her lip as she playfully bumped against the Mayor.

"You're right I'm not sorry that you finally dumped his lame ass but I am sorry for how tonight turned out, I shouldn't have picked a fight with Robin I was way out of line"

Regina stared ahead staying silent for the longest time, she was scared! Scared that Emma was wrong about them, scared if she was right that she would somehow mess it all up.

Most of all she was scared to let herself love again she wouldn't, couldn't survive another heartbreak. Maybe that's why she had chosen to take the safe route with Robin, if her heart wasn't truly in it then it couldn't be broken. It had made sense at the time.

"I know you're scared, so am I"

Emma smiled softly when finally Regina turned to face her, her dark eyes fighting back tears and was pleasantly surprised and to feel the Sheriffs hand slip easily into her own, how could such a simple thing feel so right?

"This is our time Regina, this could be our happy ending, a real family with our son, you have got to admit it's pretty damn perfect right? If ever there was a damn good fairytale it has got to be ours. The Former and not so Evil Queen and the Saviour? C'mon our story has basically written itself, movie theatres will make a killing!"

As much as the Mayor wanted to agree and the thought of having a real family with her real true love made her shiver with trepidation the fear and guilt won out and finally got the better of her.

"I need to go"

She was on her feet before Emma could blink.

"I'm sorry Emma"

Swan jumped up knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Regina please…"

She cursed when the inevitable puff of purple smoke appeared.

"Don't go!"

But the Mayor had already disappeared and was sitting at the end of her bed with tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3

Time To Talk

Emma sat alone in a booth at Granny's staring out of the window and ignoring all the lunchtime hustle and bustle that was going on around her and was thoroughly fed up.

She was missing her best friend like crazy but she couldn't bring herself to regret her recent actions, in fact she would go as far to say that she actually felt better coming clean despite now feeling like crap, she had been certain that Regina felt the same way as she did but now after thirty six hours of agonising silence she wasn't so sure.

"Top up?"

Swan looked up at the owner of the voice finding sympathetic brown eyes staring back at her and nodded her thanks which was followed by a weak at best smile.

"I'm guessing that you still haven't heard from Regina?"

Red asked filling up her friends mug with coffee before putting down the jug and taking a seat opposite her.

"Nope she's avoiding me like the plague"

Sighing deeply Emma lifted the mug to her lips taking a sip, the bitter taste suited her mood.

"What if I have fucked it all up? What if she never speaks to me again? How am I going to explain to the kid that his mother hates me again?"

"Christ that's a lot of what ifs there Em but listen she doesn't hate you, I think that you have just thrown her a very unexpected curve ball and she doesn't know how to deal, Regina will come around I bet my fangs on it"

The waitress grinned at the chuckle her words brought forth, she hating seeing her friend so down.

"What if she has decided Hood is her soulmate after all Red? and if she has I can't stay in this town and watch her with him, with anyone! Not now it would fucking kill me"

"Hey don't you worry about that"

Ruby reached out a hand and patted the blonde's arm affectionately.

"Robin was in here last night with Will drinking the bar dry and he wasn't very happy, they were both acting like jerks"

Groaning the Sheriff ran a hand through her unruly blonde locks.

"Great guess I'm going to have to watch out for low flying arrows from now on, but you know what he didn't exactly fight very hard for her that night, there is no way I would have just gave up and walked away, how could you just walk away from Regina Mills? I mean Jesus!"

"Ruby get your skinny ass back behind that counter, I don't pay you to sit around gossiping about the Mayor"

The wolf rolled her eyes as Granny's disembodied voice hit her ears.

"Damn wolf hearing! I'd better go before it's low flying cross bolts we have to worry about"

She said sliding out of the booth then standing up.

"If I was you I would go and see her or send a message or something, but you need to be the one to reach out, you don't want forrest boy getting there before you right?"

Grabbing the coffee pot she flashed the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Go get your girl Saviour you two have a hell of a lot of sexual tension to work out"

Knowing that Red was right as usual gave Emma a sudden boost of confidence. Sitting around moping wasn't going to achieve anything, if she wanted Regina and she did desperately then she had to fight for her.

Regina sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the pile of paperwork she had to either sign or put a cross through, but after reading the same paragraph ten times over she finally let out a frustrated growl and slammed down her pen.

"Damn you Emma Swan!"

She cursed shaking her head and sighing deeply. It had been the longest three days of her life as she tried desperately to make sense of all that had happened.

Robin had been constantly calling and messaging, his messages had started out with the begging and guilt trips but gradually after being ignored he had shown a different side to his character and turned nasty and bitter, the last message she had received was to tell her to go to hell and that she was nothing but an evil bitch. She knew he had a point but was still somewhat shocked.

After that she had decided that she didn't want to see or speak to either of them, not that Swan had bothered to get in contact and this had just annoyed her more, she had guessed the idiot blonde was giving her space but how dare she destroy her happiness then ignore the situation! So she had buried her head and her feelings for Emma Swan in the sand.

In that time she had given her relationship with Robin a lot of thought and accepted that it would never had worked, she couldn't give him what he wanted because her heart had never truly been in it.

The relationship had been forced and Tinkerbell had played a big part in that, she had come to realise that she had caved into the outlaws advances out of sheer loneliness and the fact that seeing Emma with the insufferable one handed wonder had hurt like hell.

Of course no sooner had she started dating Robin the Sheriff had broke it off with Killian, who hadn't been seen since, at least that was something, but apart from Henry his other mother had always lingered in her thoughts and in her heart causing her to never really fully commit.

So now after the night she had received a video message from her sister and she had watched the Sheriff tear a strip or two off of Robin she had finally admitted to herself that the most infuriating woman she had ever met had long since stolen her heart, and if she was entirely honest that had in fact taken place on the very night she had arrived in Storybrooke and turned her whole life upside down.

"Hey"

Regina's head shot up and was immediately dragged out of her deep thoughts to find the object of her distractions leant up against her office door all blonde curls and red leather and looking effortlessly sexy with two bottles of root beer in her hand.

Her cheeks flushed with colour as those green eyes watched her intently, gods those eyes! She could so easily get lost in them.

"Hey"

She finally managed clearing her throat and sitting up straight in her black leather chair determined to regain her composure.

"Is there something you wanted Sheriff Swan? As you can see I am rather busy and I have a meeting soon"

"Not for another hour you don't Madame Mayor"

Emma smirked at the frustrated sigh that left the brunettes lips as she made her way across the office.

"You can't avoid me forever, we need to talk"

"I am doing no such thing Swan, I have simply been running this town"

The Mayor shot back indignantly as she folded her arms across her chest as the taller woman took a seat opposite her then slid over one off the bottles.

Swan gazed back at the woman she loved, she looked tired and stressed out she knew it had nothing at all to do with her workload.

"I've missed you Regina"

She admitted softly, it may have only been three days but it might as well have been three years.

The former Queen opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, she had missed Emma too and was realising just how much now that she was sat opposite her chewing her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"I've missed you too Emma, I should have called I'm sorry"

For the first time a small smile graced her lips to see those green eyes light up so happily from such a simple admission.

"You have? That's really good to hear you had me worried there for a second"

Emma let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't been sure of what to expect but this was a great start.

"Look Regina I know this isn't exactly a good time so I will just get to the point I was thinking that maybe we could meet later? Take a walk? Eat?"

The brunette snorted, only Swan could incorporate food into potentially the most important discussion of their lives.

"Well as it happens Henry is having dinner with Violet after school so a walk would be nice, shall we say 5pm?"

With a lopsided grin now on her face the Sheriff rose to her feet clearly pleased with her answer.

"5pm is perfect I will be here and before you say it I won't be late well unless the town is burning to the ground and then I might be a little late"

The Mayor laughed and shook her head but secretly her enthusiasm warmed her heart.

"We have a fire department to deal with that Miss Swan so 5pm on the dot"

"Yes boss!"

Emma winked at the brunette who rolled her eyes in response before leaving her to her paperwork. 5pm couldn't come quick enough.

Luckily for the Sheriff the town remained intact for the rest of the day and she managed to keep to her word and was right on time for her walk with Regina. Both of them were secretly nervous about the outcome but neither wanted to put off the inevitable for any longer.

And so they found themselves strolling along the docks making small talk, their shoulders brushed together as they walked and Emma wanted nothing more than to take the Mayor's hand in her own but knew that wasn't an option just yet.

"So erm how have you been? You look tired"

She asked knowing it was a lame question but one of them had to start the ball rolling and it just as well be her.

Regina glanced at her companion immediately wanting to scold her for asking such a idiotic question but one look into those beautiful green eyes rendered her momentarily speechless.

Dark confused orbs tore themselves away from the Sheriff and focused on the boats out in the distance horizon instead.

"I don't know what you expect me to say Swan it hasn't been the best of weeks"

Emma nodded in agreement the feeling was very much mutual.

"Yeah I know it's been the same for me, I can't stop thinking about you Regina"

She admitted jamming her hands deeper in her pockets as they continued to walk.

"I really don't blame you for being mad with me"

The former Queen came to a halt and turned towards the blonde to glare at her, could she be anymore infuriating!

"Mad?"

Emma swallowed hard realising she had said the wrong thing.

"Oh I'm not mad Sheriff Swan I'm damn right furious, you have no idea what you have done do you?"

Swan opened her mouth to defend herself but the small fierce brunette didn't give her a chance.

"First you drive into my town turning everyone's lives upside down especially mine wearing those skin tight jeans and those ridiculous leather jackets that you seem to have an endless supply of"

"Hey I love the leather jackets and don't think I haven't noticed you checking out my ass in my skin tight jeans"

The blonde smirked at the blush that covered Regina's cheeks but it faded quickly when she closed the gap between them and poked her hard in the shoulder.

"I had finally accepted that a happy ending wasn't going to happen for me and then I let YOU and that damn smile get under my skin"

Emma's lips twitched into a satisfied smirk and angered the former Queen even more sending her into another rant, but all she could think about was how fucking unbelievably hot Regina was when she was angry.

"What you did to me the other night was unfair I thought I was happy! I thought I had finally…"

Regina jabbed the Sheriff again for emphasis.

"Finally got you out of my system, but no there you are acting like some kind of knight in shining armour beating up my so called Soulmate which by the way was the most stupidly romantic thing anyone has ever done for me EVER!"

"Regina?"

Swan took a step forward closing the gap between them until they were almost sharing the same breath capturing both the brunettes hands in her own, her eyes dropped to plump painted red lips and moistened her own with the tip of her tongue.

"I have never wanted to kiss anyone more than I want to kiss you right now"

The Mayor swallowed hard, her heart racing in her chest and all her words dried in her throat as she felt thumbs stroking the skin on the inside of her wrists and the taller woman's hot breath tickling her lips, she felt dizzy and out of control.

"I know I have been a complete ass but I meant what I said, every single word of it, I do lov….."

"Don't please just don't"

Regina pulled away from the Sheriffs grasp despite the painful thuds against her chest, she had longed to hear those words from the Saviour for so long but instead had been forced to watch Captain Guyliner fawn all over her and had cried herself to sleep many a night when alone with her torturous thoughts.

Emma physically flinched and frowned at the pain she saw behind those dark eyes, pain she knew she was the cause of.

"Is it him? If it is please just tell me Regina I can't do this anymore it's driving me out of my mind"

Regina cursed inwardly as tears formed in her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip to stop them from falling, she would be damned if she was going to break down in front of the cause of all her heartache, if there was one thing a Mills woman didn't do and that was show weakness.

"No…..it's not Robin, it never was"

With a flick of her wrist purple smoke suddenly swirled around her and she was gone before the could see the tears spill down Emma's heartbroken face.

Robin Hood stood hidden from view, a sneer plastered across his lips, he had followed them from the Mayor's Offices to the docks but had been unable to hear any of the conversation taking place between the two bitches he now despised.

He had in truth been watching Regina over the past few days catching glimpses of her going to and from work and then going as far as trespassing on her property hoping to get the opportunity to talk to her but none had arouse.

Now having witnessed the Mayor's abrupt departure from the Bitch Sheriff he realised that he still had a chance to win her back and intended to do whatever it took even if it meant getting rid off the woman who was now standing in his way.

Regina had transported herself home and sat in her study nursing a very large whiskey and unable to think of anything other than that damn Swan.

Henry had returned from his dinner with Violet some time ago and was now in his room finishing up some homework, he could see something was bothering his brunette mother and decided quickly that it was best to stay out of her way.

Three more Whiskeys had quickly followed the first and the more she drank the more she had regretted leaving Emma at the docks, she had panicked hearing her about to confess her love once again not knowing how to handle the admission.

The truth was she was terrified that if she followed her heart and true desire that it would only end one way and that was in her downfall. One broken heart was enough to suffer in one lifetime and she wasn't strong enough to go through it again especially with Emma Swan.

Having exhausted herself with overthinking, some hours later she had taken the half empty bottle and her glass up to her bedroom her thoughts now turned to the fact that Swan had almost kissed her again!

The thought alone sent a rush of excitement through her veins igniting her blood and now as she sat swaying on the side of her bed her libido raging she cursed herself for not letting that kiss happen, what if Emma had finally had enough? What if she never got the chance to feel her lips against her own?

"She is right you are a coward"

Regina berated herself as her head hummed from too much whiskey and she reached out for her phone as her courage steadily built, she needed a resolution like the Sheriff, she wasn't willing to continue like this anymore and so she typed out a quick message not caring that most of it was probably unreadable and hit send before she lost her nerve.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you enjoy this next installment. Thank you all for your comments, means a lot :-)

SCENE 4

The Power Of Love

Almost instantly after the message had been sent a cloud of dazzling white smoke appeared at the foot of the Mayor's bed as did an equally tired Sheriff wearing a smile that took another large chip off of the former Queen's melting heart.

"You messaged your Majesty? Couldn't sleep either huh? You wanted to see me?"

Regina sighed deeply as Emma walked around the bed still in her pajamas and sat down next to her.

"I wanted to see you too but I didn't want to invade your space, you was pretty upset earlier"

Emma tentatively placed her hand on the small of the brunettes back craving any kind of contact even if it was brief, she immediately noticed the whiskey bottle and empty glass on the bedside table and frowned.

"At the risk of getting my head ripped off I'm going to ask again, are you ok?"

Regina wasn't angry this time she could hear the worry in the blonde's voice and see it in her eyes and shook her head slowly.

I'm not angry with you, I never really was. I'm scared to believe Emma, If what you say is true…."

"I think your scared because you know it's true Regina"

The Sheriff smiled at the Mayor with love and truth shining in her eyes.

The former Queen seemed to get lost in her own head until she felt gentle fingers lifting her chin and then she was drowning in those perfect green eyes.

"I am in love with you Regina and have been for a very long time"

Regina swallowed hard her limbs felt like liquid heat, her tongue felt thick within her mouth, she had never heard her name spoken with such affection, it made her head swim and her heart fill with desire.

"Em ma"

She breathed the word and gasped as the softest lips she had ever known brushed against her own, her eyes closed and her hands gripped the Sheriff's cotton shirt tightly as she finally let herself fall into her warm embrace.

It was everything she had ever dared to dream about. Emma's lips brought her back to life and her soul rejoiced in their union. Then something happened that would change both of their lives forever.

A burst of bright light behind her closed eyes made her gasp along with Emma making them reluctantly pull away from each other, stunned eyes had the privilege to witness the purest, lightest magic that only Regina had ever glimpsed within the Saviour, it swirled around them flecked with every colour imaginable engulfing them both before fading until it was gone completely.

Time seemed to slow and a whole host of emotions burst alive within the two women who were holding onto each other for dear life whilst their hearts hammered in their chests.

Tears splashed against the Mayor's cheeks whilst the Sheriff's mouth hung open in shock. As much as she had been convinced that they were indeed true loves seeing and feeling its power first hand was something she couldn't have ever prepared for.

Pulling away slowly from each other both wide eyed as their magic combined now raced through their veins before settling down and leaving a feeling of love so strong, so unbreakable that it left them stunned and breathless.

Their eyes locked before they came together again, this time their lips met with abandon and they clung to each other as if they were about to take their final breath, neither could get enough of the other and both moaned in pure delight as lips parted and moist tongues collided.

When the need to breath finally pulled them apart they stayed close resting against each other's foreheads as breathing slowed and returned to a more acceptable pace, neither realising that their cheeks were soaked in each other's tears.

"I knew it was you, I always knew…"

Regina traced her Saviour's face with her fingertips her expression one of awe.

Emma kissed those fingers that danced over her lips and sighed happily before leaning in for more.

"You are so beautiful"

She murmured against full swollen lips, stunned that she was actually holding Regina in her arms.

"My favourite thing in the world to do is Just look at you, you must have noticed? especially as i kinda couldn't hide it anymore"

Regina smiled against those lips that she had longed for, nothing had ever felt so right.

"You have never been very subtle Miss Swan"

She teased letting her dancing finger tips touch every inch of her face, being free to touch this beautiful woman was a feeling she was quickly growing to adore.

The blonde grinned as the term of endearment made her heart swell inside her chest and moved in for another taste of the Mayor's lips.

"I am going to give you everything you have had taken from you. I know I can't give you back Daniel and I know he…."

Emma paused as Regina leaned in so very close causing a noticeable shiver to rip through her body.

"Emma you don't have to say that, yes Daniel was my first love and he will always be special to me but you Emma Swan have my heart completely. I know that now"

The former Queen ran her thumb across a trembling bottom lip before covering them firmly with her own whilst her hands bunched up her loves shirt keeping her as close as possible.

"I never thought you would ever feel the same way as I did, and then the pirate happened and…"

"That was a mistake Regina, I don't know why I let that happen. I was so scared that you would reject me, it was seeing you with Hood that made me realise that I was just fooling myself"

Emma paused and sighed deeply the entire time her eyes didn't leave the brunettes questioning gaze.

"The first time I noticed the way he looked at you I wanted to kill him. How bad is that? But that was when I knew I had to end things with Killian. I wasn't being fair to him when all I could do was think about you"

Regina nodded in agreement, she had spent the past few months with Robin doing the very same.

"I know that feeling well darling, many a time I wanted to fireball that rust bucket of a ship with the pirate on board. We made a real mess of things didn't we?"

"Yes but in our defence how was we to know that we were being kept from each other? I'm determined to get to the bottom of it even if I have to tear tinkerbell's wings off"

The Sheriff smirked when Regina chuckled then kissed her again, how she loved that sound.

"Careful Swan you're sounding very much like a certain Queen we both know so well, what would the Charmings think?"

Regina's laughter suddenly faded and her brow creased with worry.

"Your parents Emma? gods this will tip them over the edge, you do realise that right?"

Emma shrugged, her smile still firmly fixed on her face.

"You know what, right at this moment I don't care about anything other than being right here…"

She paused to kiss the worrying woman in her arms.

"You are where I belong Regina, it has always been you so can we please just enjoy the right here and now? We will tell my parents when we are ready and not before ok?"

"As good as that sounds I think you're forgetting that you laid Robin out in a packed diner in front of my sister and that loud mouthed dwarf of all people. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire town knows about us already"

Regina couldn't help the smirk that lifted her lips when Emma's face fell and a groan left her mouth as the realisation hit.

"Aw shit! I'm never drinking tequila again"

"I should go, it's getting late"

Emma smiled against the Mayor's lips when she was pulled closer to her body and kissed with a little more figore.

She didn't want to leave she was more than content to stay wrapped up in Regina's embrace and continue the kiss fest that they had found themselves lost in for the past few hours.

Regina tightened her arms around the Sheriffs neck not sure she would ever be willing to let her go again, no one had ever kissed her the way Emma did and she didn't want their night to end.

"What if I don't want you to go?"

Smiling Emma brushed a lock of dark hair behind a perfect ear and stole another kiss.

"Believe me I don't want to. I'm just thinking about the kid, we should probably tell him about us rather than him getting the shock of his life in the morning don't you think?"

The Mayor nodded in agreement but she was already way ahead of the blonde.

"I can set an alarm?"

She said resting her head against the Saviours chest and closing her tired eyes, she sighed happily to feel Emma's hands stroking her back.

"I just want to be close to you tonight, is that ok? It's not everyday you share true loves kiss with your one true love after all"

"It's more than ok Sweetheart"

Kissing the Mayor's temple Swan followed suit and closed her eyes more than content to be laying with her one true love and following her into the best night's sleep that either of them had had in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5

Feeling The Love

It was literally a dream come true to open her eyes to the immediate feel of Regina wrapped up in her arms with her head resting under her chin, her warm breath against her throat felt incredible as well as the well manicured and perfectly painted fingers that were splayed protectively across her heart.

If it all ended this very second she knew she would literally die the happiest woman in the world just to have known what it felt like to hold Regina Mills so close.

"Em ma"

Regina lifted her head from her Saviour a little nervous that she had just woken from the most amazing dream but her mind was instantly put at rest to find loving green eyes smiling back at her.

"I wasn't a dream, your really here"

Swans breath hitched in the back of her throat as sparking dark brown eyes gazed back at her, her face was devoid of makeup and her hair disheveled from sleep and she had never seen her look so damn beautiful just the sight made her ache inside.

"I'm really here"

Smiling the blonde pulled the former Queen to her and kissed away her worries and doubt until they were both breathless and left yearning.

"Gods Emma you make me feel so….."

Regina paused suddenly overwhelmed with such strong feelings as her breath left her body.

"I know I feel it too, it's intense right?"

Emma grinned as her loves wondrous dark eyes gazed back at her with nothing hidden and her feelings uncharacteristically laid bare.

Smiling the Mayor stroked the face she completely loved and leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Yes intense is a very good word for it"

They gazed at each other in comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts until Regina was the first to break the silence.

"I knew Robin wasn't my soulmate. I should never have listened to that annoying little moth and the more I think about it she really went out of her way to convince me that I should be with him. Do you think she was working with Gold to keep us apart?"

Emma sighed deeply and shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least, knowing Gold I would bet Tink owed him a debt and making you believe Hood was your Soulmate was his payment. What I would like to know is why?"

Regina nodded in agreement it was all starting to make perfect sense.

"That twisted imp!"

Chuckling the Sheriff pulled her love in closer and kissed her long and slow.

"He failed sweetheart and he will never keep me from you again that I promise"

Smiling the Mayor rested her head against the blonde's shoulder whilst her fingers got lost in her long mane of hair.

"You must think fate a little cruel to discover your one true love is none other than the Evil Queen? I don't deserve you, I don't deserve to feel this happy"

Emma frowned as she lifted the brunettes chin to look into her watery dark eyes that were full of shame and regret and felt her heart ache.

"You deserve everything and more, knowing what you have been through from your mother killing Daniel and then forcing you into a marriage you never wanted...I can't imagine how that must have been for you. It must have been hell"

Tears spilled down Regina's cheeks as old wounds reopened but she knew it was important that they talk about this.

"The thought of him still makes my skin crawl, between my mother and my so called husband they robbed me of my innocence. I had no one to turn to, no way of escaping either of them."

"Fuckers! I would have killed them both to stop your pain"

Swan spat before resting her forehead against her true loves.

"He deserved to die for what he took from you Regina I'm just sorry you didn't have the courage to do it sooner"

"I killed your Grandfather Emma you must.."

Regina started but was silenced quickly by the gentle touch of fingers pressing against her lips.

"No You killed a man who thought it was ok to force himself on a young girl. I hate the fact he was related to me and I hate the fact you were forced to endure that kind of pain, it's no wonder you turned to the darkness sweetheart and in a way despite everything I'm glad that you did so that you wouldn't have to suffer anymore"

Regina shook her head unable to hold back the sob that escaped.

"You can't mean that Emma I did so many despicable things….y..you're the Saviour and…."

"I'm your Saviour. I get that now Regina I'm not here for every goddamn fairytale characters happy ending don't you see that? I'm here for ours, for you"

The Mayor sat up bringing her love with her.

"You really believe that? That we were destined to find each other?"

Emma couldn't break their contact she had no desire too as she cupped the brunettes face in her hands and smiled at her lovingly.

"Yes I truly do believe that. I was made for you in every sense there is, nothing will ever convince me otherwise. I love you every part of you, the good the bad the whole shabang"

Regina chuckled as she leant forward and kissed her Saviour soundly on the lips then sighed deeply.

"I will still drive you insane and we will still irritate each other, we won't be like the Charmings darling, you know that don't you?"

The Sheriff threw her head back and laughed.

"I damn well hope not, besides you kinda really hot when you're angry sweetheart, just think how good the makeup sex is going to be"

Smirking the brunette kissed her again.

"Your an idiot but that is true"

"Maybe but I'm your idiot"

Regina smiled as she lay her head on her true love's shoulder.

"I like knowing that you are mine Emma"

She mumbled closing her tired eyes as the blonde laid back down taking her wrapped protectively in her arms with her.

"As I like knowing you are mine"

The Saviour felt tears prickle her eyes and pressed her lips against the Mayor's temple.

"We need to speak to our son before Robin tells the whole town, if he hasn't already"

Emma nodded in agreement as she lay opposite the brunette unconsciously running her fingers up and down her arm, both enjoying their newfound physical contact.

"Do you think he will be happy?"

Regina frowned as she spoke thinking how typical it would be if her son objected, she knew he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy but wasn't so sure how he was going to take their news.

"Are you kidding me?"

The Sheriff chuckled as she tightened her hold on the brunette.

"The kids going to lose his shit when he finds out in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he has wanted us together the whole time"

Regina smiled at this knowing the blonde was likely to be right.

"What about your parents? I'm not so sure they are going to feel the same Emma"

"I don't care what anyone else thinks sweetheart obviously i hope that they will be happy for us but if they are not then it's their problem not ours"

The Mayor nodded but failed at hiding her apprehension, it was true she wasn't really bothered what the Charmings thought or anyone else for that matter but Henry was a whole different story.

"Sweetheart Henry was the one who brought us together he brought me home to you both, he is our son, mine and yours how can he not be happy that we can finally be a family?"

Regina smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I just don't want anything to spoil what we have only just discovered, and as we all know I'm not exactly the luckiest woman in the realm am I?"

She lowered her eyes almost whispering the last few words.

"Hey I know what you mean I really do"

Emma lifted the brunettes chin gently and couldn't help but kiss her, it seemed it was all she wanted to do, kiss away her pain and fears.

"Henry loves us both. I promise you our son is not going to ruin anything, have a little faith in him after all you're the one who raised him to be as awesome as he is. I will pick him up after school today and bring him home, we can tell him together how does that sound?"

Regina nodded and settled back into the Sheriff's arms they had a little time before daylight would break and a new day would begin, she wouldn't rest properly not until their son gave them his blessing she just hoped nobody would beat them to it.

Hand in hand Regina walked the Sheriff to the front door both wishing that they could have stayed in each other's arms rather than have to go to work, it was still early and Henry was sleeping soundly and was none the wiser.

"Do you want to meet me for lunch?"

Emma asked turning to face the brunette and pulling her in close.

"I don't think I can wait until tonight to see you"

Smiling the former Queen pulled the blonde down to her level by her collar and kissed her softly.

"Me either"

She murmured moaning to feel Swans tongue brush against her bottom lip.

"Shall we say 1pm my office?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll pick lunch up on my way"

They kissed again before reluctantly pulling away from each other, Regina failed to remove the smile from her face as she watched her true love walking away from her, she was so in love with her and for once there was no fear.

"Alright what's going on? You haven't stopped smiling since I arrived, spill little sis"

Zelena eyed her sister suspiciously as the smile on her face grew.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?"

Regina shot back never once taking her eyes from her niece who was fast asleep in her arms.

The redhead laughed shaking her head.

"Nice try sis but if I didn't know any better I would say you were….."

She paused suddenly her eyes growing wide.

"It's the Saviour isn't it? Bloody hell Regina why didn't you tell me?"

Unable to remove the smile from her face the Mayor finally looked up making eye contact with her spouse, it was pointless denying her accusation and furthermore she didn't want to, she could never hide her feelings for her beautiful Sheriff.

"We haven't told anyone yet so don't take it personally"

A grin broke out across the witch's face.

"Can I be there when you tell the Charmings that you're shagging their daughter?"

"Zelena! Not in front of Robin"

Regina scolded but couldn't stop her smirk, the Charmings reactions were going to be interesting to say the least but she had no concerns knowing how strong her bond was with Emma.

Zelena flounced back in her chair chuckling like the wicked witch that she was only not so wicked anymore.

"How bloody ironic the former Evil Queen and the Saviour it doesn't get any better that that, kind of romantic really that she knocked his block off to win your hand"

The Mayor rolled her eyes at her sister, it had been a surprise to her to discover just how romantic her love was when it came to her and her heart swelled at the thought.

"So what about the whole soulmate thing? I bet the thief is pretty pissed off right now"

Regina frowned still feeling the guilt of her treatment of the outlaw.

"He isn't my soulmate he never was"

She answered softly not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms.

"That night you called me from the diner Emma told me that she was my one true love"

Blue eyes once again widened in shock but instead of a sarcastic comeback Zelena remained quiet and intently staring at her waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I have had feelings for her since the beginning but never had the courage to do anything about it and then everything got complicated as you know"

She sighed deeply thinking back to all the time they had wasted.

"And then last night she kissed me and it was…...everything. For so many years I have listened to the tales of the infamous true love's kiss, I never dreamed that it would ever happen to me."

She flushed with colour as she spoke and when she looked back up at her sister she was stunned to see her eyes filled with tears.

"If you repeat a word of that I will….."

"I won't I promise I'm really happy for you sis really happy"

And Zelena meant every word she knew how far the former Evil Queen had come and knew all the pain she had suffered, if anyone deserved their happy ever after it was her and not once did she feel even the slightest bit envious, it seemed they both had come along way.

Emma strolled through the hallways of the Mayoral building humming happily to herself and excited beyond words to be seeing her love for lunch and almost walked straight into Zelena as they both rounded the same corner.

"Ah Sheriff Swan just the person"

The tall witch flashed a toothy smile as she leaned in close to the blonde who raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Friendly word of warning dear hurt my sister and you will be peeling bananas with your feet for the rest of your life. Enjoy your lunch Sheriff she's looking forward to seeing you"

Emma's mouth hung open in shock as Zelena brushed past her with a sparkle in her eyes and disappeared out of sight with her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"What the hell?"

She murmured shaking her head before continuing on to her destination.

Regina felt her Saviour's presence and smiled just before there was a tap on her office door and then the blonde force of nature was there smiling back at her.

Before she could think she was pushing back her chair and closing the short distance between them and was quickly wrapped in her true love's arms and was treated to a kiss that left her flushed and breathless.

With a flick of her wrist the Mayor used her magic to close the door to her office not wanted anyone to disturb them.

"Well that was the best welcome i've ever had, I will bring you lunch more often"

Emma teased putting down the takeout bag from Granny's then pulling the brunette back into her arms.

"Maybe you should Sheriff"

The blonde grinned against full red lips and sighed contently, it felt so good to hold Regina having imagined it a million times.

"So I'm pretty sure your sister just threatened to turn me into a monkey, I'm guessing you have told her about us?"

"She did what?"

Emma chuckled pressing her lips to the Mayor's temple calming her instantly.

"I'm sorry darling I know we were supposed to tell Henry first but my meddling sister…."

"Hey it's ok"

Swan cut in stroking her thumb across a high cheekbone then dipping her head to taste the former Queens lips.

"I missed you"

Regina sighed as Emma's lips travelled to her throat causing her to tingle from her her head to her toes.

"I missed you too Em ma"

She answered running her fingers through curly blonde locks and cringing inwardly at how breathless she sounded as soft lips bathed her neck in kisses, she felt like a teenager again.

"I have thought of nothing but you all morning"

The Sheriff returned to her Queens sweet lips and groaned when she kissed her back with equal intensity.

"I have struggled to concentrate too"

Regina murmured as she slid the blondes leather jacket from her shoulders.

With their lunch quickly abandoned they stumbled over to the couch in the Mayor's office never once breaking contact that was so eagerly needed.

"This is h..highly inappropriate Sheriff Swan"

Regina's breath hitched in her throat and she gasped as her love's lips found her sensitive spot just beneath her ear.

"I'm counting on it Madame Mayor"

Emma smirked to hear a throaty chuckle burst from the brunette it was like music to her ears as she looked up into the darkest most captivating eyes she had ever seen.

"I love you"

She whispered, her voice suddenly full of emotion as Regina stroked her cheeks before drawing her in and kissing her deeply.

"I love you too my darling and as much as I am enjoying this i would rather our first time to take place in the comfort of my bed, wouldn't you?"

Emma swallowed hard as just those words heated her blood and made her sex throb with need.

"God yes but I wasn't intending to….."

The former Queen kissed her again.

"I know Swan it wasn't your intentions I was referring to"

The Saviours heart soared to new heights at the look of utter desire that was now gracing her true love's beautiful face, she couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her In such away and it would be forever seared to her memory.

"We will tell our son tonight and then..."

Emma found herself holding her breath as the brunettes breath caressed her lips whilst her fingertips traced a line along her jaw making her whole body visibly shudder.

"T...then?"

Regina smirked at the effect she was having on her Saviour and bit down on her bottom lip as wetness pooled thickly between her thighs.

"Then my darling"

Her voice dropped an octave as she lent impossibly closer to the blonde whose gorgeous green eyes were hooded with desire.

"Your Queen will give herself to you completely"

Emma closed her eyes and swallowed hard as a multitude of hot steamy thoughts flooded her mind, just the sound of her rich velvety voice was enough to make her almost lose her control.

"Shit Regina…."

Pleased with herself the Mayor smirked then pressed her lips once again to the blondes.

"You're an Evil woman but one I am head over heels in love with regardless"

Grinning the Sheriff returned her kiss before she could answer losing her fingers in her dark hair to keep her close, this newfound intimacy between them was something that neither of them had ever experienced and a craving that would never be sated.

They shared a pleasant lunch together between heated gazes and soft kisses until finally their time was up and they both needed to return to work.

Regina had left some important files that she needed back at the mansion and on hearing this Emma had insisted that she drive her back to get them despite her protests, but at least it gave them a little more time together.

They had almost reached their destination when the Sheriff received a call and was needed back at the station due to a fight that had broken out between Tom Thumb and Geppetto and by all accounts was getting nasty.

"You had better go darling, I will get myself back to the office"

Regina smiled at the blonde as she walked her to the front door of the mansion then regretfully kissed her goodbye and watched her sighing happily as she headed back down the porch steps.

"Emma?"

She called out just as the Sheriff was about to get into her car.

"I love you"

Swan swallowed hard as a wave of emotion brought tears to her eyes and before she knew it she was jogging back towards the Mayor and swooping her up into her arms.

"I love you too"

Hood stood watching hidden by the surrounding bushes his anger rising as every second passed, his stomach churned as he watched his soulmate in a passionate embrace with the blonde which seemed to go on and on.

All he could think about was how Regina had never ever been like that towards him.

He didn't step out of his hiding place until the Sheriff had drove away from the mansion and the brunette had closed the front door.

It hadn't yet been twenty four hours and already Regina was letting the bitch Sheriff spend the night no doubt letting her fuck her and having cozy lunch dates.

The outlaws rage boiled inside him when he thought about how Regina had used every fucking excuse in the book to get out of having sex with him, and now he knew why.

"Fucking dykes"

He hissed under his breath as he made his way across the gravel driveway, he refused to let the blonde whore humiliate him any longer, he was done biding his time.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 6

Revenge

Regina smirked to hear the doorbell sound out across the mansion, she had put some coffee on deciding she the time and was waiting for the pot to fill,the whole time thinking of nothing but Emma and how her kisses left her weak and her touch made her body ache for so much more.

'Can't keep away huh Swan'

She thought her smile growing as she found herself rushing towards the front door, rushing towards her love.

"Robin!"

Her smile faded quickly to find the outlaw stood on her front porch looking and smelling like an old bottle of whiskey.

"I am running late, can this wait?"

Anger flushed his pale skin as he took a step towards the Mayor whose expression was one of annoyance.

"No it bloody can't wait! you owe me an explanation Regina I am your soulmate your one true love"

Regina sighed deeply and shook her head sadly, she was aware of how poorly she had treated him and felt the guilt of that but she had made herself clear and really didn't want to have to keep on doing so.

"I'm sorry Robin but your not my one true love, why do you think we never shared true love's kiss?"

The disgust on Robin's face angered her immensely but she wasn't about to let him ruin her good mood.

"Did you share it with HER?"

He raised his voice and felt like he had been slapped hard in the face when Regina slowly nodded and was unable to mask the flicker of a smile.

"I am in love with her Robin, please just accept that. I'm not surprised by your visit I owed you the truth and now that you have it I want you to please leave me alone"

The outlaw took a step forward forcing the Mayor back into the mansion his anger now a sneer on his unshaven face.

"You fucking bitch!"

He hissed reaching out a hand to grab her arm.

"I would think very carefully about your next move Robin. Are you forgetting who I was? What I am capable of?"

Robin didn't think or care as he shoved the former Queen hard against the wall knocking the wind out of her briefly, a flash of fear zipped through her body as her hands were pinned above her head as he stood looming over her.

"You're mine Regina….MINE!"

Emma was half way into town when she suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that Regina was in trouble, without thinking she slammed on the brakes and spun the bug around and put her foot down speeding back to Mifflin Street.

When she finally screeched to a halt outside the mansion her heart sank to see the front door half open confirming to her that something was indeed very wrong.

She flew out of the car and up the steps calling out her love's name as she thundered through the door skidding to a halt to find Regina sat on the floor, her arms curled around her knees her breathing heavy and unsteady whilst staring at the crumpled body of Robin Hood who was on the opposite side of the hall.

The second the Mayor looked into those confused green eyes her tears started to flow and before she knew it she was being gathered up into strong loving arms.

Emma's blood run cold as she noticed that the Mayor's shirt had been torn open and her skin red with scratches, she swallowed hard tightening her hold on the smaller frame that was clinging to her.

"Did he...did he hurt you?"

Hearing the tight anger in the blonde's voice Regina pulled away from her slightly to look up into her wild green eyes and stroked her cheek softly.

"He tried Emma"

Swan clenched her jaw as a wave of nausea overcame her, the thought of anyone hurting her beloved was unbearable.

"If he is not dead already I'm going to fucking kill him!"

The tears came thick and fast now as the brunette buried her face into her Saviour's throat and her arms clung tightly around her neck.

"I didn't want to use magic but he...he wouldn't stop Emma, he would have…"

"Ssssh ssssh it's ok sweetheart he will never hurt you again i swear"

Emma stroked dark locks and whispered words of love until finally Regina's tears slowed but she still refused to let go of Emma knowing she was her only source of comfort.

Swans head shot up as the outlaw suddenly made a groaning sound confirming that he had survived the fireball that had sent him slamming bone breakingly hard into the wall.

A growl left her throat as her anger quickly resurfaced and she felt her love squeeze her more tightly as if to try and sooth her darkened emotions.

She released one of her hands and pulled her cell from out of her leather jacket and pressed a few buttons before bringing it to her ear.

"Thank god the kid wasn't here!"

Regina began to cry again, the thought of Henry witnessing Robin's unexpected attack made her want to vomit.

"Hey dad I need you to do something for me are you at the station?"

"Hey Em. Yeah I am I've had to throw Thumb in a cell, for a little guy he has some temper on him. What's up? Where are you?"

"I can't explain now but I need you to round up the merry men and meet me at the town line"

Regina looked up then knowing exactly what Emma was planning on doing, the pride and love she felt for this woman holding her so close in her arms resulted in a muffled sob.

"Why Emma? what's going on? Is Regina with you?"

Emma rolled her eyes in frustration what part of 'I will explain later' was so difficult?

"Dad please not now ok? Can you just do as i've asked?"

Charming sighed heavily into the phone.

"Sure thing kiddo I'm on my way"

"Thanks dad oh and can you ask mom to collect Henry from school and bring him home and also call Zelena and get her over here"

"Of course Em I'm on it, see you soon"

Swan stuffed the phone in her back pocket then kissed her loves temple.

"Sweetheart My mom will be here soon with Henry and Zelena and then you will never have to see that piece of shit again ok?"

Regina nodded then sucked in a shaky breath. She wasn't looking forward to having to explain recent events but such was life.

"I don't want our son to see me like this Emma"

She whispered failing to hold back another rush of tears.

Emma kissed the top of the brunettes head then slowly got to her feet bringing her precious load with her, she felt her arms tighten around her waist as she moved away from the outlaw who was coming around more fully now and moaning in pain as they made their way into Regina's study.

"I need to cuff him ok? I will be right back"

Regina nodded taking a seat on the couch in her Study and squeezed the blonde's hand before letting her go, she felt the immediate loss of her love and shuddered as she watched her leave the room.

Robin was now halfway propped up against the wall his eyes closed until the Sheriff hauled him up onto his feet and spun him around before roughly throwing him up against the wall.

Emma was shaking with fury as she twisted one of his arms up his back and slapped on a cuff tightly making him hiss with pain, she then repeated the action with his free arm before turning him back around to finally face her wrath.

She never before wanted to take a human life as badly as she wanted to snuff his out but she knew she couldn't as much as it pained her to admit it, she was the Saviour not a cold blooded killer.

"The only reason you're still breathing is because I am the law asshole"

She spat angrily into his face and smirked to see fear cross his features.

"But believe me if you give me just the tiniest of excuses i will end you"

Hood glared back at her now but remained silent as she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him outside and down the steps towards her car. Saying nothing she practically threw him in the back of the bug before locking the car and rushing back to Regina.

The Mayor was still sat in the same position but was now looking less disheveled and her blouse was back in one piece with the help of magic no doubt, but her expression was still one of shock and Emma could see she was shaking so she walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured a large bourbon.

"Here drink this"

Regina smiled weakly as she took the drink offered to her whilst the blonde knelt down in front of her as she took a sip of the dark liquid with a trembling hand.

"Did he say anything?"

Emma shook her head encouraging her to finish her drink.

"I don't want to hear anything he has to say I just want him gone and very soon he will be, him and his thieves"

The Mayor nodded she didn't need to ask what the plan was she already knew.

"Will you come back afterwards?"

She hated herself for sounding so weak and needy but she didn't care she needed Emma more than ever. The whole attack had brought back memories of her marriage to King Leopold that she would rather stay buried.

"Just try and stop me sweetheart"

Swan took the empty glass from her hand and discarded it before pulling Regina into her protective arms and holding her tightly, they were still wrapped around each other when Snow arrived with Henry and Zelena in tow.

"Emma honey why is Robin handcuffed in the back of your car? Is Regina ok? She looks really upset"

"Where's my sister Swan? What's going on?"

Zelena barked, clearly worried by the look on her face.

"She's in her study take Robin and go through, you too kid"

No one dared argue with the Sheriff, she was pale and anger still filled her eyes. Once Zelena and Henry did as they were asked she took Snow by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"I haven't got time to go into details but Hood attacked Regina. Will you please stay with her until I get back?"

The shorter woman's mouth fell open in shock.

"Why would he do that Emma? He is her soulmate"

Emma swallowed back the bad taste that her mother's statement left in her mouth.

"No mom he isn't her soulmate"

She snapped bitterly.

"He tried to rape her"

Snow sucked in a sharp breath completely stunned by what she was hearing.

"Obviously Henry isn't to know that ok?"

Before she could answer or ask anymore questions the sudden sound of a phone ringing interrupted them both.

After a brief conversation with David and a quick hug from an unusually quiet Snow White she made her way to the Mayor's study and smiled warmly to find her son and her love holding hands on the sofa whilst Zelena stood by the window bottle feeding her daughter.

Regina looked up sensing her presence immediately and managed a weak smile.

"Hey kid, you're wanted in the kitchen I think there are some cookies with your name on them"

Emma smiled as Henry's face lit up. 'So innocent' she thought ruffling his hair as he quickly passed her to get to the treats that were waiting for him.

"I have to go now David's waiting for me I will be as quick as I can ok?"

Regina immediately slipped into her Saviours arms as she took a seat next to her and reached up a hand to stroke her face tenderly.

"Emma is this the right thing to do? Is it my fault he….."

"NO! Don't even say it none of this is your fault ok? His actions were his own and If he stays in Storybrooke I can't promise you that I won't kill him so yes sweetheart this is the right thing to do"

"If you don't kill him Sheriff Swan I will!"

Zelena added barely holding back her raging anger, if it wasn't for the baby in her arms Hood would be already dead.

The brunette shot her sister a warning look before she nodded slowly and drew Emma in close to kiss her softly.

"I love you Emma Swan…..so much"

The Saviour swallowed back her tears she would never grow tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too Regina Mills…...more than you will ever know"

Zelena couldn't help but smile at the affectionate display taking place in front of her these two idiots most certainly belonged together that was plain to see.

"Get a room you two before I vomit on my daughter and Sheriff if you need any help ridding this town of that scum just let me know ok?"

Emma smiled at the redhead gratefully before kissing Regina one last time then rose to her feet.

David was leaning back against the squad car when Emma finally pulled up behind him then cut off the engine.

"Hey Dad did you round them all up?"

The Sheriff asked before wrenching open the back door and leaning in to drag out an angry looking Robin Hood who was roughly thrown to the ground in front of Charmings feet.

"All but one. I can't find Will Scarlett and the rest of them are not talking"

Emma nodded her understanding before turning her attention back to the outlaw who had managed to get himself back on his feet.

"It doesn't matter he can't hide forever"

"Care to tell me what we are all doing here Emma?"

David asked clearly confused.

"Your daughter's a psycho that's what's going on"

Hood spat glaring at the Saviour with wild angry eyes.

"You and that whore deserve one another"

Emma punched him before anyone had a chance to blink breaking his nose with a sickening crack but before she could hit him again Charming pulled her back holding her tight in his grip as she struggled against him.

"Did you know the Saviour has been fucking the Evil Queen? Oh yes they are quite the thing"

Robin spat blood at Emma's feet sending her into another rage and in turn broke out of her father's hold who was in shock by the outlaws vile words.

"One more word RAPIST and I swear to any god listening I will fucking kill you"

She hissed grabbing him by the throat and squeezing hard as she pushed him backwards towards the town line followed by a dumbstruck David who now stayed silent knowing there was a good reason for his daughter's behaviour.

"Get the others dad, they are not welcome in Storybrooke"

Emma's tone was deadly serious and not to be argued with, and it wasn't as Charming left her side to do what had been ordered.

Emma struggled not to squeeze the very life out of Hoods pathetic body as she finally came to a stop just before the invisible line that would wipe his memories for all eternity.

"if I EVER see your face again I will kill you!"

She hissed gripping his shoulders before kneeing him as hard as she could in the groin.

Robin cried out in agony and would have fell to his knees but the Sheriff managed to keep him upright and took great pleasure in the pain that covered his face.

"Consider this your lucky day scumbag!"

She hissed about to shove him roughly out of the town for good when a smirk suddenly covered the outlaws bloodied face.

"Oh I do Saviour, I do"

Robin forced the words through his clenched teeth.

She raised an eyebrow confused by his words and failed to hear the sound of an arrow whistling fast through the air until it hit its target with a sickening thud.

"We never miss bitch!"


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 7

When The Darkness Prevails

Regina paced up and down her study whilst Snow and Zelena sat watching her closely. They had been unable to comfort the older woman and had long since given up trying to get her to talk and now the shock had begun to wear off she was mad! boiling with a rage that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

A big part of her was itching to join her Saviour and simply rip out the outlaws heart and anyone else's that tried to get in her way. How dare he invade her home her own private space and attempt to rape her! What was he thinking?

Angry tears welled in her dark stormy eyes as she paced. The Evil Queen would have crushed his miserable heart the second he had laid a finger on her. Now she just felt shaken and violated and she didn't like it one little bit.

"I'm going to make some tea and check on Henry, would you both like a cup?"

The dark haired woman rose to her feet and sighed when she received no answer from Regina and a quiet yes please from the redhead, she was sure that the brunette was going to wear a hole in the carpet if she didn't stop pacing, but then she did suddenly stop and she frowned to see the colour drain from the Mayor's already pale face and her shaking hands clutched her chest as if in pain.

"Emma!"

"Regina? What is it? What's wrong?"

Zelena was on her feet and joined Snow rushing towards her but they were too late as the former Queen disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I hate it when she does that!"

Zelena snapped turning to face the smaller woman who now looked extremely worried.

When Regina materialised at the edge of the town she found herself stood behind Will Scarlet who had his weapon aimed at David who in turn had his gun pointed straight at him. It seemed that they were at a stalemate of sorts, so with a flick of her wrist the thief's bow and arrow disintegrated much to both men's surprise.

"Regina thank god you're here, Emma is hurt"

Before David had finished talking the brunette was running towards her Saviour who was sprawled out on the floor, she silently prayed to anyone who was listening that she wasn't too late.

Regina dropped to her knees beside her fallen love tears streaming down her face, this couldn't be happening again, was fate so cruel? Was this her punishment for her own cruelty or plain and simple justice for past misdeeds, whatever it was she had never felt pain like it.

"Emma oh gods Emma!"

Carefully she rolled the Sheriff on to her side wincing at the sight of the arrow embedded in her chest and the blood, So much blood"

"R.. Regina"

Dull green eyes opened and seemed to light up at the sight before her.

"Don't try to speak darling save your strength, I'm here now"

Somehow the Mayor had failed to notice the outlaw stood watching with a look that could only be described as pure satisfaction spread across his blood smeared face.

"It seems you both got what you deserve"

Her head snapped up at his words her eyes full of rage, she saw him swallow hard and start to back up to make his escape but they both knew it was over as she conjured up a fireball and hurled it at him without a second though.

Robin Hood was sent hurtling over the town line his clothes engulfed with flames and was probably dead before he hit the ground on the other side.

David heard the familiar crackle of Regina's fireball and saw Scarlett's eyes widen and in utter fear for his daughter's life he turned for a split second to witness Hood catapulting through the air looking like a human firework and quickly disappearing over the town line.

Emma was still laid on the floor with the brunette leaning over her speaking in hushed tones before she began performing her magic, it wasn't until Charming heard the sound of heavy boots hitting tarmac in a rapid pace did he turn back just in time to see the back of Will Scarlett disappearing into the undergrowth.

With no time to think about what she had just done Regina returned her attention back to the blonde who had drained of any colour and was quickly losing consciousness.

"Keep your eyes on me Swan do you hear me? Don't make me have to kick your idiotic ass"

Emma managed a smile but it quickly turned into a grimace as pain ripped through her chest robbing her of her breath.

"S...so h...hot when you're..m..mad at me"

She managed gritting her teeth as her eyes began to roll.

"Idiot"

Tears flowed freely down Regina's face as she willed herself to get her emotions in check as she placed the palm of her hand over the arrowhead that was covered in blood and sticking out of red leather.

After almost a minute a purple glow began swirling around her fingers as her magic grew stronger and began to alter the very fibre of the deadly weapon that had cut her love down until with a deep growl from dark red lips it suddenly turned to dust beneath her fingers.

Emma had passed out with the pain and had lost a fair amount of blood when the Mayor began to heal the gaping wound that had been left behind, she knew her magic wasn't strong enough to heal her completely but if she could stop the crimson from flowing and reduce the size of the bloody mess then there had to be hope.

The former Queen slumped forward her magic almost depleted as she cupped Emma's face in her hands.

"Please darling don't leave me, I need you, Henry needs you"

She whispered before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

The Sheriff's body jolted as a surge of magic zipped through her veins and left her tingling from her head to her toes, she could feel Regina's erratic heartbeat within her soul and even more amazing she could feel the love the older woman felt for her, nothing had ever come close to that all encompassing feeling that could never be duplicated by another, if there was a heaven then this could only be what it would feel like.

David was jogging his way over to his injured daughter angry at himself for letting Scarlett escape and knew he was going to be on the end of the Majors sharp tongue when she found out.

As he neared the two woman he slowed down to see the brunette lean down and kiss Emma on the lips then stopped completely and gasped as a swirl of colour engulfed them both before it slowly disappeared as if it had never existed.

"Well I'll be"

David muttered shaking his head and smiling in awe as he watched the Savior's hand reach up and cup Regina's cheek, but then his thoughts quickly turned to his wife and his smile faded.

Emma slowly opened her bleary eyes, a searing pain was immediate within her chest and a gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it, she was about to attempt to sit up and take in her surroundings when a large but gentle hand eased her back down.

"Hey try not to move sweetie, you're in the hospital your safe"

Charming smiled and let out a relieved sigh as his daughters confused green eyes met his gaze.

"R...Regina where is she? Is she ok?"

Swan panicked as the afternoon's events quickly flooded her mind and grabbed at his arm, why wasn't Regina here? She should be here"

"Hey calm down she's with Snow and Zelena getting some drinks, it's the first time she has left your side since you got here. I had to practically throw her out of the room to take a break, I'm sure she won't be long"

Her father's words pacified the Sheriff but only mildly, she could feel her loves anxiousness and fear and didn't like it one little bit.

"Are they all gone now over the town line?"

David frowned not really wanting to worry his daughter but knew he had no choice, she would find out soon enough.

"All but Scarlett, he escaped and at this moment in time I'm not sure if he has left Storybrooke yet, he fled back into the forest, I have a search party out looking for him now. As for Hood we don't know if he made it. Regina hit him with a fireball at close range so it's unlikely that he survived"

Emma stayed silent as he spoke then maneuvered herself into a sitting position with the help of father.

"If Scarlet is still in Storybrooke and Hood is dead he will come for Regina!"

The sound of the door opening to the private hospital room halted their conversation as all of her family except for the Mayor and her sister entered smiling brightly to see Emma awake and sitting up.

Snow and Henry both hugged her being careful not to squeeze too hard and peppered her face in relieved kisses until they were affectionately batted away.

"Regina is talking to Dr Whale honey, she's going to be so happy to see you awake"

"Mom's been really worried ma, she threatened to turn Dr Whale into a toad if you wasn't looked after properly but Aunty Zelena said a rat would suit him better"

Henry added with a cheeky chuckle.

"I'm going to tell my mom that your awake"

That brought a smile to Emma's lips which didn't go unnoticed by her mother as Henry rushed past her and disappeared out of the door.

"You shouldn't be sat out here like an outcaste sis! that's practically your wife lying in that room. Sod the Charmings! Emma would want you with her"

Zelena rolled her eyes when she was once again ignored whilst Regina sat staring at the floor and telling herself over and over again that her Saviour would be ok. Whale had said as much but still until she saw those beautiful green eyes for herself she wouldn't be able to rest.

"Mom? Mom? Ma's awake!"

The Mayor let out a shaky breath and blinked back her rush of tears as she shot up out of the seat just as her son flung his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly.

Letting out a shaky relieved breath Regina stroked Henry's hair sending a silent thank you to anyone who was listening.

"Mom has Robin gone for good? Why did he try to hurt you both?"

Luckily for Regina her sister chose that moment to save the day. She knew she had some explaining to do where Henry was concerned by now wasn't the time.

"Why are you two still standing here? The Saviour awaits! Come on let's go and see our hero"

Zelena winked at the grateful brunette as she hurried them both along and thankfully Henry dropped his line of questioning in favour of getting back to Emma.

"Do you need anything honey?"

Snow asked still fussing over her daughter who barely managed not to roll her eyes. All Emma wanted was Regina and nothing else.

"Snow why don't we give Em a bit of space? She's had a rough day"

The short haired brunette shot her husband the look and was about to protest when the door opened and the Saviour finally felt her world once again come back together.

Regina's heart soared within her chest to see Emma awake and her now sparkling sea green eyes staring straight at her, she rushed towards the bed not caring what anyone else thought, she just needed to touch her, make sure she was real.

Tears filled both their eyes as they embraced both clinging to each other as if their life depended on it, both beginning to feel whole.

"Thank the gods, I was so scared!"

"Hey come on, you of all people should know that I'm not that easy to get rid of"

The Saviour brushed Regina's tears away before finding her lips and kissing her softly.

David had already managed to get Snow and Henry out of the room not quite ready for his wife's reaction to their daughter's relationship with their former nemesis.

Neither of them had noticed that they were now alone and neither did they care if they wasn't because in that moment all they could see and feel was each other.

Regina was the first to pull away her worry quickly turning to anger in her typical fashion as she poked the Saviour in the arm relatively hard.

"Ow what was that for?"

Swan rubbed her arm knowing exactly what was about to ensue.

"Your such an idiot do you know that? Do you think so little of Henry and I to go getting yourself shot by one of those forest dwellers? Do you know how close to your heart that arrow was? Do you even care? If I hadn't of arrived when I did your idiot father would most likely be occupying another bed in this hospital"

Emma sunk back against the pillows pulling the annoyed brunette with her and kissed her temple, she knew her love always used anger when she was worried and couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I care. I love you both more than anything as well you know, now stop being mad at me and kiss me some more, it helps with the pain"

The Mayor tried and failed to keep the smile from creeping on her lips, she would never hear those words enough from her Sheriff.

"I doubt that very much Swan and you're still in big trouble, but I guess that can wait until you're feeling better"

She whispered back before letting herself get lost once again in her loves talented mouth.

Snow watched from behind the closed door through the glass window her eyes widening suddenly as she watched her daughter pull the Mayor to her and kiss her.

"Oh my god David they are.."

Charming scratched his head looking rather sheepish.

"Oh yeah about that Snow, it seems that Emma and Regina are.."

He paused not sure how to continue without causing his wife to blow a gasket.

"Shagging might be the word you're looking for Charming"

Zelena chuckled throatily loving the sheer look of horror on Snow White's face.

"Yep that's right The Evil Queen and the Saviour are at it like the monkeys from Oz"

David sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"Thanks for the visual Zelena but your really not helping"

Snow shook her head her mouth gaping as she turned back to watch the unsuspecting couple kissing.

"B..but it's Regina I had no idea, did you?"

The prince glared at the redhead who smirked back at him then shook his head before kissing his wife's forehead.

"I am as shocked as you but I am sure Emma will explain everything when she is up to it. I don't even think Henry knows"

"I knew before they did Grandpa"

Henry had a grin on his face when his grandparents both spun around to face him eyes wide with shock.

"I knew they would find each other eventually I just didn't think it would take so long"

"Henry! Y..you knew? Do they know you know?"

The Author chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you happy about this?"

The brunette asked her face growing redder by the second.

"Why wouldn't I be grandma? Their my moms and they love each other, we can finally be a family"

"Snow I don't think this is really the time to ta….."

"I suppose you think that this is ok?"

Snow snapped spinning around to face her husband with an accusing glare.

"It's Regina!"

"This just gets better and better, whiter than white Snow White is a homophobe! The Saviours going to just love you...not!"

Zelena let out a bark of laughter turning on her heels to go and find a vending machine, she needed tea to go with the coming entertainment.

David sighed deeply as his fears were confirmed.

"The truth is I don't know what to think but right now all that is important is that our daughter is alive and like it or not If it hadn't been for Regina I'm not so sure that would have been the case"

Knowing her husband was right Snow nodded but her expression remained concerned and her unusual silence that ensued made for an unsettling atmosphere.

"How much to you remember darling?"

Regina asked sat on the bed next to the blonde with their fingers entwined together.

Emma sighed deeply meeting the brunettes gaze, she felt responsible for it all and wished she had gone about revealing her true feelings in a gentler manner maybe then no blood would have been shed and Robin would still be alive, that was if he was dead, she wasn't sure if they would ever know for sure.

"I kinda hit Hood again for telling my dad about us and saying nasty shit about you"

The Mayor raised an eyebrow and couldn't keep the small smile from her lips.

"My knight in shining armour"

She whispered squeezing the hand she held tightly in her own.

The Saviour smiled wryly, she did feel that exact way a knight protecting her Queen.

"I don't remember much more, one minute I was about to push him over the town line the next I was on the floor and then all I could feel was you, your magic, your love"

Her smile widened as she remembered how it felt to be engulfed by Regina entirely with every fibre of her being drowning in her love it was totally arousing, but she kept that fact to herself.

"I think I might have killed him Emma, the look of satisfaction on his face when he thought you were dying. I didn't think twice"

The former Queen lowered her head shamefully, part of her would have liked to blame her evil side for her actions but she couldn't, she would do it again without a thought.

"If we wasn't here in Storybrooke I would be sitting in a cell right now"

"But we are sweetheart and normal rules don't apply here we both know that, you did what you had to do"

Emma assured strongly whilst tugging on the brunettes hand to get her to look at her which she eventually did.

"You saved my life, I owe you everything"

The Mayor shook her head and with her free hand touched her love's face.

"I would do anything for you Emma you owe me nothing except your heart"

"Old habits die hard my Queen and my heart you own"

Swan shot back smirking when dark eyes rolled skyward and was about to lean in for a kiss when the door to the room opened and Henry came in followed by her parents and Zelena.

Regina's initial reaction was to pull away from her true love but she felt the grip on her hand tighten and heard the words "please don't" murmured quietly, so she didn't and instead turned with a genuine smile on her face to look at their son.

"Hey kid come here"

Emma said patting the bed beside her and totally ignoring the strange expression that her mother had on her face.

"Your mom and I need to..."

"It's ok ma I already know"

Henry climbed up onto the bed grinning from ear to ear.

Regina shot Snow a filthy look that was returned with equal venom as she assumed the big mouthed princess had once again blabbed her business.

"You do? How? We have only just…."

"Ma come on it's been obvious for years that you loved my mom, and you felt the same right mom?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked, she had a raised a smart boy and was more than pleased that he had skipped the idiot charming gene.

"Yes Henry I do love and have always loved your mother, I always will"

Emma felt her heart swell knowing what a huge admission that was for the usually hard faced Mayor.

"I thought you loved Robin Hood?"

Snow glared at the former Queen with her arms folded defiantly across her chest when the woman in question whipped around to face her.

"Mom? What the hell!"

"Grandma low blow"

"Snow now really isn't the time for this"

"Oooh here we go"

David attempted to get his wife to look at him but she stood firm staring straight at the brunette accusingly.

"No I want to hear how suddenly she claims to be in love with my daughter?"

"It's not a claim it's a fact not that it's any of your damn business but then that's you all over isn't it Snow? Poking your nose where it isn't wanted"

Regina rose to her feet as she spoke her chin jutted out in front of her proudly, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I won't let you ruin my life a second time"

"That's not going to happen right mom?"

Emma glared at her mother really not expecting this conversation quite so soon she totally was not in the mood for it now.

"You're the damn poster girl for true love why would you want to cause us trouble?"

"True love?"

Snow scoffed glancing at her husband who shook his head at her sadly.

"It's true Snow I saw it myself after Regina saved Emma's life. They are meant to be together"

"And if you can't or won't accept that then I suggest you leave"

Swan added reaching out for Regina's hand who then with a sigh sat back down next to her.

"Emma!"

Tears pricked the princess's eyes she could see the determination in her daughter's face and it scared her because it mirrored her own. How could she except this? After everything!

"I can't believe you mom for the first time in my whole shitty life I am happy, truly happy. I have the greatest kid in the world who is only like he is because he was raised and loved by the most incredible woman I have ever met and she loves me too so as Regina just said I won't let you ruin either of our lives for a second time so please just leave us alone"

The hurt in Snow's eyes was palpable as her mouth gaped open in shock.

"I think you both need to calm down now, this isn't getting us anywhere"

David said pulling his wife into his strong arms as he immediately went into protective mode.

"I have nothing left to say dad I think i have made myself clear, all I want is to get out of this place and be with my family"

"Emma darling….."

Regina started but paused when green eyes stared back at her pleading for support, as much as the Charmings got on her very last nerve most of the time she was more than aware that she was the cause of their fragile relationship and she really didn't want to be the reason that it broke down entirely.

"This isn't your fault sweetheart, my mother knows what happened this morning and yet here she stands giving us shit"

Emma glared once again at Snow and shook her head.

"I don't need you mom I never have you saw to that remember? I love her, really love her and I couldn't give a rats what any of you self righteous pains in my ass think"

"I think you have made yourself clear enough Emma"

David snapped feeling his wife sag against him and crumble under the weight of her daughters cutting words as she fought back her tears.

Swan felt the pangs of guilt at the hurt in her mother's face as she was led out of the room that was now in silence, but damn it! she wasn't going to let anyone come in between her and her one true love, not a chance in hell.

"Well that went well, you certainly gave her what for Saviour"

Zelena commented gleefully and completely ignored her sisters glare.

"But as entertaining as this has been I need to go and feed my munchkin. Regina I will call you"

She said walking over to the door but stopped and glanced back over her shoulder and flashed a bright toothy smile.

"As nauseating as you both are I'm really happy you two finally saw sense. Henry and I were on the verge of planning operation get a grip!"

Emma chuckled and returned the smile then rested her head against the Mayor's shoulder as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her.

"Henry seriously?"

Regina asked, smirking as her sisters laughter faded as did the click of her heels as she left.

"Aunty Zelena insisted on naming it that mom and believe me there were much worse names than that"

Henry reached out and took the brunettes hand in his own before doing the same to Emma.

"Henry darling are you sure your ok with all of this? We had planned on telling you together but as you know Robin Hood happened"

"I'm more than ok mom, we all finally get the family we have always wanted. This is our happy ending right?"

Regina glanced down at her Sheriff who was still resting against her shoulder and was met with the most beautiful smile that made her heart sore.

"Yes Henry I think you may be right"


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 8

Time To Heal

As planned Henry had decided to spend the night at his grandparents despite Emma's protests. The boy had felt sorry for Snow after his ma had give her what for and hoped he would be able to cheer her up and bring her around to the idea of his mothers being together.

Emma had hardly said a word on the drive back to the mansion, she had just stared out of the window with her brow creased in worry and a sadness in her eyes that made the Mayor's heart ache.

Deciding not to say anything just yet Regina let them both into the mansion and then locked the world away behind them and as an added extra cast a simple protection spell around the property after all Scarlett was still out there somewhere.

"I'm going to make you something to eat darling, why don't you go and get comfortable on the couch i won't be long"

When no answer came Regina swallowed hard and frowned deeply when Emma turned to face her with such a look of sorrow in her tired eyes and her face now stained with tears.

"Emma darling you will repair things with your mother, she will no doubt arrive here tomorrow begging for your forgiveness"

"I don't want her damn forgiveness Regina! I don't need it"

Swan was still angry but instantly regretted snapping at her true love.

"I'm sorry sweetheart it's just I need to know what he did to you? I can't get it out of my head"

Emma felt like the biggest asshole in the realm as she watched beautiful dark eyes close briefly and a flash of pain across her face.

When the Mayor finally opened her eyes she nodded slowly.

"He must have been watching us when we was saying goodbye on the front porch, when the doorbell sounded I thought it was you coming back"

Despite everything her cheeks reddened slightly and a flickered of a smile touched Swans lips.

"He was drunk and angry and he didn't like hearing the truth"

Regina paused lowering her dark head.

"He forced his way in and he tried to force himself on me"

Closing the gap between them the Sheriff gathered Regina into her good side and buried her face in her hair.

"Gods Regina I'm such an ass, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just can't stand the thought of him.."

"He didn't. I mean I stopped him before he could get any further than ripping open my shirt."

Regina could feel the anger coming off the Saviour in waves and considered not continuing but decided the sooner they spoke about it the quicker they could start to put the whole ordeal behind them.

"He took me by surprise and had me pinned against the wall. I think I was so shocked by what he was attempting to do to me that my emotions clouded my magic and I couldn't use it."

Emma swallowed back the lump in her throat but was unable to stop her tears from falling as she listened.

"All I could see was you and I got so angry because I only wanted your hands to touch me and it was like he was taking something away from us that we had yet to explore. I was so angry Emma, the rage that bubbled up inside me was her rage the Queen's rage! But if it hadn't of been for her I have no doubt that he would have raped me"

Salty tears splashed both their faces as Emma caressed her true love's cheek tenderly.

"The rage must have brought me out of the shock I was in because the next thing I knew my magic was back so I threw a fireball at the bastard"

Regina lowered her head but he Saviour was quick to take her face gently in her hands to raise her head back up and look straight into her beautiful eyes.

"You know what? I thank the gods for her sweetheart, she is apart of you and I love you for who you are, all of it, even though every time I came anywhere near the Queen she practically tried to kill me but I always thought she was pretty damn ho…"

Swan paused and blushed when the Mayor suddenly grinned and by doing so broke the tension, something they both needed right in that moment.

"You was going to say hot wasn't you?"

Regina teased chuckling throatily when her loves cheeks burned even more before she hid her face in her hair groaning.

"Oh can you imagine the Charmings faces if they knew that their precious daughter the Saviour had the hots for the Evil Queen! Loving me is one thing but her?"

Emma's head shot up her expression one of playful suspicion.

"You wouldn't? Regina I thought you didn't want to kill my mother anymore?"

The Mayor actually threw her head back and laughed and Swan thought is was probably the most wonderful thing she had ever witnessed.

"You know darling I still have a few of my favourite outfits from my time as Queen, if you play your cards right you might get to see them one day"

Green eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O.

"You do? How about the one with the leather pants?"

Regina raised an eyebrow a smirk forming on her lips.

"If you do as I ask and go and get settled on the couch whilst I prepare our dinner I will consider answering that question and when you're feeling better I may even show you"

All words dried in the Saviour's throat as she swallowed hard trying to ignore the thud of arousal between her thighs, so instead of speaking she kissed the brunette before doing exactly what had been asked of her.

Regina laid curled up with the sleeping Sheriff in front of the open fire her fingers tracing her now peaceful face, so much had happened in the past twenty four hours, an attempted rape, a probable death an almost fatal injury and one escaped forest dweller that was still on the loose and most importantly, most amazingly true loves magic.

She knew she should feel guilty for the outlaws sudden demise if that was in fact the case especially as it had resulted from her hand alone, but she didn't she couldn't after what he had done.

"I can hear you thinking from here love"

Emma smiled as the most beautiful dark brown eyes met her own.

"Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that question darling?"

Smiling the Mayor leant in and kissed her Saviour intending for it to be chaste but the blonde had other ideas as her fingers curled around her neck and her inviting lips prolonged their kiss until they were both breathless.

They broke apart for air but Emma was quick to bring them back together and this time deepened their kiss until they were both humming with delight.

"Regina?"

Emma whispered close to her loves ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and drawing a guttural moan from the older woman.

"Let's go to bed"

Swallowing hard the Mayor tried to dampen her raging labido, she had never before wanted anyone like she wanted Emma, needed was probably more to the point but she knew she had to remain strong for the both of them, but that was proving difficult as those lips found her throat.

"Mmmm darling as much as I would love to go upstairs with you right now and believe me I really do want to Dr Whale advised..."

"You think Dr Whale is a moron sweetheart"

Swan murmured lost in the taste and scent of her woman as she found her lips once more and her fingers worked their way beneath her silk shirt.

Regina smiled against the blondes loving mouth and stroked her face tenderly.

"He is but he is the best physician Storybrooke has and I'm afraid he only let you come home if we agreed to a few strict rules and no sex was on the top of the list"

"He is a moron you were right"

Emma shot back then groaned in frustration knowing the Mayor would indeed abide by the doctor's instructions.

The former Queen chuckled at the look on the Sheriffs face, she had seen the very same look a thousand times on Henry's.

"Don't pout darling our son has enough of your habits as it is"

Knowing she had lost this particular battle Swan settled back into the older woman's arms and sighed deeply before a devious smirk lifted her lips.

"So about those leather pants?"

The Sheriff raced through the door of the mansion skidding to a halt to find Regina pinned against the wall by her hands whilst Robin Hood used his free hand to tear at her blouse sending the buttons flying.

She tried to shout out but was horrified to find that she had no voice and as she attempted to move towards a terrified looking brunette who was struggling with all her might to release herself from her assailant's grip she quickly found her legs refused to move, she was stuck fast destined to witness the rape of her one true love.

Suddenly Robin Hood turned his head as if sensing her presence and the sneer that covered his face made the blonde's blood run cold.

"She's MINE Swan and now you can watch as I take her as only a man can, you haven't the first clue of how to have a woman and fuck her bloody"

He spat grinning maniacally as he turned back to the former queen and began to grope her lace covered breasts with his hand.

Emma screamed inwardly tears streaming down her face as she doubled her efforts to get to Regina but to no avail then suddenly all she could hear was the woman she loved screaming her name!

"Emma Emma I'm here darling I'm here"

Regina rocked her Saviour in her arms kissing her tear stained face as her eyes finally opened and focused on her.

"You was having a nightmare love, it was just a nightmare"

The Sheriff clung to the brunette, her breathing was raspy and uneven as she eventually focused on worried dark eyes and let out a sob as she finally realised she had been trapped in the worst nightmare imaginable.

"Regina!"

She buried her face in the Mayor's throat letting the feel of her embrace calm her racing heart.

"I'm here darling I'm right here"

Regina whispered lovingly stroking her blonde head and holding her as close as possible.

"I..I couldn't stop him Regina, I tried so hard but that bastard..."

Frowning the brunette lifted her chin until her frantic green eyes finally held contact.

"It's over darling, he is gone and will never return, he can never hurt us again, you saved me Emma you always save me"

Swallowing hard the Saviour reached up a hand but winced as a searing pain tore through her chest reminding her of her injury.

"Shit!"

She hissed having no choice but to let her arm fall back down to her side.

"Let me have a look"

The Mayor full of concern rolled Emma carefully onto her back and proceeded to straddle her waist and gently begun to undo the pajama shirt that she was wearing, the breathy moan that left the blonde's lips was most certainly not a pain filled one.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this Swan"

Emma smirked and wished this scenario was heading into hedonistic bliss and sighed deeply.

"I have imagined us like this so many times"

She whispered letting out a long breath as her entire body came alive from Regina's loving touch as she pulled open her shirt.

Smiling the Mayor tried not to take in the gorgeous sight of Emma's toned pale flesh and tried to concentrate on her inspection of the angry red lesion that had been left behind from her healing.

"Whale said we had to be careful because of any internal damage, you haven't bled anymore which is a good sign"

She sighed deeply before leaning down and placing a single kiss over her love's heart.

"I came so close to losing you, gods Emma I don't know what I would have done"

Emma swallowed hard trying to ignore the fact that she could still feel Regina's lips on her tingling flesh.

"You didn't lose me sweetheart I'm not going anywhere I love you"

Tears dripped from dark brown eyes wetting them both as their mouths came together sealing their bond.

"Why don't you go and shower whilst I make us some breakfast then I will change your bandages"

Emma nodded as her love carefully removed her fine self from her body and got up out of the bed, her eyes never left the perfect sway of her silk clad behind as she pulled on her robe.

"You will spend the next few days either up here in bed or on the couch doing nothing the choice is yours darling"

Regina turned to face the Sheriff when no answer immediately came and smirked to see the plain honest look of desire on her face.

"You are so beautiful"

The Mayor's cheeks flushed with colour, no one had ever looked at her the way her Saviour looked at her, it made her feel naked.

"Em ma"

She breathed swallowing back her emotion and trying quite badly to ignore the tightening in her belly and the instant throb between her legs. 'That sniffling oaf Whale'

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

The Sheriff chuckled as she rose from the bed her pajama shirt was still almost completely unbuttoned showing a generous amount of flesh and cleavage as she slowly closed the gap between them, just the feel of those intense brown eyes on her body made her wet with need.

"It's not my fault that you are quite simply breathtaking, so therefore it is not my fault that I can't help wanting to touch you"

She leant down kissing a speechless Mayor on the lips before moving to her throat.

"I want to take you back to that bed"

"God Swan!"

Regina closed her eyes as the hot mouth on her neck sent her brain into meltdown.

"And kiss every single inch of your body"

It wasn't until the brunette felt skilful fingers untie her robe that she finally and disappointedly came back to her senses.

"Emma...please we can't, your wound?"

The breathlessness of Regina's voice betrayed any conviction her words may of held.

"I'll be gentle Madam Mayor I promise"

The Saviour shot back with a wicked grin as she began to walk backwards taking the brunette with her by the ties of her robe.

"S...Sheriff Swan may I remind you that…."

"I don't care what Whale said Sweetheart"

Emma interrupted earning a raised eyebrow from her love.

"We have waited long enough for each other wouldn't you agree?"

The brunette did agree, oh how she agreed when suddenly lips were kissing a path from her bare shoulder to her neck then up to her ear.

"Don't you want me to make love to you my Queen?"

Regina bit down on her lip to stifle a moan as she felt her nipples harden against the silk of her nightdress, how she longed to feel her Savior's mouth on her body.

"Of course I do idiot you have no idea how much"

Emma's eyes fell to the turid silk covered peaks and licked her lips unconsciously which didn't go unnoticed by the flushed Mayor.

"Stop fighting me then Regina"

Finally reaching the bed Swan sat down and brought the brunette to a stop in between her legs and as if the gods were on her side she realised quite quickly that she was now head level with her beautiful silk covered cleavage that was eagerly awaiting her mouth.

The Mayor's fingers gripped her loves shoulders she could almost feel her breath against her skin whilst her hands encircled her waist keeping her close.

"God's Em ma what you do to me"

She breathed losing her fingers in thick blonde hair, she felt Swan smile against her chest then her fingers were trailing up her arms and playing with the straps on her nightdress, any second now she would be laid completely bare for this amazing woman to have her in anyway she desired, that was until...

"Fuck! shit"

The Sheriff's face drained colour as searing pain tore through her chest like a red hot poker as she clutched her heart.

The shock on Regina's face quickly faded and turned to anger, and Emma knew instantly she was in for it.

"I knew this would happen! But oh no big bad Sheriff Swan knows better"

The Major shouted bringing her hand to her head in exasperation.

"Of all the idiotic pig headed STUPID things you have done this beats them all hands down"

Despite the pain Swan looked up at her love and bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as a rumble of laughter moved through her body and exited her mouth before she could stop it.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks taken aback by what she was hearing at first before her worry and anger got the better of her.

"You think this is funny?"

She snapped glaring at the blonde as she hurriedly tied her robe back together but that only seemed to make Swan laugh harder as she fell back on the bed now clutching her stomach.

"Oh babe stop please you're killing me"

"Babe?"

The Mayor snapped feeling her magic suddenly crackle around her fingers as a torrent of emotion rushed her veins.

"I'm a Queen you idiot I am certainly no one's babe"

Her words sent Emma over the edge as she struggled to sit back up roaring with laughter, she reached out a hand only to have it swatted away irritably.

"R...Regina p..please"

The brunette shook her head looking every bit the offended royal that she was.

"You Sheriff Swan are banished to the guest room until you can learn to control yourself, you will not so much as kiss me until you are fully recovered. NOW WHO'S LAUGHING YOU IDIOT"

That indeed killed the blonde's laughter as her love turned on her heels and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

"Fuck! sweetheart I'm sorry"

Emma shouted still chuckling as she shook her head, one thing she knew for sure was that being with Regina there would never be a dull moment.

"Em!"

Ruby cried out dropping everything and running around the counter to hug her friend as she entered the diner.

"It's so fucking good to see you"

Swan chuckled as she returned the heartfelt hug, it was a nice feeling knowing she had been missed.

"Hey Red it's good to see you too, thought I'd stop by and say hi. I'm going a little stir crazy at the mansion now Regina's back at work"

Dark eyes twinkled back at her happily as she took a seat at the counter.

"Do you want your usual?"

Emma shook her head and held up a hand, she was still full up from the apple pancakes that Regina had served up for breakfast.

"Just a coke please, so what's new?"

The wolf went about preparing the drink and grinned over her shoulder at the Sheriff.

"Well rumour has it that our Sheriff has shacked up with a certain Queen and has spent the past week tied up in her basement being used as her sex slave"

Swan chuckled and shook her head as she gratefully took the drink that was handed to her.

"Leroy right? That dwarf has some imagination as well as a big mouth"

The waitress who was now leaning on her elbows with her chin resting in her hands sighed deeply.

"Seriously though Snow kinda filled me in on what happened. I can't believe Hood turned out to be such a psycho"

Emma visibly stiffened in her seat at the mention of the outlaw and her expression grew dark.

"The whole town has been searching for Scarlett but he is staying well hidden"

"For his own sake he better keep it that way because if he goes anywhere near Regina I will kill him"

Ruby flinched at the anger that radiated off of the Sheriff in waves and began to regret mentioning the ordeal she didn't want to be the one to sour her mood.

"So Regina hasn't made you her sex slave then? Damn Leroy and his fantasies"

That broke the tension as intended and luckily for the waitress Emma saw the funny side and laughed into her coke.

"Sorry to disappoint but no she hasn't, well at least not yet anyway but if Whale gives me the all clear tomorrow who knows I might get lucky"

A wolf like grin lit up the brunettes pretty face, both glad that their banter had resumed.

"So are you telling me that you have been hauled up with the Mayor for over a week and you two still haven't bumped uglies?"

Emma choked on an ice cube and her face flushed with colour.

"Hey keep your voice down, and no we haven't yet but if all goes to plan I won't be letting her out of the bedroom all weekend"

Ruby chuckled throatily leaning closer to her friend so she wouldn't be overheard.

"That's my girl. Do you want me to watch Henry for you? I'm pretty sure he won't want to be around whilst you two are setting the bedroom on fire"

Swan smirked not letting on just how nervous she was becoming at the thought of finally being intimate with the Mayor, she had thought of nothing else and had tried her luck on every given occasion despite Regina's threats of being banished to the guest room, luckily she hadn't followed through on that one.

"Thanks but i've got that covered my parents are having the kid for us"

The wolf raised an eyebrow seemingly surprised.

"Does that mean you have sorted things out with Snow? She really misses you"

Emma shook her head frowning, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her mother.

"No not yet I will talk to her when I'm ready"

Her tone was final and she was thankful her friend dropped the subject.

"So what have you got planned for the weekend? Or is too filthy to talk about in public?"

Ruby flashed a bright white smile making the Sheriff chuckle.

"I want to do something special for Regina, something romantic she deserves it, I'm just not great at all that sappy stuff y'know?"

The waitress nodded back at her friend with sympathetic eyes.

""Hey I'm sure whatever you do Regina will love it"

She assured patting swans hand then groaned as the door to the diner opened.

"I better get back to work I can feel Granny's death glare through the wall oh and hey don't look so worried you're a Charming remember so this should be a synch for you"

"Red you're a genius!"

Emma jumped up pulling a few notes from her leather jacket and handing them to her friend.

"I gotta run, see you soon"

Ruby chuckled as she watched the Saviour hightail it out of the diner before moving along the counter to serve her awaiting customers.

"Emma I didn't expect to see you today, everything ok?"

David stood up and walked around his desk before hugging his daughter.

"Yeah everything's fine dad"

Swan answered returning the hug before stepping away from him.

"Any news yet on Scarlett?"

She asked already knowing there wasn't but needed a build up to what she was really doing at the station.

"Nothing yet, he is doing a good job of laying low but don't worry honey we will find him"

Charming sat back down recognising the blondes awkwardness and sighed deeply.

"Ok out with it? What are you really doing here? Has Regina done something to upset you?"

"Why would you immediately blame Regina?"

Emma snapped back instantly annoyed at his totally wrong assumption.

"Regina is amazing actually"

David held his hands up and sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his daughter, he already felt bad enough for not supporting her at the hospital.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry Emma I'm glad that your happy I really am"

Swan couldn't stop the smile that curled her lip at the very thought of the woman she adored. Happy didn't come near how she was feeling.

"I'm expecting to get the all clear on Friday and I want to do something y'know romantic for her I just…"

She paused as a smirk covered her father's face and couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing with colour.

"Oooh you want some advice huh from your old dad? take a seat Sheriff you have come to the right place"

Emma shook her head and chuckled but took a seat opposite him anyway this was going to be advice well needed.

"I just want her to know how much I love her dad I don't want to mess this up"

Charming nodded his understanding and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok well all woman love being wined and dined right?"

"I was hoping for a bit more than the obvious dad"

Emma sighed deeply and dragged her hand through her hair.

"It's the little touches they love Em like buying her favourite flowers and wine for starters, have a bath ready for her when she gets home from work, light the place up with candles get the mood right, romantic music playing in the background, you get the gist"

Swan raised an eyebrow he was definitely onto something but her uncertainty quickly resurfaced making her frown.

"What if she thinks it's lame? I mean this is a former Queen we are talking about!"

David smiled understanding her worry.

"Look Honey I'm going to level with you. when I first realised that you and Regina were more than just good friends I was totally shocked but having seen the way you are together and the way she looks at you like you are her absolute everything I really think that she will love just being in the same room as you. You really have nothing to be worried about. Your a Charming after all"

The Sheriff laughed but liked his confidence she could see where she got hers from at times.

"You really think so? I feel so much for her dad I just wish I could express it better, she deserves so much after everything she has been through"

David stiffened at this but hid it well, he knew his daughter sometimes forgot what the Evil Queen had put Snow and himself through over the years.

"Yes honey I really think so and if you need help preparing a nice meal I know your mom would love to help she's a great cook after all, do you want me to mention it to her?"

Emma shook her head quickly this was something she intended to do alone and considering Regina and Snow's past it felt wrong to involve her at this point and besides that she still hadn't cleared the air with her since their argument at the hospital.

"Thanks but no I want to do this for Regina but I figured a little advice from you wouldn't hurt"

"Well I hope I helped and I'm betting you will sweep her off her feet"

David laughed as his daughter blushed again as she stood up.

"Thanks dad you did. I need to go and see Belle and get these flowers sorted out, you guys are still picking Henry up from school on Friday right?"

"Sure am sweetie we are having Xbox wars so my grandson tells me"

Emma chuckled heading for the exit.

"Good luck with that. Call me if you have any problems"

"Emma before you go would you do something for me?"

Swan sighed deeply knowing exactly what was coming.

"Look dad unless mom is prepared to accept Regina and I are together I don't see what we have to talk about, do you?"

Charming stood up then made his way around his desk ready to plead his case.

Look it took her by surprise that's all, your mom loves you so much, at least message her for your old dad? What do you say?"

Emma did miss her mom as much as it pained her to admit and she indeed owed her father for his continued support In just about everything.

"Ok ok but I'm not making any promises"

David smiled brightly before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"That's all I ask Emma"

"Emma What a lovely surprise, come in come in"

Snow beamed clearly shocked to have opened the door to find her daughter stood with her hands hidden deeply in her pockets and looking awkwardly at her feet.

"Hey mom"

Emma followed the shorter woman up into the apartment realising suddenly how much she had missed the place.

"Where's little man?"

She asked by way of making the heavy tension less obvious.

"He is taking a nap, if you had arrived earlier you would have seen him throw his lunch on the floor in temper"

Snow busied herself filling up the kettle before taking a deep breath and turning to face her daughter.

"How are you feeling? You look much better than the last time I saw you. I have tried to call you but well I guess you wasn't ready to speak to me"

Swan stiffened at this and swallowed back her sudden anger, she wasn't here to fight hence to why she had ignored all of her mother's phone calls.

"I feel much better. Regina's been taking good care of me"

She knew the words would sting but said them anyway.

"Ok I deserved that"

Snow walked over to the table and took a seat opposite the blonde.

"Mom I don't know what you wanna hear but the simple truth of it is that we are in love and have been for a very long time we just didn't realise it at first"

Emma couldn't help but smile and her eyes shone so brightly that even Snow couldn't deny the fact.

"I have loved her from the second I saw her I just didn't know it until neverland and I wasn't ready to tell her. Then I messed up with Killian and Hood came into the picture and well you know how that worked out"

Her face darkened at the mention of the outlaw, even though her nightmares were less frequent he still invaded her thoughts.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way i did at the hospital Emma it was wrong of me especially after what you had both been through that day. I really am sorry"

Snow sighed deeply she knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"I know Regina has changed I guess I just panicked when I realised just how serious you two are. You have to appreciate that she spent a lot of energy trying to kill us all, it's kinda hard to just forget"

The blonde shook her head and laughed bitterly. Snow still didn't get it and that irked her.

"We are not just serious mom, we shared true love's kiss, true love's magic healed me you know what that means? why can't you just support us?"

"I can do that Emma, I will do that"

The brunette reached out and took both her daughters hands in her own.

"I will put things right with Regina I promise, I don't suppose she will make it easy for me but I will try"

Emma smirked knowing that her mom was probably right Regina would take great pleasure in making Snow White squirm.

"We just want to live our lives with no drama is that so much to ask?"

"We live in Storybrooke honey you tell me?"

They both burst out laughing and Emma had to admit it felt good to clear the air a little.

"Y'know she beats herself up all the time for the past Mom, just because you may not see it doesn't mean it isn't happening. Regina has to live with what she has done every single day."

Snow sighed deeply, a flash of guilt evident in her eyes.

"The same as I have to live with the fact that it was my fault Regina started down that dark path. I just wish she would forgive me Emma"

Emma stared at her mother she could see that she was being sincere.

"Well now that we are together you might just get your wish"

"So it's the big day tomorrow huh Madam Mayor?"

Emma commented as she stood at the bathroom door towel drying her hair whilst Regina sat on the side of the bed rubbing lotion into her freshly showered skin.

"Well Friday is always a good day Sheriff what with the weekend to look forward to and Henry seems excited to be spending time with the Charmings, gods only knows why"

The blonde's brow creased as she frowned and missed the playful smirk that covered the Mayor's face.

"What? No I didn't mean.."

She trailed off realising she was being messed with when Regina chuckled as she put away her lotion then slipped into bed and reached out for her book.

"Oh haha very funny"

Not that she would admit it but the former Queen was every bit as nervous as Emma was about their pending first time despite the fact that they had already explored each other a little, well more than a little as her Saviour had tried every trick in the book to have her wicked way with her and had almost succeeded in getting under her clothes, she had however certainly succeeded in getting under her skin.

Regina thought back to that very occasion and felt herself blush at how good Emma had made her feel without barely touching her, it had been unexpected and delicious and she couldn't wait to explore that side of their relationship, it would finally complete them.

"Talking of the Charmings I spoke to my mom today she was very apologetic, she wants to talk to you on Sunday when they bring the kid home. I told her that it was your call"

Emma saw an eyebrow raise but the brunette didn't lift her head from her book.

"I can be civil if she can hold that tongue of hers dear"

A smile formed on Regina's lips, without looking she knew her love was rolling her eyes, she would of course be civil and clear the air with Snow for Emma's sake but she knew in her heart that she would never be trusted entirely no matter how many heroic deeds she performed.

"Thanks sweetheart it means a lot and besides it upsets the kid so it will make him really happy too, so it's a win win right?"

The Sheriff pulled back the covers and climbed into bed then reached over to switch off her lamp.

"Right"

The former Queen mimicked as she turned a page and continued to read despite feeling the blonde watching her every move.

"Do you think that one day you and my mother will forgive each other?"

Regina didn't look up she wasn't sure that she wanted to have this conversation.

"Is that what you want Sheriff?"

Emma shrugged sensing the shift in atmosphere.

"Nothing to do with me sweetheart"

She shot back as she got herself comfortable.

The Mayor sighed appreciating that her love wasn't pushing the subject but she knew it was something that she would need to address now that they were together.

"You should rest Swan especially as you have such a big day tomorrow"

Emma smirked before snatching the book

away from painted red fingernails ignoring the annoyed protest that ensued and tossed it down the end of the large bed before jumping on her love playfully and proceeded to tickle her unmercifully.

Henry took out his earbuds and groaned on hearing his mom's hysterical laughter and screams of protest, he wouldn't let his mind go to what was going on in his parents bedroom that was sure to break him entirely.

"Gross moms!"

He mumbled jamming the buds back in his ears and cranking up the volume as a smile formed on his lips, it was kinda fun having a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys

Just a quick thank you for all your messages and follows. I am truly humbled. Please keep those comments coming :-)

Emma G!P warning and plenty of fluff and smut for this chapter. Enjoy :-)

SCENE 9

Flowers Of The Soul

Friday had taken a lifetime to arrive and now it was here leaving Emma in a heady state of delirium as she practically skipped out of the hospital clutching the paperwork that deemed her fit for duty and fit for her pending night with Regina, as far as she was concerned her day was only going to get much better.

She had made an excuse not to meet the Mayor for lunch which had a caused a raised eyebrow and a knowing look of suspicion but after promising to message her with Whales opinion on her health, that had seemed to appease the brunette.

She made a quick stop at the store getting a few last minute items for the meal she had planned then dropped in to Game of Thorns to make sure the flowers she had ordered were still being delivered the coming afternoon, once assured by Belle that everything was on track she headed back to the mansion to get things rolling.

With her earphones jammed in her ears and her iPod in her back pocket the cheerful Sheriff chopped and sliced and prepped everything for dinner making sure to take her time, she wanted everything to be perfect.

She had never before gone this far out of her way to impress anyone but she knew it wasn't about that, she already had Regina's heart that she was certain this was all about showing the usual uptight Mayor just how much she was loved and wanted and needed, there was nothing she wouldn't do to see her beautiful smile.

Once all the preparations were done she took a break to catch her breath and then picked up her phone to drop Regina a quick message.

'I miss you beautiful. See you at 6pm sharp! Don't be late. I love you xxx'

The Mayor's reply was swift making Emma smile and her tummy flutter as she read her reply.

'I miss you too my Saviour. I am never late! Especially for you. I love you too. See you soon xxx'

Belle arrived at 3pm her truck loaded with buckets of various flowers that Emma had picked all representing how she felt for her one true love. She stood scratching her blonde head wondering where the hell she was going to place them all much to the younger girls amusement.

"I erm maybe got a little carried away huh?"

She admitted once she had helped get the flowers inside the mansion.

"You can never give a girl enough flowers Emma and after all the effort you have put into picking these I'm sure Madame Mayor is going to love every single one, this is such a romantic gesture"

Belle chucked at the sheriff's expression she was clearly at a loss of where to begin.

"Would you like some help arranging them? I have a free hour, there must be plenty of vases around this big old place?"

"Really? Are you sure you have time? I'll be honest I don't know where to start"

Swan let out a relieved breath and smiled at the enthusiastic nod she received in reply.

"Of course this is a beautiful thing you are doing Emma, now where are those vases?"

It took just over an hour to get the flowers arranged and placed exactly where she wanted them to be, each arrangement was a testament for how she felt so deeply for her Queen and the mansion smelt amazing.

"These you should place in the bedroom Emma"

Belle suggested as she handed the Saviour the last vase that held a gorgeous array of the brightest yellow orchids.

"They symbolise love, beauty and strength as well as seduction, they are perfect for...well you know"

Swan chuckled when they the florist blushed and giggled behind her hands.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't assume that well you and Regina will..I mean.."

"They are perfect Belle I can't thank you enough for your help I owe you big time"

Emma set the flowers down before seeing her to the door.

"I hope you both have an amazing night. Regina is a very lucky woman I hope she knows that"

It was the blonde's turn to blush before answering.

"I'm the lucky one believe me"

Time was quickly running out as the Saviour showered and took her time getting ready, she opted for a tight black pair of skinny jeans and a crisp white shirt finished off with a loosely tied black tie. happy with what she saw in the mirror she glanced at the clock it was now 5.40pm and the nerves suddenly kicked in.

She had already prepared the bathroom with candles and ran her love a nice hot bath before heading downstairs to start cooking their meal.

At 6pm on the dot she heard the front door open and close and with a deep intake of breath and a glass of Regina's favourite wine in her hand she walked to the entrance hall and smiled to find her love inhaling the scent of an arrangement of Alstroemeria, a beautiful purple flower that represents royalty.

She stood and watched a truly gorgeous smile cover the brunettes painted red lips and mentally high fived herself.

"These are simply stunning darling"

Regina had already sensed her Saviour's presence and her smile grew as she turned to face the taller blonde and her breath hitched in her throat by what she saw.

"And so are you"

Emma blushed at the Mayor's appreciative sweep of her body and mentally high fived herself again.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and before you ask yes your kitchen is still intact and fully functional"

She grinned as surprise registered in dark brown eyes as she closed the gap between them and kissed her love's cheek before handing her the wine.

"I have run you a bath so go and relax for a bit and I will see you down here in an hour"

She led an unusually speechless Regina by the hand over to the staircase then kissed her again.

"I need to get back to the kitchen I'll see you soon sweetheart"

Raging grabbed the blonde by her tie as she went to walk away and pulled her in close before captured her lips in a kiss that resonated her appreciation and love that she felt for this extraordinary woman before her.

"See you very soon darling"

She whispered back before heading up the stairs and sipping her wine as she did leaving a dumbstruck Sheriff watching the deliberate sway of her shapely ass as she walked.

Regina let out a satisfied sigh as she sank back into the fragrant foamy water and sipped her wine. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was, her Swan was perfect for her in every way as she was discovering as everyday spent with her passed.

For a woman that had spent most of her years lacking love and affection Emma Swan was the most romantic loving soul she had ever encountered.

Regina loved as fiercely as she hated and as she lay in the hot bath that had been so thoughtfully prepared for her she wondered if that was some of the reason that they had been destined for each other.

Emma although would never admit it craved to be loved and cared for and the Mayor would always have an endless supply of all she needed and that very love seemed to grow as every second ticked by.

This was a big night for them and one that they had both longed for despite being at one time or another involved with different people.

Regina smiled to herself a little nervous which was to be expected when sharing yourself completely for the first time with another, but this was her Saviour and she intended to give herself to her entirely.

The thought itself sent a shiver throughout her naked wet body and her sex throbbed with excitement, no one had ever come close to making her feel so incredibly full of desire. She hoped her Sheriff was prepared for her because she was about to give her an entire night that they both would never forget.

Emma smiled hearing the familiar click of the Mayor's heels on the marble floor, her timing was impeccable as always and she quickly removed the apron she had been wearing as dinner was almost ready.

"Something smells good"

Regina was stood in the doorway to the kitchen wearing a sleek black dress that hugged her curvaceous figure in all the right places.

Unusually for the Mayor the dress had a plunging v neckline that stopped just above her navel and showed off glimpses of her ample cleavage which made Swans stomach flip with excitement as her eyes shamelessly trailed down her body.

Finally her throat dried to see a deep red pair of shiny heels that finished the outfit off beautifully. Regina's makeup was light except for her lips which were painted blood red matching her designer shoes.

The blondes mouth hung open in awe as her eyes devoured every inch of the perfect goddess in front of her, words could not describe the feelings that bubbled up within her.

"Wow….you look absolutely breathtaking"'

Regina blushed as she made her way over to her Saviour until they were almost touching.

"It's all for you my love especially as you have clearly gone to so much effort, the flowers are beautiful and very thoughtful thank you"

Emma closed her eyes as dark painted lips captured her mouth in a long drawn out kiss and her whole being hummed in delight.

"Dinners ready sweetheart I hope you're hungry"

She murmured against the sweetest lips she had ever tasted and felt the brunette smile against her own.

"Oh I'm ravenous my darling"

Regina smirked knowing her double entendre wasn't missed by the sudden flush of the blonde's cheeks.

"Where would you like me Sheriff?"

Chuckling Emma took her loves hand and led her into the dining room where she had already lit the candles and set the table, in the centre was a spray of forget me nots that symbolised her true love for the Mayor.

"Oh Emma"

Regina bit down on her bottom lip as tears stung her eyes, it seemed her Swan was full of surprises.

Pleased with the former Queen's reaction Emma pulled out a chair and kissed her again before encouraging her to sit. Once seated she poured them both a glass of wine then disappeared back into the kitchen to serve their meal.

The evening was going even better than she thought and the night was still young, she had done good and made a mentjal note to buy her dad a beer when she saw him next.

Dinner was as the Saviour had hoped a romantic affair and she was pleased that Regina had consumed the food presented to her with enthusiasm, she had made sure that she had cleaned up the kitchen as she had cooked knowing that mess was one thing that was not abided in the Mills mansion, and she didn't want to miss a second of the brunettes enchanting company once dinner was over.

Emma had asked her love to meet her in the lounge whilst she refilled their wine glasses and cleared the plates safely away into the dishwasher before turning it on. She had already lit the candles in the lounge and turned on some music to play softly in the background creating an intimate romantic atmosphere.

When she finally joined the Mayor she found her inhaling the scent of a gorgeous vase full of Casa Blanca Lilies. 'Thank the gods for Belle' she thought walking up behind her and leaning in to brush her lips across her diamond studded ear.

"They reminded me of you sweetheart, they represent beauty, class and style. I know you're probably cringing by now by all this but I just needed you to know just how much I adore you"

Regina's breath hitched in her throat as feelings of love so powerful welled up inside her making her feel giddy and weak at the knees a feeling so terribly foreign to her once black heart, so when she turned to face her soulmate her only one true love she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Emma quickly set down the wine glasses she had been holding before wrapping her love up into her arms.

"This was supposed to sweep you off your feet not make you cry, are you ok sweetheart?"

"Oh darling"

Regina breathed as she wrapped her arms around her Saviour's neck loving the feeling of having her body so close to her own.

"You are what I have dreamed of my entire life, no one has or will ever make me feel the things that you do. Tonight has been perfect. You are perfect my love"

Emma's whole face lit up and her heart doubled its size as their lips came together tenderly, without realising it they swayed to the music lost in each other completely, the town could have burnt to the ground around them and they would have never have noticed.

They continued that way for the longest time lost in each other's kisses as the world stood still around them and arousal slowly burned its way through their veins until they were breathless and yearning for so much more.

"Swan?"

Regina breathed thickly against her swollen lips her eyes dark and wild making Emma shiver with trepidation.

"Take me to bed"

Emma's stomach twisted with excitement and her limbs turned fluid as the words left the Mayor's lips, it was a precious moment that would forever be burned into her memory and she knew that many more of those delicious moments were to come that night.

Saying nothing at first and stealing a kiss instead the Sheriff swooped a surprised brunette up into her arms and carried her bridal style up the winding staircase and into the master bedroom, both of their hearts thudded wildly against their chests.

Emma set her precious load back down at the foot of the large double bed and using the back of her hand caressed the brunettes cheek, she sighed feeling the smaller woman lean into her touch.

"What do the orchids mean darling? They are exquisite"

Regina asked as she slid her arms around Emma's neck and smiled up at her.

"Seduction!"

Swan breathed struggling to concentrate as lithe fingers scraped the base of her skull.

"Oh really?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and smirked as she drew impossibly closer her encased breasts heaving slightly as darkened green eyes gazed upon her.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this very moment? How many nights I have brought myself to release with your name on my lips?"

Regina's voice was low and sultry and made the blonde's insides tremble and her words fail her as the brunettes hands moved to her shoulders then to the front of her shirt to slowly undo her tie, every touch seared her flesh and just like that the tables were turned.

"It was times like that I had to really fight my evil half Emma, if we had been in the Enchanted Forest I would have made you mine"

Swan bit back a groan as her mind went into meltdown, she had often fantasised about the Evil Queen and those damn leather pants and heartstopping gowns.

"I sense you have thought about this too my darling"

Regina's fingers now toyed with the buttons of Emma's shirt before slowly undoing the first few.

"Did you Saviour? Did you think about the Evil Queen having her way with you?"

She asked pressing her lips to the fair skin she had exposed and drew a whimper from the woman stood before her as she undid more buttons.

"Y..yes oh gods Regina"

Wet heat surged between Emma's thighs making her throb against the rough denim her skin was covered in.

The Mayor's eyes shone with desire as she felt hands splayed across her lower back pulling her impossibly closer, she shuddered as the Sheriff gripped the zip on the back of her dress and slowly began to drag it down exposing her tanned flesh as she went.

The blonde moaned audibley this time to suddenly feel a hot mouth against her throat and the tip of a tongue tasting her skin whilst her now opened shirt was pulled slowly out of her jeans.

She could feel Regina's desire growing rapidly, every thud of her heart that she could feel pressed against her chest made her want her more, need her more and any control she had left dissolved rapidly as she pulled back suddenly and claimed her Queen's mouth hungrily taking what she wanted and what was being offered so freely.

Not sure she could stand for much longer Emma lifted the Mayor into her strong arms as their tongues fought for supremacy and staggered towards the bed depositing them both with a thump against the soft mattress not once breaking their kiss.

Her shirt was suddenly ripped from her torso and thrown across the room causing a throaty growl to leave her lips. As much as she had loved the sight of Regina covered in that sexy dress she needed to feel her warm flesh more.

Regina gasped as she felt her dress being pulled away from her body and watched the look in the Sheriff's aroused green eyes as they feasted on the sight before her.

Emma's throat dried as her eyes soaked in dark red lace underwear that clung to the most beautiful body she had ever seen.

Dark eyes flashed with lust before Emma found herself flipped onto her back and straddled by the brunette who made quick work of peeling off her jeans before they landed with a thud with the rest of their clothes.

"Is this what you imagined Saviour?"

Swans eyes widened as her soon to be lover reached behind her back and slowly for her viewing pleasure began removing her bra.

Regina smirked as her true love opened her mouth to speak but the sight of her full breasts with their dark hard tips seemed to once again render her speechless.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this lost for words Sheriff Swan. I would have stripped naked for you a long time ago if I had known it was the only way to shut that pretty mouth of yours up"

Emma smirked attempting to sit up but was pushed back down by a hand on her chest.

"Oh no no no you wanted your Queen yes?"

Regina ran her hands down the blonde's beautifully toned body before squeezing her perfect breasts over her bra.

"Fuck yes"

"Then that is what you shall have if of course you have what it takes, do you Sheriff? Have what it takes?"

With a flick of her wrist the Queen magicked away Emma's underwear and licked her lips at what was revealed.

Swan gasped at her sudden nakedness before a slow smirk curled her lip.

"Your about to find out Madame Mayor"

She drawled running her hands up her true love's body to finally touch the breasts she had practically dribbled over for so very long.

Regina's eyes closed briefly and a small moan left her lips as her hands covered the Saviour's and encouraged her to continue to squeeze and caress which she did with vigor before swiftly sitting up to replace her searching fingers with her hungry mouth.

The brunette threw her head back and something like a growl was emitted as her loves tongue swirled around her tight nipple before once again sucking it fully into her mouth then releasing it and treating her other breast to the same delicious torture.

Emma groaned at the feel of the brunettes flesh in her mouth and with her hands splayed against her lower back pulled the moaning woman even closer to taste as much of her delectable flesh that was humanly possible.

Regina gripped the sheriff's shoulders unable to stop herself from grinding herself against her muscled abdomen, god it felt so good, she was so wet that her excitement soaked her lace panties, she had never been this ready and eager for a lover before, but then they hadn't been her Emma, her one and only.

The blonde reluctantly released the dark nipple she was feasting on and with one last flick of her tongue looked up at her Queen and groaned to see her face flushed with colour, her eyes hooded with desire and her breathing uneven.

"God you are beautiful"

Their gazes locked and a smile touched both their lips as powerful emotions crashed over them both and enveloped them in pure love and need.

"I want you so much Regina"

Wrapping her fingers in blonde tresses the Mayor drew her love to her and crashed their lips together in a hot wet opened mouth kiss that quickly led to her hips moving faster against the gorgeous body beneath her.

Wanting to feel exactly what she was causing beneath the thin lace the Sheriff ripped them from her loves hips causing a gasp from Regina and moaned loudly into her mouth to suddenly feel her slick wet folds against her own skin.

"Fuck! So good you feel so fucking good"

Regina moaned finding herself suddenly on her back with the blonde now between her legs and her hungry mouth seemingly everywhere at once.

"Em ma, please I need….oh gods"

She bit down on her lip realising that Swans lips and tongue were kissing and licking and biting their way down her writhing body.

"Patience my Queen I intend to worship every inch of you"

Emma grinned against the flat of her loves tanned stomach on hearing a frustrated moan and felt her fingers tighten their grip on her hair.

When her mouth finally reached the insides of quivering thighs she groaned deep in her throat as she inhaled the Mayor's arousal, 'damn she's intoxicating' she gently parted her legs further, her stomach now in knots to find her glistening and oh so ready.

"Please darling touch me"

Regina had never begged in her life but had never needed release as badly as she did right then, she wanted to be consumed by Emma entirely so when her mouth finally closed over her wet sex she cried out with relief as well as pleasure.

Emma sank into rich velvet memorising every dip every curve and every whimper that was drawn from the brunettes lips as she made love to her, even the sharp fingernails that grazed her scalp sent shivers down her spine.

Her teeth scraped over her clit before sucking on it not so gently until it grew harder and harder causing a rush of expletives not often heard tumble from the Mayor's lips.

Dark brown eyes closed her hands twisting suddenly at the bed sheets her hips moving now with their own free will, her chest flushed with colour, the tips of her breasts painfully hard as the Sheriff took her to newer heights of pleasure that she never thought possible.

"God's Em ma I'm...I'm…."

Her words were short and breathy as threads of pleasure rippled through her bucking body as she came with a strangled sob on her Saviour's tongue, she couldn't breathe, think or speak she had never felt so alive as she shattered into a million pieces.

As her lover calmed Emma licked and kissed Regina's trembling inner thighs before turning her hips slightly so her mouth found the swell of her perfect plump ass cheeks and pressed moist open mouthed kisses along her spine revealing in her moans and whimpers as the hard tips of her breast scraped against her damp heated skin.

Reaching out blindly Regina's fingers curled around the blonde's neck as she turned needing those swollen lips on her own, her breath was stolen once again to see darkened green eyes blown with desire staring back at her with a hunger that started another fire in her belly

"I love you"

She murmured, her eyes wet with tears her senses on high alert as she felt every inch of her warm slick body pressed tightly against her back making her heart thud against her chest wildly.

Wrapping an arm around her waist the blonde pulled her impossibly closer before leaning in to let her taste herself on her tongue.

Regina moaned at the sheer intimacy of the act and returned the kiss with a growing need of urgency and found herself moments later pressing her Saviour back into the mattress and settling herself between her strong open thighs.

"So exquisite"

She murmured more to herself than the woman lying beneath her as she casually dragged her fingernail down between the valley of impressive breasts that made her salivate as her eyes took in every detail and burned it to her memory.

"Regina"

Emma could barely breath as a moist wet tongue swiped at her nipple before sucking on it hard and making her gasp.

"Something wrong darling? Do you need me to stop?"

The Mayor's eyes twinkled knowingly as she lifted her head and mouth from the blonde's flesh but resumed her torture using her hands and fingers to continue her assault.

Swan closed her eyes briefly trying hard to regain some composure but Regina's exploration was making that difficult.

"Don't you dare, I think I would die"

The emotion In her voice was thick surprising them both.

The Queen replied to her lovers honest plea with hot open mouthed kisses seemingly trying her hardest to fit both of her delicious breasts into her mouth at once as she writhed and panted beneath her seeking out more and she was quick to please.

Emma cried out as two fingers without warning slipped between her legs immediately giving away the true extent of her need then heard and felt the brunette groan against her flesh.

"Baby please"

She chuckled feeling teeth scrape against her sensitive flesh and then dark lust filled eyes were staring straight at her.

"I know you hate it"

She said reaching out a hand and tucking a stray lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

" But you're my baby especially when you're driving me out of my mind"

She smirked when her Queen raised an eyebrow whilst her fingers pushed deeper.

"That I will allow you Sheriff"

Regina purred secretly loving the endearment but only when it was on her loves lips and rewarded her by circling her thumb around her swollen clit causing her hips to buck in response.

"Fuck yes! Please my Queen I need you"

Growling deep in her throat the Mayor pulled almost all the way out of her tight moist prison before latching onto erect flesh with her lips then thrusting her fingers deep and steady.

Swans hips flew off the mattress as she cried out with every maddening thrust of her lover's hand until she could no longer control the trembling within her that quickly grew into a whirlwind of emotions as her stomach twisted and tightened as well as the muscle between her thighs that gripped talented fingers pulling them impossibly deeper.

Time stood still briefly as she suddenly froze and clung to the beautiful creature that was worshiping her body then screamed out her name as her orgasm crashed over her tearing her apart in every direction before she finally slumped back against the bed her limbs weak her breathing reduced to shallow gasps as she slowly and deliciously came back together.

"I never thought that I would ever be lying here after the best sex I have ever had with the Saviour"

Emma lifted her head from a very naked Regina's stomach and found herself gazing into deep pools of chocolate brown and sighed happily as her lovers fingers continued to massage her head.

"Yeah well I never thought that the most beautiful Queen of all would ever give me a second glance. I guess we both got that wrong babe"

Regina chuckled throatily. No one had ever referred to her as a babe and she couldn't help but find the term amusing.

"You do have a thing for the Queen don't you dear?"

Swan chuckled making her way up into the Mayor's arms and stealing a kiss.

"I have a thing for you silly and I don't see you as separate entities. I like the fact that I know all of you sweetheart, whether your wearing those sexy killer pant suits or the hot as fuck leather. I love all of you and I always will so get used to it ok?"

Regina cupped the blonde's cheek and gazed into her sparkling green eyes. The truth of her words was all there and plain to see and she couldn't help but love her more for it.

"Ok Miss Swan as you wish"

Emma grinned working her way back between the Mayor's legs and kissed her chastity.

"So the best sex you've ever had huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and lost her hands in blonde locks as her lovers mouth bathed her neck and throat in kisses.

"Don't get too big for your boots Swan I expect from now on for it only to get better"

Emma chuckled against fragrant skin then lightly tugged on a perfect ear lobe with her teeth.

"Is that so? Well I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you that I want to….."

Regina bit down on her lip as her beautiful Saviour whispered into her ear what she wanted to do to her in the most graphic delicious detail.

"My my Miss Swan aren't we full of surprises"

Her tone was low and full of promise as she rolled Emma onto her back and straddled her waist.

"And just how long have you been wanting to play out this fantasy of yours?"

She smirked as the blonde's face flushed with colour as she trailed a fingernail down her torso and watched lustfully as her nipples stiffened from her touch.

"Since Neverland! Actually that's not true. Since forever"

Emma gasped as Regina's hand slipped between her thighs and cupped her damp sex, this sexy as hell woman was going to be the death of her!"

"Then isn't it lucky for you Miss Swan that I have also had similar thoughts of this nature, usually involving the desk in my office, sometimes one of the cells at the station"

Dark eyes now hooded devoured the toned body beneath her and she smiled to feel her lovers wetness against the palm of her hand. It gave her great pleasure knowing just how much she affected the Sheriff.

"I once touched myself to the thought of you handcuffing me and then having your way with me. God's darling I cum so so hard"

Emma moaned as her sex throbbed in reply. She had always loved Regina's voice and found it extremely sexy but to hear her now with her seductive naughty tones she swore just listening to her could push her over the edge.

"Fuck! Your so damn hot"

Regina chuckled enjoying working her Sheriff up, she looked so beautiful with her blonde unruly hair splayed over the pillow and her eyes growing darker by the second.

"I think it's time that we made our fantasies a reality don't you Sheriff Swan?"

Swan trembled just at the thought then a sudden heat began to build between her thighs and she glanced down to see that the Mayor's had was now emanating a purple glow that grew into wisps of smoke.

"Don't look so alarmed darling, I can't fulfil your wish without a certain appendage now can I?"

Regina smirked as her lovers mouth fell open as the spell began to work and a rather sizeable magic cock began to grow between her legs.

"Holy shit!"

Emma breathed as a tremor erupted through her whole body, she thought she might have just died and gone to the heavens that was until she felt Regina's fingers begin to stroke her newly acquired flesh.

"Ohhhh t..that feels incredible"

Emma bit down hard on her lip as all her blood rushed south and she felt the cock grow hard.

Regina chuckled then smirked as an idea came to her then with a flick of her wrist she was suddenly the Evil Queen.

Emma gasped her eyes as wide as saucers as they took in the sight above her and for a second she thought she was going to cum right there and then.

The Evil Queen grinned back at her and the look in her eyes was predatory and gleamed with lust.

Her hair was long and loose down her back, her makeup perfectly applied and her dark blood red lips full and eager.

The black silk robe she wore hugged her torso tightly and showed of such a generous amount of cleavage that Emma couldn't seem to tare her eyes away.

"Cat got your tongue Saviour?"

The thick rich gravelly voice made her cock twitch and then the Queen's laughter filled her ears making her shiver from head to toe.

"Holy fuck Regina!"

A perfectly dark eyebrow shot up and Emma quickly realised her mistake.

"I meant holy fuck your Majesty"

A crooked grin stole the Mayor's heart and she couldn't help but lean down and capture her Swan in a heated kiss that quickly fanned the flames of desire growing between them.

"Are you ready to please your Queen? If you fail me dear I will punish you severely"

Swan smirked as she reached up and pulled open the robe to reveal the beautiful body that she already knew waited for her beneath.

"Is it wrong that I like the sound of that?"

The Queen smirked before her eyes fell from Swans face to take in her captives beautiful toned body, she licked her lips seductively and squeezed the cock that was held captive in her hand.

Emma moaned deeply as her hips jutted upward desperate now to have her Queen just like she had imagined.

"So the whole time we have been playing this cat and mouse game Saviour you haven't wanted to kill me, you have in fact wanted to fuck me? I bet that isn't in that ridiculous storybook now is it?"

The Queen ran a dark painted nail down between Swans breasts and smirked when her nipples tightened and rose to attention before her very eyes.

"Don't pretend you haven't had the same thoughts your Majesty, perhaps you have just been too cowardly to do anything about it?"

It was the Saviours turn to smirk when a flash of anger crossed the beautiful Evil Queen's face.

"I am many things Miss Swan but a coward is not one of them, but this you already know"

The Queen gave her captives cock one last squeeze before letting it go, she was bored of talking and it was time to take what was now hers.

Swan watched her lover closely she may have looked and sounded like the once Evil Queen that she was but her eyes told a different story, those beautiful dark expressive eyes couldn't hide the love that shone so brightly from them.

"Why are you smiling? Your supposed to be terrified"

Regina whispered with an amused tone stroking her loves cheek tenderly as she lent down to kiss her.

"I just...I love you so much. I'm scared that I am going to wake up to find it's all been a dream, some fucking sick joke"

The Mayor clicked her fingers and she was once again just herself, just a woman completely in love with her soulmate.

"Em ma darling?"

She purred adjusting her position so that the tip of the magic cock sunk between her fleshy lips causing them both to moan.

"Does this feel like a dream?"

All words dried in the Saviours throat as the woman above her sank down completely taking her full length causing them both to shudder in delight.

Regina's head fell to the side as a breathy whimper left her lips as she began a slow seductive dance with the throbbing flesh that she had impaled herself upon.

"God's!"

Swan breathed as her hands closed around the Mayors hips and her body began to move in perfect synch being careful to follow her loves slow delicious movements.

But it wasn't enough she needed to be closer, needed to be able to hold her in her arms and be consumed entirely so she found herself sitting up and encouraging Regina to wrap her legs around her waist which she did with no effort.

The Mayor moaned deep in her throat, slipping her arms around strong broad shoulders as she used the balls of her feet to help raise and lower herself onto her Saviours cock whilst keeping her pace slow and steady.

Emma's face was buried in her throat her cries of pleasure muffled against soft fragrant skin whilst one hand held her love by the small of her back the other splayed across her perfectly shaped ass cheeks helping to guide her erotic dance.

The intimacy between them was at that moment the most intense that either of them had ever felt in their whole entire life's. It was truly magical to feel so completely consumed by one another and it only added to the deep pleasure that they were feeling.

"I love you, God's I love you"

Regina breathed losing her fingers in blonde locks and finding her Swans lips possessively.

Their kiss was heated and down right seductive as their tongues slid together delving into each other's mouths and in turn causing hips to move faster all control of actions were taken away leaving pure animistic pleasure to take over.

Both of Swans hands now gripped her lovers ass helping her tight wet sex to slide effortlessly up and down her cock, she felt hazy and lightheaded, the feeling was so incredibly intense being so deep inside of her one true love converted and sheathed by her very being.

Regina felt her tummy tighten and her thighs trembled uncontrollably as she rolled her hips faster moaning loudly when her Swan hit just the right place time and time again.

"Ohhhh Regina..so good baby so good"

Emma sucked on the brunettes bottom lip before licking it with her tongue then taking her mouth hungilly like she was her slippery hot sex and swallowing the sounds of her beautiful cries and whimpers.

She could feel her walls clutching tightly around her flesh taking her deeper and faster as she rode her harder towards the release that they both knew was so close.

Emma gripped the perfect round ass tighter leaving imprints in the flesh as she helped her almost release her cock completely before thrusting back into her. They stopped kissing for the simple need to breath but their swollen lips still clung together their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

As much as she wanted to hold of the enviable crescendo and saviour this exquisite feeling that had quickly become an addiction Regina was unable to halt the beginnings of her release. Every muscle in her body began to tighten, her upper thighs a quivering mess, her body glistening with a light sheen of sweat as her breathing grew faster.

She felt like she was melting and on the verge of exploding all at the same time as her Swan drove deeper into her. The bed creaked continuously and the room was filled with nothing but gasps, moans and cries of pleasure.

Regina felt every muscle in her body stiffen and a long harsh sob escaped her raw throat as everything around her faded to black as she fell over the edge, her limbs twitching and bucking and tightening around the hard flesh that relentlessly continued its maddening assault until her Saviour cried out her own release filling her with such heat, such delicious warmth.

They clung to each other's slick bodies as they parted and trembled seeking out each other's lips regardless, needing that special connection that only they shared.

The bedroom was a wash with the aroma of sex and sweat, the soft sheets beneath them a tangled mess as they fell back against the mattress wrapped up in each other's embrace and relishing every last tremor of pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 10

An Unexpected Truce

"Your parents will be here soon with Henry"

Regina commented stroking the blonde head that lay in her lap as they vegged out in front of the tv resting sore overworked muscles.

They had spent most of the weekend in bed making love, slow and sensual, hungry and animalistic, either way they had both loved every second of it.

It wasn't just the Mayors bed that had received a thorough workout, the shower had also become a favoured place of discovery as well as the kitchen of all places when Emma had decided that Regina was all she wanted for lunch.

They were in the 'can't keep their hands off of each other' phase, something that neither woman were used to and both knew somehow that it would never fade.

"Can we rewind back to Friday night? We could combine our magic right? Like when superman saved Lois lane from the earthquake that would have killed her"

Emma grinned as her lover rolled her eyes playfully at her analogy.

"Superman didn't have magic Swan he merely turned back time to stop that insufferable woman from suffocating, personally I wouldn't have bothered"

The former Queen chuckled at the surprise registered in bright green eyes and leaned down to press her lips against her temple.

"I will admit your idea is very tempting but I'm guessing our son will be more than ready to sleep in his own bed tonight"

"You watched Superman? Really?"

The blonde grinned as she sat up and settled down next to the Mayor taking her hand in her own and bringing it to her mouth to brush her lips across her knuckles.

"Henry is fanatic about comics, of course I have watched Superman"

Sighing the brunette rested her head against her lover's shoulder.

"Are you worried about your parents coming here? Seeing us like this? If you would prefer I will refrain from any physical affection in front of them"

"Don't you dare. My parents and this whole damn town need to accept us or stay out out of our lives as far as I am concerned"

Regina chuckled throatily her eyes brimming with love as she leaned in and stole a kiss. She didn't think she would be able to hide her feelings now even if she tried. They had been close before consummating their relationship but now nothing would be able to come between them.

"Y'know we still have an hour until the kid is home. I think watching tv is a wasted activity don't you?"

Emma pressed herself against her lovers body her eyes darkening when they reached her kissable lips.

"What do you say Madame Mayor wanna fool around upstairs with me?"

Regina wrapped her legs around her Saviours waist drawing her as close as possible.

"We don't need to go upstairs to fool around Sheriff Swan when we have a perfectly good couch right here to break in. I believe it's one of the only places that you are yet to have your wicked way with me"

It was true they had managed to have sex In practically every room, Henry's excluded. Emma was more than proud of their achievements over the course of three days.

"I love you Regina this weekend has honestly been the best in my whole entire life, i wish it didn't have to end"

The Mayor stroked her Saviours cheek then leaned in to brush her lips against her mouth.

"I love you too Emma and I feel the same but I don't see this weekend as an end, this is the beginning of our lives together wouldn't you agree?"

Swan sighed deeply as she played with the buttons of her loves silk pajama shirt until a couple popped open receiving her a raised eyebrow.

"That's the perfect way to see it sweetheart and I couldn't agree more. Now I think that you are wearing far too much for my liking"

Regina chuckled as she was gently laid back against the couch.

"I suggest you do something about it then Sheriff Swan"

She closed her eyes and sighed happily

as talented fingers did just as she had asked.

"Hey moms I'm home"

Henry shouted as he kicked off his shoes and put them away along with his jacket before heading into the kitchen followed by his grandparents.

"Hey kiddo did you have a good time?"

Emma returned her sons hug and kissed the top of his head before watching him launch himself at Regina.

"Henry darling you smell like forrest!"

The brunette teased kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Did you and Ma have fun?"

"Yes we did thank you but we missed you of course"

Dark eyes turned their attention to the awkward looking Charmings.

"Thank you for bringing him home"

Emma smirked as the fakest smile grew across the former Queen's lips but not once reaching her eyes.

"That's fine we love having him don't we David?"

Snow answered hating the atmosphere surrounding them but knew she had to bite the bullet if she wanted a relationship with her daughter.

"We do. Henry is a great kid"

Completely ignoring David the brunette turned back to her son.

"Henry why don't you go upstairs and get showered and changed then I'll make you something to eat, your mother has a movie night planned for us"

"Yess! can I have hot chocolate with cinnamon and can we have popcorn?"

He asked making his way over to say his goodbyes to his grandparents his excitement evident.

"Of course now scoot. So Emma tells me that you wanted to speak to me Snow?"

Swan got to her feet intending on making a sharp exit but her hand was grabbed tightly.

"Darling why don't you and your father go and have a beer in the family room whilst I talk to your mother?"

"Sure thing babe...erm sweetheart I meant sweetheart"

Emma chuckled at the raised eyebrow but could clearly see the amusement in Regina's eyes as she lent in for a chaste kiss that was returned before heading for the fridge to grab a couple of buds.

Snow and David watched the display between the two woman and it was very clear to them both that they were deeply in love.

"Is it a good idea leaving those two alone Em?"

Charming asked following his daughter out of the kitchen.

"Relax dad Regina's heart crushing days are over..I hope"

Emma shot back with a chuckle. Her father didn't appreciate the jest.

"So you wanted to talk? So talk"

Regina filled two glasses with wine and handed one to her former nemesis who couldn't have looked anymore sheepish if she tried.

"Or would you prefer that I make this easier for you Snow? I'm well aware that you will never accept mine and Emma's relationship but you are willing to pretend to keep her in your life, does that about sum this up?"

She smiled before taking a sip of her wine at the look that fell on the younger woman's face.

"Actually no Regina it doesn't. Yes i was shocked when I first saw you and Emma at the hospital and I said things that I shouldn't have and i apologise for that I really do"

Snow sighed deeply and sat down heavily picking up her drink.

"When I saw the way you looked at each other when you came into the hospital room I knew then, it was a beautiful thing to see Regina"

The former Queen felt herself blush and cursed inwardly as she pushed a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She had promised Emma that she would make an effort to put things right despite the fact that for once it wasn't her that was in the wrong.

"She's everything to me Snow. I know you probably think that I have some hidden agenda but I don't. I love your daughter and as much as I battled against it for a very long time when she told me how she felt I could no longer deny my feelings"

Snow for the first time in a long time flashed a genuine smile the Mayors way. She instantly knew that the former Evil Queen was telling the truth after all she had seen her in love many many years ago when she was a young girl discovering life and the joys it could bring. She was seeing that again now.

"I have never seen Emma so happy Regina all I ever wanted for her was to find her soulmate like I did with David and I will admit that I encouraged her towards Hook, for a time I thought he might be the one"

A bark of laughter left the brunettes lips before she could stop herself.

"How could you think that useless pirate could ever make Emma happy? He was never anywhere good enough for her"

Snow sighed deeply but eventually nodded in agreement knowing she was right.

"I know I see that now. Look Regina I know we will never be close but we are family and for Emma's sake and our own please can we just call a truce? I would like it very much if we could at least try and be friends"

Regina sipped her wine, she never thought that she would ever be stood considering Snow Whites proposal but she was. She loved Emma and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, continuing her age old feud with her mother would most definitely not be a good start.

"Ok Snow a truce it is"

She held up her glass well aware they had a long way to go before they would even really consider forgiving each other but this was a start.

'You owe me big time Swan!'

"Shall we join Emma and David?"

Regina was already making her way out of the kitchen with her well needed glass of wine in hand before Snow could utter a reply.

Henry couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he secretly watched his two moms acting like love struck teenagers as they did the dishes together.

"This is nice isn't it?"

Regina glanced over at the Sheriff smiling instantly to find her smiling right back at her.

"Yeah it's really nice"

Emma swallowed back the sudden lump that formed in her throat and was about to turn away from the Mayor but she stepped right in into her space and cupped her face in her hands.

"It's all a little overwhelming I know"

Swallowing hard the blonde leaned in to her love's touch and sighed happily.

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Hey moms as much as I love the fact that you're together now this is still gross to watch"

Henry teased rolling up his comic and grinning at his now blushing parents.

"Get use to it kid"

Emma shot back giving her life a squeeze before dipping in for another taste of her lips.

Regina chuckled loving having her family together where they belonged it felt so right, if only she had known from the start that her Saviour was the missing piece of their puzzle.

"Hey Ma will you be here when I get back from Grace's tonight?"

Emma was suddenly lost for words not wanting to assume that the Mayor was ready to have her around all the time, she may need space to think or just catch a breath.

"Of course she will Henry where else would she be?"

The brunette answered casually as she returned to the dishes.

"Unless you have somewhere else to be Swan?"

The Saviour shook her head quickly and let out a relieved breath.

"I'll be here kid"

She assured happy to see their son's eyes light up with excitement.

"Does this mean you live here now with mom and me? Like a real family?"

Regina stopped what she was doing and dried her hands before taking a seat opposite her son.

"We haven't discussed living arrangements yet darling but what I can tell you is that your mother is welcome here anytime night and day and permanently if that is her wish"

Emma felt her heart swell in her chest as she joined her love at the breakfast bar and slid her arm around her shoulders.

"My wish Henry is to be with the two people I love the most so as you guys are it I guess I will be staying"

Regina's head shot up a huge smile on her ecstatic face as their eyes met and held. She had been dreading the moment that Emma would return to her own home.

"Well now that's settled I guess we should get you moved in properly. Are you certain this is what you want?"

The Saviour lent down ignoring the groan that their son emitted and kissed soft lips.

"I don't want to be anywhere that your not sweetheart, I know that everything seems to be happening crazy fast but to be honest I don't care"

The Mayor swallowed hard and couldn't hide the tears that welled up in her happy eyes.

"I don't care either darling. I just want you here where you belong"

"Wow Aunty Zelena was right! You guys are way worse than grandma and grandpa"

Henry muttered as he left the kitchen to go and get ready for school.

"He spends far too much time with my sister!"

Emma grinned as she tucked a dark lock of hair behind the Mayor's ear.

"Thank you Regina"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and caught Emma's hand in her own and pressed her lips to her palm.

"For what darling?"

Emma swallowed back a sudden wave of emotion and lowered her head shyly as her cheeks flushed with colour.

"For giving me the family I have always wanted, for just being you. You really are fucking amazing"

It was the Mayors turn to blush.

"Of course I am Miss Swan!"

She teased leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her Sheriffs cheek.

"There is nothing to thank me for my love. You have given me more than you will ever know, so how about I take the day off and we go and get your belongings?"

Emma felt like a kid at Christmas and the smile on her face showed it. She was actually moving in with Regina and their son! They would finally be a family, life just couldn't get any better.

"I love you so much"

Regina smiled brightly and pulled her Saviour into her arms.

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 11

Short Lived

The bell dinged as the Sheriff pushed the door to Game of Thorns open alerting her presence, she hummed happily to herself as she made her way to the back of the flower shop expecting to find its owner behind the counter but no one was there.

"Belle are you out back?"

She called out hearing some shuffling behind the drawn red curtain before the flustered looking florist came rushing through it.

"Emma hi I was erm on the phone"

The florist looked pale and not her usual happy self and immediately the blonde knew she was being lied to.

"Everything ok?"

The Sheriff asked raising an eyebrow when the younger woman smiled back at her but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, yes everything's fine can I help you with something Sheriff?"

'Another lie!'

Emma handed over a bottle of wine she had purchased earlier that day deciding not to intrude on whatever the brunettes problem was.

"A thank you for helping me on Friday. Regina loved the flowers"

This time the florists smile was genuine as she took the gift offered to her.

"That's very sweet of you Emma thank you. I don't mean to be rude but I really have to get back to it"

Swan held her hands up and smiled whilst her radar pinged frantically, something was definitely off.

"Of course I need to go anyway, see you around Belle"

Belle swallowed hard as she watched the Saviour leave the store, she knew of her abilities and prayed to any gods listening that she would return sometime soon.

"Your closing up for the day, don't do anything stupid Belle I don't want to hurt you"

Will Scarlett stepped through the curtain a gun aimed at the florists back….

Regina was neck deep in paperwork and unable to concentrate as her mind kept drifting back to the most wonderful weekend she had shared with her Saviour. She sighed deeply and removed her glasses smiling at the thought of Emma's hands and mouth that had loved every single inch of her body over and over again.

She clenched her legs together as wetness pooled between her thighs at the thought alone, she could still feel her talented tongue that had woken her that very morning by loving her so intimately and bringing her to yet another mind blowing orgasm, she would never be sated, it would never be enough.

She felt different and she couldn't put her finger on it, perhaps this was just what being in love and ecstatically happy felt like? She was no expert.

And the sex! No one had ever played her body so deliciously, she had read enough novels and seen enough movies and had never believed in the depictions of the damsel almost passing out due to the sheer force of an orgasm and had always thought it sheer fantasy.

Of course her Sheriff had to prove her wrong whether it be with her gentle hands or her searching tongue or even the feel of her conjured cock which had admittedly made her scream out her soulmates name and even beg and plead for more.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. The Evil Queen begging the Saviour to fuck her harder and faster! Who would have believed it, she scarcely believed it herself.

The sound of her phone signaling a message pulled her from her reverie and she smirked seeing her lover's name on the screen and quickly opened the message.

'Stop having dirty thoughts Madame Mayor I can feel you from here. I'm supposed to be working! and my boss is a tyrant… I love you baby, can't wait to see you tonight xxx'

Regina laughed out loud forgetting that their true loves bond would be even stronger now that they had made love, she smirked knowing that Emma could feel her desire for her, this was going to be fun.

'It's not my fault that I can still feel your tongue buried between my thighs Sheriff Swan! Now get back to trash can basketball I have a town to run….. I love you too my darling more than you will ever know, tonight can't come quick enough! No pun intended :-)'

She chuckled as she pressed send knowing exactly what her words would achieve and was about to put down her phone and get back to work when her phone buzzed again but this time Belle's name appeared.

'Madame Mayor I need you to come to the store right away! It concerns Emma and Henry please be quick time is of the essence'

The Mayor frowned at the unexpected message and was already pushing back her chair and getting to her feet instantly concerned.

"Ms French?"

Regina called out as she entered the store, she had noticed the closed sign but found the door unlocked regardless, there seemed to be no one around as she marched towards the back of the shop getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Ms French I haven't got all day!"

Whispering voices suddenly got her attention and they appeared to be coming from behind the curtain, losing her patience the brunette headed around the counter and threw back the heavy red material and gasped in shock as she came face to face with Will Scarlett and a gun pointed straight at her face.

Her eyes flicked to the missing florist who was stood beside him her face streaked in tears.

"I'm sorry Regina he made me…."

She stammered quickly stepping forward and slipped a bracelet onto her wrist.

Dark angry eyes widened in horror as the former Queen felt her magic quickly drain from her veins.

"What have you done? you stupid girl!"

She hissed taking an unsteady step towards a trembling Belle whilst pulling at the metal around her wrist. It wouldn't budge.

"Don't you move another inch you murdering bitch or I swear on the house of loxley I will put a hole in your head"

Scarlett spat the words into her face before pulling her roughly into the storeroom and throwing her to the ground.

"You will die for that forest dweller!"

Regina spat back as the Queen's darkness instantly raged throughout her limbs and contorted her face into an evil sneer, if she had her magic he would have been a pile of ash by now.

"Sit down Belle where I can see you. I know you will help her the first chance you get"

The florist did as she was told not wanting to anger the unhinged outlaw anymore than he already was.

"Now all we need to do is wait for the Saviour to show up which she will and then I'm going to murder her Bitch right in front of her eyes before I put a bullet in her head too, you're lucky I don't kill children…"

Despite the fact that he was armed and calling all the shots Scarlett took a step back and swallowed hard as the Mayor rose to her feet, her expression one of pure rage her eyes as black as the nights sky, this wasn't Regina Mills The Mayor of Storybrooke this was the Evil Queen! one of the strongest rulers of the Enchanted Forest glaring back at him wildly.

Not once taking her eyes of Scarlett The Queen laughed maniacally as she took a step towards him.

"You so much as lay one finger on my family peasant and I will see to it that you spend the rest of your life and those that come after in the worst pain imaginable. I hope I make myself clear dear?"

Beads of sweat broke out across the outlaws forehead he knew in no uncertain terms that the Queen meant every word and would deliver on her threat the first chance she got.

"Just as well you are NOTHING without your magic your Majesty"

He spat tightening his grip on the gun.

The Queen's hands balled into fists at her sides her nails digging into her flesh drawing blood, she itched to take his miserable heart and crush it in her fingers.

"You know what you have to do Belle"

The florist lowered her head tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please Will you don't have to do this"

She implored but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Do it. NOW!"


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE 12

Fighting The Dark

"Score!"

Emma fist punched the air as the ball of paper landed in the trash can with a thud.

"6-2 to me"

She gloated grinning at her father who chuckled shaking his head, he had never seen his daughter so alive with happiness it was a joy to see, despite Regina being the sole reason. Any come back he had was suddenly forgotten when the sound of a phone buzzing interrupted his train of thought.

"It's not my fault that I can still feel your tongue buried between my thighs Sheriff Swan! Now get back to trash can basketball I have a town to run….. I love you too my darling more than you will ever know, tonight can't come quick enough! No pun intended :-)'

David watched as his daughter read the message then blushed furiously as her eyes darted towards him awkwardly, she reddened even more when he smirked back at her.

"Regina by any chance?"

The Sheriff chuckled then nodded before getting to her feet.

"Erm Yeah, hey I'm going to go to Granny's and grab a coffee and a bear claw, do you want the same?"

"Sounds good, thanks sweetie, hey Em it's really good to see you so happy, I'm glad that you and Regina found each other"

Swan grinned, she couldn't help it in fact she didn't think her smile had left her face all weekend. Just the thought of Regina made her tingle from her to toe on a normal day but now knowing what was beneath those sexy tight silk blouses made her temperate rise considerably.

She hadn't been surprised to learn that the Mayor was a passionate lover, she hadn't expected anything else.

Everything Regina did was passion filled so why would sex be any different, but what had secretly been a surprise was how gentle and loving she had been when she wasn't going all Evil Queen dominate on her which Emma had to admit had turned her on endlessly. There was nothing quite as sexy as the Queen demanding to be fucked.

"Yeah me too dad. I won't be long"

Emma was almost at the diner when she had an overwhelming feeling of anger hit her like a freight train and it stopped her in her tracks, she knew instinctively that she was feeling her loves emotion and it was intense to say the least.

'Someone's up shit creek without a paddle'. She thought continuing on towards Granny's glad she wasn't the one to be on the end of her lovers wrath for a change.

"About time Swan I thought you was going to leave me hanging"

Red said grinning as the Sheriff entered the diner.

"Hey Red two coffees to go please and throw in some bear claws too, and leave you hanging for what exactly?"

The wolf shook her long mane and the blonde swore she heard a growl emitted from under her breath.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Emma so spit it out and don't skip over the gory details. How was the big weekend? I'm disappointed to see you can still walk"

Emma laughed and shook her head at her friend, she didn't kiss and tell but besides that her Soulmate would tear her a new one if she found out she was discussing such private details about their sex live and she respected her far too much to do such a thing.

"It was.."

She paused thinking about her words carefully before leaning over the counter not wanting anyone to overhear what she was about to say.

"It was fucking amazing, she's so.. damn Red I'm whipped already and I love it"

The waitress bounced up and down on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands gleefully.

"Obviously that stays between us I don't want a fireball up my ass this early into our relationship ok?"

"Sure thing Sheriff"

Ruby grinned back at her with her pearly whites gleaming as she placed her coffees in a cardboard carrier then put at least six bear claws in a brown paper bag.

"These are on me it's not everyday your best friend has the best damn sex of her life right?"

Emma was still chuckling as she crossed the road heading back to the station when her phone beeped in her back pocket, her face lit up thinking it would be her lover but she was to be disappointed.

'Emma I need you to come to the store straight away it's Regina and Henry...please hurry'

She dropped the coffees in the road and the bag full of treats as her heart lurched in her chest then took of like a rocket towards Game of Thorns.

"Will you can stop this now, join your men over the town line no more blood has to be shed"

Belle knew her efforts were futile but she hoped talking to the outlaw would take him away from attacking Regina, he had already hit her twice and she knew once Emma arrived and saw her lovers split lip and bruised cheek things were going to escalate very quickly from bad to horrendous.

"They won't know who I am thanks to this witch"

Scarlett spat back gripping the Mayor once again by the chin and pressing the gun hard against her head.

"The only reason she's still breathing is because I want to watch her face as I end her Saviour right in front of her"

Despite the throbbing pain within her skull the Queen looked him straight in the eye and laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you rodent. I will put your head on a spike for the whole town to see"

Scarlett's anger bubbled over and he slapped the brunette hard across the face.

"Will no!"

Belle screamed fighting against the rope he had used to bind them both.

"Shut your fucking mouth WHORE"

He hissed spraying the Mayor with his spittle and when she laughed again he went to full on punch her but a sudden ding of a bell brought an eerie silence.

"Belle? Where are you?"

Emma shouted out as she drew her gun and slowly made her way through the store, she knew for sure something was terribly wrong having felt her lover's pain only seconds ago leaving her sick with worry.

"Regina? Henry?"

Only silence greeted her as she neared the back but all her senses screamed that she wasn't alone, whoever was here was behind the curtain waiting.

Taking a deep breath and praying to the gods that her family was ok the Sheriff pushed past the curtain and was in no way prepared for what she was about to be faced with.

Green eyes widened at the sight of Regina tied to a chair her head slumped forward hiding her face. Belle was next to her also tied up, she looked frightened as big heavy tears rolled down her cheeks.

Stood behind Regina was Will Scarlet holding a gun to her head and glaring back at her dangerously.

"Nice of you to join us Saviour"

He sneered as a twisted grin covered his face.

Swan saw her love flinch as he said her name and felt relief wash over her on knowing she was conscious.

"Regina? Can you hear me?"

She said aiming her gun straight at the outlaw as she tentatively took a step towards him trying to control the anger that was building quickly within her.

Using his free hand the outlaw grabbed a handful of the Mayor's hair and yanked her head back giving the Sheriff a full view of her lover's bruised and blood stained face but in true Regina style she didn't make a sound not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was causing her pain.

"Fuck! You bastard"

Swan screamed about to rush forward but stopped dead as Scarlet cocked the gun quickly.

"One more step Saviour"

He warned harshly and in that split second she knew he meant every word, she held her hands up trying to control her raging emotions.

"I'm going to put the gun down ok?"

She bent down placing the weapon at her feet before kicking it over to him. 'Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm' she told herself over and over not wanting him to do anything stupid.

"Emma?"

Regina whispered slowly turning her head until her eyes focused on terrified green, she hissed in pain as her assailant pulled roughly on her hair to silence her.

"He has bound my magic….the bracelet!"

She bit out before being slapped hard with the back of his hand.

"Your a fucking dead man!" '

So much for keeping calm.

Emma growled suddenly feeling her magic well up inside of her and spark at the tips of her fingers. 'The bracelet' She remembered back to when she was the only one able to release Regina from her binds after Greg and Tamara had tricked her and she knew exactly what she had to do.

"The way I see it Scarlett is you have two choices you let Regina and Belle go and then I will let you walk out of storybrooke alive…. Or you will take your last breath in this room. So what's it going to be?"

The whole time she spoke she willed herself to picture the bracelet in her mind's eye, willed the enchanted metal to release her one true love.

The outlaw snorted and shook his head slowly.

"I don't think you quite understand me Sheriff your bitch here killed my best friend the most selfless noble man I have ever met and for that you both will meet the same fate as he did"

"Noble?"

Swan spat back her magic now swirling around her eyes it was almost tangible.

"Since when are rapists noble? Huh you piece of shit and besides that we don't even know if he is dead!"

She saw him falter and heard a gasp leave the florists lips as a stunned expression covered his face, giving her a chance to focus more on the bracelet as he digested her words.

"N...no you're lying. She's lying Robin Hood would never.."

Scarlett tightened his grip on Regina confused by this outlandish information, the gun now shaking in his hand.

"You're trying to trick me"

As calm as the Saviour looked on the outside she knew her time was up, the outlaw was a loose cannon and the gun he held could go off at any given second so with everything she had she willed the cursed bracelet to free the Mayor.

"You're a coward Scarlett! You haven't got what it takes Just like your leader"

Regina mocked twisting her head to smirk at him knowing Emma needed time to really focus on her magic.

"Make your peace with the gods before your Queen takes your life"

The sound of the gun firing reverberated around the small storeroom and time stood still as a multitude of events happened all at once.

Belle screamed and ducked her head as the bullet whistled past her ear and thudded into the wall. The ropes that bound the two captives were set alight and in turn freed them both. No one except the Queen had noticed the white glow of pure magic that was now pulsating around her wrist.

"Regina!"

The Saviour breathed her name as she collapsed to one knee as she was drained of all her strength and all her magic leaving her powerless and out of breath.

The Evil Queen rose from her prison the sadistic grin on her face growing as the bracelet now rendered useless fell to her feet with a loud clang.

Will Scarlett screamed and staggered back as the metal of the gun glowed red melting into the flesh of his hand and forcing him to drop the weapon as she turned slowly to face him.

Emma's mouth fell open knowing instantly that she was in the presence of the Queen herself and a rush of arousal flooded her veins. 'Christ not now swan not now' her lover's presence on any given day was always a sight to see but this was something else entirely.

With little to no effort at all the Queen reached out a hand as if to grip an invisible entity causing the outlaw to grab at his own throat as he started to struggle and choke and his eyes widen and bulge.

"Not so cocky now peasant!"

She hissed as a chilling grin formed on her blood smeared face.

"Regina please look at me"

The Saviour cried out scrambling to get to her feet as suddenly the darkest eyes turned their attention on her alone.

The Queen's look of hatred quickly faded into one of love and affection but her magical grip on the outlaw never once wavered.

"Don't kill him sweetheart please don't do this. you're not that person anymore remember? There are other ways now you're not HER! We are not in the Enchanted Forest and you will never have to see him again I promise"

A single tear escaped and slid down Regina's cheek as her love closed the gap between them.

"He was going to murder you Emma right in front of me, that can't go unpunished my love, he must pay with his snivelling life"

The Saviour reached out a shaking hand and cupped her damp cheek and smiled to feel her relax into her touch.

"It's over sweetheart you saved us both and once we send him over the town line we can get on with our lives, what we had the last few days we can have every single day until we are old and grey"

She paused glancing at the outlaw who was quickly losing the fight as his throat was slowly being crushed.

"if you won't do it for yourself then do it for me and Henry. We need you baby we need you, please let him go before it's too late"

Regina seemed to be fighting an inward battle but then she suddenly let her hand fall to her side and at the same time her magic released Scarlett and he crashed to his knees gasping for air.

In a flash Swan was on the outlaw and cuffing his hands behind his back.

"You don't know how lucky you are that I didn't let her kill you!"

She hissed into his ear angrily as she dragged him to his feet.

"Belle are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

The shaken florist shook her head her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Could you call the station for me and get my dad over here?"

"Of course Emma"

Belle made her way over to the curtain and paused briefly as she passed the bruised and battered Mayor who was staring at her feet.

"I'm sorry Regina I really did try to stop him"

Regina slowly looked up at the younger woman her eyes still much darker than they should be and flecked with purple magic. She had almost give in to the darkness, it would have been so easy to just snuff out his life but the thought of her Soulmate and their sons disappointment was something she couldn't take.

"It's nothing I didn't deserve Miss French"

This got Swans immediately attention as she pushed Scarlett into a chair half glaring at him, daring him to make a move.

"Some Saviour you are. Your nothing but the Evil Queens fucking whore"

Before the sneer could form on his face Emma punched him hard knocking him clean out.

"That's for my Queen asshole"

She spat shaking her hand as shooting pains shot through her fingers.

"Damn it! I really need to remember I have magic"

She turned to face her love frowning to see her face stained with tears.

"I...I'm sorry Emma I'm so sorry but I can't do this…."

Regina's heart broke as the words left her mouth but she had to do this, she wasn't prepared to be the reason her love had to watch her back constantly, she would be a constant target and she just couldn't bare it.

"What? Wait Sweetheart it's over now ok?"

The former Queen swallowed back a sob as the Sheriff walked towards her but with a flick of her wrist disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke knowing that just one simple touch from her one true love would be too much.

"Regina! What the actual fuck? D...did she just leave me?"

The florist rushed over to a stunned looking blonde and guided her through the curtain not exactly sure what to say.

"Maybe she just needs a little time Emma, I need to call your father then you can sort this out with Regina"

Emma nodded in agreement but didn't answer as her throbbing hand covered her heart that was beating like a drum in her chest, the pain she was feeling right at that moment was searing and it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before.


	13. Chapter 13

SCENE 13

Making A Stand

It had been three days since Emma had last seen Regina, three days of hell. She had called and left messages, been to the mansion on numerous occasions only to met with a barrier spell that kept her on the outside, she had begged and pleaded and cried herself to sleep but there had been nothing! Not a single word.

Henry had also tried to get to his mother but to no avail and so the both of them had been staying at the loft with her parents. Swan could see the 'I told you so' in Snows eyes every time they looked at each other but so far she had not dared to utter the words out loud. If she did Emma knew that she would explode.

Today was the first day that she hadn't woke up crying instead she had woken up angry! So angry that she wanted to scream.

That had led her to the station where her father was sat at his desk buried in paperwork, immediately her eyes had fell upon a smug Will Scarlet who was sat on his bunk eating his breakfast out of a brown paper bag with Granny's logo all over it and when he saw the disgruntled Sheriff he grinned at her broadly and this had tipped her over the edge.

Before David could even blink Swan had unlocked Scarlett's cell and was beating ten ton of shit out of him before he finally managed to get in there and pull his devastated daughter off of him kicking and screaming.

"Emma what the hell are you doing?"

Charming frowned when the blonde pushed him away from her and wiped away her angry tears with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong Saviour?"

Scarlett spat a wad of blood from his mouth and chuckled as he pulled himself up using the bars of his now open cell whilst glaring at Emma.

"Didn't that whore of a Queen spread her legs for you last night? Is she fucking some other poor bastard now. Rumour has it that back in the Enchanted Forest her soldiers would take it turns to….."

His words quickly ceased when the Saviour drew her gun and pointed it straight at his head, her eyes dark with rage.

"Another fucking word…."

She hissed as her father quickly stood in front of the outlaw shielding him, he knew she was serious.

"Emma don't listen to him this is what he wants can't you see that?"

Charming had never seen his daughter so livid so full of her hurt and anger and then it dawned on him that what he was seeing was a woman who was in love and had just had her heart shattered in pieces.

"Get out of the way dad I should have let Regina kill him"

David shook his head and slowly began to close the gap between them.

"No sweetie you did the right thing, you know it and so does Regina that is why she let him go, she wouldn't want this Emma"

The gun shook in Swans hand as she lowered it to her side.

"Regina doesn't give a shit about me"

She spat taking a step back, she didn't want to be hugged of fussed over she just wanted her Queen.

"If that asshole hasn't been removed from Storybrooke before I return I will kill him, so do your damn job and get him out of here!"

David called out after her but the sound of a slamming door was all he received.

Emma couldn't understand how Regina could do this to her and Henry? Especially Henry! She knew he was upset and angry due to how little he had said but that wouldn't last for long he would soon want answers just like she did and as she sat on the bench at the docks thinking she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

And that was where Zelena found her still sat at the docks, she sighed to see the Sheriffs bruised face streaked with tears and a look of such loss it made even her heart ache.

"I know you're not ok so I'm not going to ask"

The witch said taking a seat next to the blonde and simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close much to both of their surprise, she smiled when Swan didn't pull away.

"What can I do to help Saviour?"

More tears welled up in bloodshot green eyes as Emma rested her head against her almost future sister in laws shoulder taking the comfort she offered.

"What if i have lost her Zelena? I...I can't…."

"You haven't lost her. Regina's just beating herself up right now for letting her darkness resurface, she loves you Emma any idiot can see that"

"Then what do I do? She won't see me, she won't reply to any of my messages!The worst thing is I can feel her pain, she's in so much pain! I can't stand it"

She sucked in a deep shaky breath and straightened up running her hand through her unruly mane.

"You know Saviour I never truly believed that I would ever see my little sister as happy as you and Henry have made her, and as shocked as I was that you of all people was her one true love I mean come on? A bloody charming! I have to say you have grown on me, but don't expect me to admit that in front of an audience ok? I have a reputation to uphold"

Emma smiled weakly at the redhead and shook her head laughing.

"Yeah well the feelings mutual, your a good person Zelena even though you hate to admit it, it took me a long time to get that through Regina's head too"

She sighed deeply just hearing herself say her soulmates name brought tears to her eyes.

"What am I going to do? I miss her so much"

Zelena cleared her throat she found it strangely difficult to watch the Saviour fall apart in front of her.

"Well if I was you I would wipe those tears away and grow a pair of bollocks and go to her and give her what for! I know my sister Swan she's stubborn and pig headed and right now she doesn't think she deserves your love and she's only doing this because she thinks she is protecting you and Henry. The Evil Queen does love to wallow and play the martyr"

Emma knew she was right and found her words fueling her confidence.

"You're right I'm wasting my time sitting here crying when I should be pulling her damn head out of her ass right? I mean that asshole Scarlet isn't worth any of this"

"Right"

Zelena agreed with a smirk watching the blonde get to feet.

"I'm going to show her stubborn alright she forgets I am Snow White's daughter"

Zelena laughed at this and stood up.

"Never a truer word spoken Saviour you are your mother's daughter that's for sure, I'm actually starting to feel a little sorry for my sister, come on I have the car I'll give you a ride home"

"Shit Zelena stop signs mean just that!"

Swan took a deep breath and shook her head at the chuckling redhead.

"You really should stick to broomsticks"

Zelena rolled her eyes as she pulled up outside the mansion.

"I'm afraid broomsticks are behind me now I have this box on wheels Saviour, this is a much more comfortable form of transport believe me"

Emma glanced out of the window at the mansion, she could feel the hum of Regina's barrier spell surrounding it.

"It's a simple spell Regina has used Swan it failed to keep me out as it will you. Now go and pull my sister out of this misery and the next time I see you both I want to see that lovey dovey crap that I have come to expect from you both"

Swan unclipped her seatbelt then leant over and kissed Zelena on the cheek causing the redheads pale skin to flare up suddenly and match the colour of her hair.

"Thank you Zelena"

Emma stood on the porch outside the front door of Mifflin Street with her hands jammed in her pockets, she knew instinctively that Regina was inside locked away and drowning in her own dark turmoil, she also knew her presence was going to go down like a lead balloon and she would no doubt be faced with her loves wrath but she didn't care she knew what had to be done.

Blowing out the breath she had been holding in the Saviour concentrated on her magic and blew a hole right through the barrier and let herself in the mansion closing the door quietly behind her.

After a quick search of the downstairs she headed up to their bedroom and the nearer she got the more she could feel Regina's anguish.

Coming to a halt outside of the master bedroom Emma closed her eyes briefly mustering up the strength she needed to

continue, this was one battle she wasn't going to lose.

She found the former Queen curled up in a ball on the large bed facing away from her, she didn't know how but she knew she wasn't asleep and what was more she knew her presence was felt.

"I don't want you here Swan. Please leave"

Emma flinched at the Mayor's harsh tone and bit down on her bottom lip to help keep her tears at bay.

"We need to talk Regina. I'm not leaving and if you do one of your disappearing acts I will just follow you so let's just cut the crap ok?"

She sounded much more confident than she felt thanks to Zelena as she made her way slowly around to where her lover still lay.

"I don't want to talk I just want to be left alone, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Regina spat back still not once making eye contact with her Saviour knowing it would be the start of her undoing, she had to stay strong, this was the right thing to do for her family, wasn't it?

"Oh I understand Regina but that doesn't mean I have to accept it and I won't not now not ever"

Emma sat down on the bed deliberately getting in the brunettes space despite knowing it would anger her more.

"Please look at me sweetheart"

She watched as the brunette shook her head stubbornly and buried her face in the pillows.

"Fine! I have all the time in the world"

She folded her arms defiantly across her chest knowing she was pushing her luck and just prayed it would all be worth while in the end.

Regina couldn't help the small smile that surprisingly formed on her lips, knowing Emma wasn't prepared to just give up and leave her to her misery only made her love her more.

The Sheriff stayed quiet for as long as was possible for her until eventually it began to drive her crazy.

"You know you was just protecting me right? You didn't let the darkness win you should be proud of that"

For a minute she thought the stubborn Mayor was going to continue to ignore her but was pleasantly surprised when with a loud annoyed sigh she rolled over onto her back finally revealing her tired blood stained eyes and pale features.

The former Queen frowned and instantly sat up reaching out a hand to cup the blonde's chin with her fingers.

"What happened to your face? Who did this?"

Tired hurt green eyes blinked a few times as just the feel of Regina's touch made Swan ache inside, and then she realised what the brunette was referring to.

"It's nothing I got into with Scarlett earlier and he got a few lucky punches in. I'm fine"

The Mayor reluctantly let her hand drop from her soulmates face, it hurt just to touch her and she had to force away the rage that welled up inside of her at the thought of that peasant hurting a single hair on her head.

"I wanted to rip his throat out Emma, I wanted him dead. Nothing's changed I'm still the Evil Queen I'm still the villain"

She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I bet your mothers loving this!"

Emma reached out a hand and rested it against her loves knee.

"Bullshit he was threatening our lives Regina. Shit he used you as punching bag he got what he deserved"

Regina brushed the Savior's hand away from her knowing if she let her touch her now she would break.

"I can't do this Emma. I don't deserve you or Henry I can never be trusted so please stop making this harder than it already is….it has to be over between us"

"NO!"

The brunette flinched at the Sheriff's unusual outburst and watched open mouthed as she tore off her leather jacket and threw it at her.

"If you really mean that then you may as well rip my heart out of my chest right now and crush it"

Emma was angry and scared as she grabbed Regina's hand and slammed it against her chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Go on DO IT! That's your thing after all right?"

The Mayor tried to pull her hand away but the blonde refused to let it go and held it to her thumping heart.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? If I mean so little to you just fucking do it"

Dark brown eyes widened in shock. 'She thinks I don't care!'

"It's because I love you so much don't you get that? Idiot"

Regina shouted back this time managing to pull her hand free but the Saviour wasn't going to let her go that easily and was pulling her into her body wrapping her arms around her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Regina pushed against her with all her might trying to escape but the arms she adored just held her tighter until eventually she gave in to the embrace and buried her face into her lovers neck and sobbed.

Emma cried along with her one true love stroking her hair and whispering words of love and comfort until the tears slowed and dried leaving them both emotionally exhausted.

"I can't lose you Regina. The thought of my life without you in it...I just can't do it. I get why you're scared but don't you know by now that we are stronger together?"

The Mayor sighed deeply then nodded, she did know that together they were formidable.

"Your my ying y'know? My Scully to my Mulder my Robin to my Batman my…"

"Your an idiot Miss Swan and I am hopelessly stupidly in love with you regardless but for the record I am no ones sidekick!"

Emma chuckled tightening her hold on her soulmate as they lay back against the soft pillows wrapping themselves around one another. It wasn't long before the two emotionally drained woman were fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys so we have almost reached the end of my little adventure but just so you know there is an epilogue to come and a sequel that I am halfway through writing.

Thank you for all your comments and support it has been much appreciated.

Mayor Emma G!P for this chapter and lots of love and fluff. You have been warned.

Valk1❤️

Chapter 14

Giving in to love

"Hey"

Emma whispered when sometime later dark chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to immediately settle on her face, she smiled sadly to see the dark bruises and cuts on her beautiful face and using the tips of her fingers healed them all until pure perfection was once again gazing back at her.

"Hey"

Regina murmured back not once breaking their gaze, the truth was she was in awe of this incredible woman, in awe of her strength and determination and for the love she so clearly had shining in her eyes, saying no more she let her fingers dance softly against her lips healing the cut and the darkening bruise under her eye as a growing need inside her began to unravel.

She drew the Sheriff to her, unconsciously her tongue darting from her mouth to moisten her lips as her gaze fell to her mouth, her heart was pounding against her rib cage when they finally came together but it wasn't enough she needed more.

She knew her lover was holding back and letting her take the lead as if she knew exactly what she craved right at the moment and only Emma could sate her thirst.

"I want you"

The Saviour moaned as their mouths crashed together all tongues and teeth. Sex was still relatively new to them they had only shared one weekend of discovering each other's bodies and it had been the best time of their lives but she knew this was different, this was pure unadulterated lust and gentle exploration wasn't going to cut it for either of them.

She ravaged the Mayor's mouth taking control as she rolled them over pinning the smaller woman to the bed with her larger frame and clasping her wrists together above her head with one hand whilst the other ripped her blouse open sending buttons flying.

Regina gasped in shock and then moaned as her lover's demanding mouth released her swollen lips, her green eyes dark with such want and arousal it made her skin break out in goosebumps.

That was my favourite blouse Sheriff Swan!"

Emma smirked seeing the playful flash in her lover's eyes.

"Keep your hands above your head Madame Mayor unless you want me to stop?"

Regina nodded her reply and bit down hard on her lip as a predatory look covered the blonde's face and made her wet between her thighs.

"You are mine Regina"

She nodded again and sucked in a shaking breath as hands almost roughly squeezed her breasts through the lace that still covered them until her nipples were straining against her fingers longing for her mouth.

"Yes yours"

Emma smiled at this as she caressed heaving mounds of flesh but needed to see more of the goddess beneath her.

"Lift your hips for me"

Regina did as she was asked breathing hard as her skirt was unzipped before being pulled down her legs and thrown across the bedroom, she watched through heavy eyelids as the blonde pulled her own shirt off then her boots and jeans before making herself comfortable between her legs.

The Sheriff kissed her lover hard taking what she wanted and loving the moans she was pulling from the former Queen, she wanted more and moved her hungry mouth to her throat licking and biting and sucking as she went.

Regina's hands gripped the headboard above her trying to do as her lover had asked but it was becoming increasingly hard not to touch her, she loved the feel of her toned body beneath her fingertips, she was exquisite.

"You are so fucking beautiful I'm going to make you cum so hard, is that what you want your Majesty?"

The Mayor moaned as her arousal throbbed between her thighs and strong hands practically ripped her bra from her body and a moist tongue swiped her aching nipple before it was sucked into an eager mouth.

"Yesss gods please I need…."

"What do you need my Queen tell me?"

Regina moaned as Emma's mouth continued ravishing her breasts, sucking licking and biting the tender flesh until stars swum in front of her eyes.

"Emma please…."

The Sheriff trailed her fingers along the brunettes rib cage then down her side to her hip before slipping her hand between her legs to cup her lace covered mound.

"So wet for me already baby"

She murmured knowing without looking that Regina was blushing hard as her lips and tongue decided to make their descent down her trembling body.

"I want to taste you so bad"

The former Queen gasped at the thought and a sudden gush of renewed wetness soaked her panties.

"Gods yes!"

She hissed wrapping her fingers in blonde locks and unconsciously helped to guide her to where she desired her the most, neither of them cared that she had moved her hands.

"Yes what? Tell me unless you rather I stopped"

Regina closed her eyes tightly and cursed under her breath making her teasing lover chuckle, she wasn't going to relent and she knew she wouldn't continue unless she said the words she wanted to hear.

"You will pay for this Swan"

She bit out in frustration then whimpered to feel her underwear being slipped down her thighs.

"Mmmm I can't wait your Majesty"

Emma clenched her thighs together just at the thought of Regina's revenge but for now she wouldn't be satisfied until she heard her name screamed out in sheer pleasure so she continued her assault on her writhing body until she could inhale the sweet heady scent she longed to taste.

The brunettes fingers tightened their hold as her legs were spread further and a talented mouth kissed her inner thighs making her shudder and jut her hips upward seeking out something, anything to relieve the deep ache between her legs.

"I swear to any gods you can name Swan if you don't fuck me now I will….."

Her words were suddenly stolen from her lips as her loves tongue swiped between her swollen folds tearing a whimper from both highly aroused woman.

"You taste so fucking good"

The Sheriff moaned as she circled her engorged clit with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth causing Regina to cry out her name.

"Emma Ohhh fuck Emma!"

Regina's hands released the blonde head they had been gripping not wanting to hurt her love in anyway and instead grabbed the bed sheet beneath them as her body took on a life of its own.

"Oooh yesss, so good so fucking good"

Swan moaned as renewed wetness coated her lips and tongue and pushed shapely thighs further apart with her hands before gripping her gorgeous ass cheeks with her fingers and burying her tongue deep, the sound that came from the woman above her almost pushed her over the edge.

"Emmmmmaaaaa"

The Mayor screamed her lover's name as her orgasm came out of nowhere crashing over her wave after wave, stars exploded beneath her tightly closed eyes, her bucking hips no match for the relentless tongue that continued its assault bringing her quickly to release for a second time and ripping a guttural moan from her lips as her boneless body fell back against the mattress her breathing harsh and erratic.

The blonde drank the ambrosia given to her so freely before kissing her way back up the former Queen's spent body smiling at the whimpering and gasps her mouth coaxed from her but she wasn't finished just yet as Regina was about to find out.

Finally reaching parted lips she kissed her long and slow as she settled between her slick thighs using her hands to wrap her shaking legs around her waist and chuckled to hear the Mayor gasp as she felt her growing erection.

"Mmmmm God's you feel good"

Swan breathed against full parted lips as the tip of cock pushed against the former Queen's swollen clit making them both moan.

"Your always be mine love, no one but me will ever touch you…"

She felt Regina's hand move between them and close around her hard flesh to guide her where she was needed then began to move against her yearning for her own release.

"Only you Emma I only ever want you"

Regina bit down on her lip and raised her hips to take her lovers full length inside of her then hissed in pleasure of feeling so full, her nails raked down her Saviours back before her hands squeezed her toned ass pulling her closer as they moved in sync both moaning at how good it felt to be so intimate with each other.

"I love being inside of you like this, being able to touch all of you and watch your beautiful face as I make love to you"

The Sheriff breathed holding Regina's face in her hands as if it was a precious artefact as she continued her slow rhythmical grind.

Dark aroused eyes filled with tears and suddenly the Mayors fingers were in Swan's hair and drawing her in to kiss her deeply.

"I love you so much Emma please forgive me? Never leave me promise me you will never leave?"

The blonde frowned at the desperation she rarely heard in Regina's voice and kissed her with everything that she was tasting the salt of her tears as she did.

"Never! I will always ALWAYS be yours my Queen, my heart and soul belong to you and only you. I love you now and always, your my world"

More tears splashed against the Mayor's cheeks but this time her eyes were bright and bursting with such love.

"My Saviour"

Her loves sexy voice and her velvet like tongue that pushed past her lips demandingly was enough to short circuit the blonde as they picked up where they had left off.

They continued to kiss deeply the urge to own and possess each other gone to be replaced with the need to be as close as possible as their bodies rocked together achingly slow.

Swan needed more of her Queen, needed to touch every inch of her to make her feel just how loved she was and chuckled throatily at the raspy mew of disappointment she received when she slipped out of her tight wet sex and urged her to change position and lay on her side so that she could enter her again from behind and be free to use her hands.

Regina's disappointment didn't last long as slender fingers danced over her breasts coaxing them, loving them until her nipples were painfully hard whilst her neck throat and shoulders were treated to moist wet open mouthed kisses.

She moaned in delight using her free hand to reach around their slick heated bodies to grasp her Saviours rolling hip encouraging her slow talented thrusts, it felt so good to feel her pressed so tightly against her smaller frame, her short shallow breath against her flesh, the scrape of the tips of her breasts against her back whilst her cock kept them connected as one as it moved inside her taking ownership.

"I love you"

Emma murmured dragging her hand down the Mayors perfect body until her fingers met with the pleasure she had caused, she groaned as the brunette threw her head back and cried out as her thumb circled her painfully hard clit causing her hips to slam back against her hard flesh.

"Oh gods Em ma"

Continuing her ministrations on the throbbing clit beneath her fingers the Saviour began to move a little faster taking her lover with long steady thrusts until she felt her stomach begin to tighten as well as the hot wet flesh she was sheathed within.

"Fuck baby I can't….."

Regina's fingers were suddenly around the back of her neck as her body met her thrust after beautiful thrust, a continuous stream of moans cries and whimpers were torn from both of their lips as their movements became jagged and uncontrolled as their flesh slapped together.

"That's it baby harder...fuck me harder"

Emma moaned loudly in Regina's ear the words 'baby and fuck' were the sexiest thing and had ever heard leave her lips and she wasn't about to disappoint, she gripped her hip tight holding her small frame still then trust hard and deep with her cock until they were both taking big ragged gasps of air.

"Gods baby I'm going to cum"

Regina whimpered at the words rasped in her ear and the fingers that grazed her throbbing clit and suddenly they were both stiffening.

"Emma Emma ohhhh gods Emma!"

She cried out as her Saviour cum shudderingly hard inside of her still slamming her cock in and out of her aching sex until it clenched tightly around the conjured flesh and she joined her love with her own release leaving a liquid warmth for them to bask in as they milked every last drop of pleasure from each other's bodies.

"Fuck Regina so good baby so good"

Swan moaned as her movements slowed and her cock begun to softened she found her lovers lips and they kissed for long drawn out minutes.

Regina's fingers still gripped her hip keeping their bodies pressed together and her cock firmly in place where it belonged and as her lovers tongue explored her mouth with talented strokes of her own she felt herself begin to grow hard again.

The former Queen broke their kiss her eyes dark and glazed with arousal as she began to slowly girated her hips.

"Don't move darling"

She commanded as she slid her tight wet sex slowly up and down the hard thick shaft that lovingly connected them.

Emma groaned her eyes closing as she was overcome with delirious pleasure as her Queen rode her cock in a maddening slow pace letting her feel every delicious inch of her throbbing heat.

Her free hand caressed her breasts coaxing her tight dark nipples until they were stiff against her fingertips and just that feeling alone made her moan.

"My beautiful Queen"

She murmured into the curve of her neck until it was suddenly replaced with Regina's plump lips.

"I love you so much my darling"

Regina didn't know how she ever thought that she could be without her beautiful Swan now, they were truly made for one another in every way and their love making was utterly mind blowing.

Sex for the former Queen had more or less always been about control it was never about pleasure.

With Daniel they hadn't consummated their relationship and Cora had made sure that it could never happen. Then King Leopold had exercised his own form of control and taken her virginity against her will and there her hate for him and his daughter grew until it was beyond her control.

As the Evil Queen she had used her sexuality to get what she wanted but despite what everybody believed these escapades rarely led to sex, she had far more pride in herself for that.

Then there had been the Huntsman, she had found him attractive on some level and had most definitely used him in more ways than one.

The sex had been mediocre and performed out of sheer boredom especially once her curse had taken them to Storybrooke, but again it was for her own satisfaction she never cared one way or the other if he enjoyed himself or not.

And then Emma Swan had came into her life turning her whole world upside down. Her attraction was instant despite the fact that she had detested her immediately but that had made it all the more exciting.

She had fell in love with her willfulness and sheer determination to make her life hell as well as her beautiful face and as they grew to be friends she had fell for the beauty that was within her too.

Of course Hook had dropped anchor and ruined everything for her but for once thinking Emma was happy she had kept her feelings to herself caring more for her Swans happiness than she did for her own.

She had then been deceived into believing that Robin Hood was her soulmate and for a while there she had convinced herself that she was happy when in fact the outlaw had bored her stupid, he was predictable and had no flair whatsoever and those traits were no different when it came to sex! She had lost count of how many faked orgasms there had been.

And now here she was with her real one true love full of overwhelming feelings that she never dreamed possible and trying her damndest to bring her Swan as much pleasure as she could and it felt fucking amazing.

The Sheriff was flying high, she had her Queen in her arms, her more than ample breasts in her hand, the brunettes skilful tongue was in her mouth driving her wild and her cock was being rode just as expertly as she rode her beloved stallion back in the Enchanted Forest.

Reluctantly she moved her hand from her lovers breasts then hummed in delight to feel Regina's fingers curl around her own and begin to guide her down her writhing body and between her legs.

"You are so fucking sexy"

The Mayor smirked against her Saviours swollen lips, her face was flushed and she felt as though she was about to come apart.

"Are you ready to cum for me Sheriff?"

She breathlessly asked knowing she couldn't hold on much longer but was determined that they came in unison.

Swan moaned as her beautiful Queen rolled her hips faster taking her cock deeper as her fingers played with her clit but her undoing came when the brunette closed her legs together which in turn made her full sex grip her flesh tightly and then she was gasping and cuming before she could stop herself.

Emma's mouth closed over Regina's swallowing her cries as she too let go and and hurtled into another brain searing orgasm that made her toes curl and every inch of her body sing in elation.

They stayed pressed together both panting and deliciously exhausted until Emma finally softened and slipped out from its heavenly prison she smiled lazily when her Queen turned in her arms both slick with sweat and love and floating with the stars above as they lay in a tangle of messed up hair and limbs unable to express how incredibly fucking good they had made each other feel but their fixed gaze said all they needed to say.

Regina lay stroking her Saviour's head unable to lose her smile as she watched her sleeping peacefully.

She was still afraid of how strong her feelings we're for her and knew that if anyone could destroy her it was this woman who held her heart so lovingly without motif.

"I love you Emma Swan so very much. I promise you that from this second forward there will be no more running. I give to you everything I am. I am yours my darling yours"

Emma sighed deeply as her eyes opened full with tears by the words her true love had just whispered to her, her heart so full with love ached.

"As I am yours, I love you too Regina"

She curled her fingers around the brunettes neck and drew her down into a long sweet kiss feeling their magic entwine from within reaffirming their bond.

"Henry will be finishing school soon darling I'm guessing I'm not his favourite person right now?"

The Mayor murmured in between kisses but couldn't seem to pull away from the softness of Emma's lips that brushed against her own.

"Guess we should get up then sweetheart"

Emma whispered back but tightened her arms around her Queen kissing along her jaw not quite ready to let her go.

"Don't you worry about the kid he will understand when you explain everything to him. He loves you"

Regina sighed deeply closing her eyes as she was rolled onto her back then gasped as a wet tongue circled her nipple and probing fingers slipped in between her legs instantly igniting her earlier arousal.

"Mmmmm is this all for me baby?"

Emma smiled against the soft breast her mouth watered for as she slid two fingers into pure wet heat making her lover whimper and grab at her shoulders.

"I can't stop touching you"

She brushed her thumb over her throbbing clit making her Queen cry out and dig her nails into her flesh, fuck it felt so good to hear and feel her pleasure.

"Wanting you"

She felt Regina's leg hook around her hip pulling their bodies closer and as she did she slipped inside her slowly whilst her lips bathed her breasts in hot open mouthed kisses.

Regina moaned as her hips moved with equal slowness against her lover's long fingers taking her in deeper with every thrust and growing wetter by the second.

"I love being inside you so tight around my fingers and if we had more time I would use my cock again"

The Saviour moaned to feel her Queen cling helplessly to her as she clenched around her delving digits pulling her in and making them one as she continued making love to her and suddenly felt an overwhelming need to have her mouth against her own.

It seemed the Mayor had the very same idea as fingers entwined in her hair and drew her up to her lipstick stained lips and and then she was being kissed deeply like their very lives depended on it.

Emma felt her stomach twist deliciously and the first tendrils of her building excitement heated her blood as every slow thrust of her fingers was matched by her lovers thrusting tongue as she dominated her mouth.

Their moans and cries were swallowed up as together they picked up speed and hips slammed against fingers their control unravelling quickly as pleasure and desire snowballed before bursting outwards forcing them to tear their mouths apart to scream out each other's name as they cum together harder than ever before then collapsing against one another in one sweat soaked heap of panting sated flesh.

"Holy shit that was, that was…"

Regina chuckled as she peeled herself off of her Saviour to look down into her eyes.

"Yes my darling it was quite something"

She agreed leaning down to steal a chaste kiss before reluctantly climbing off her love and getting out of the bed, one of them had to make the break if they were ever to leave their love nest again.

"We just about have enough time to shower darling and get to the school. I would like to be there to apologise to our son"

Emma sighed happily as her eyes followed the naked Mayor as she crossed the bedroom with complete confidence, she thought she was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and her aching sex throbbed in agreement.

"When you have quite finished checking out my ass Sheriff Swan I will be waiting for you in the shower, that's if of course you can promise to keep your hands to yourself"

Regina smirked as she disappeared into the bathroom knowing that she wouldn't have to wait too long for her Saviour to join her.

Emma chuckled before sitting up and stretching her aching muscles she didn't think there was much point in making a promise she had no intention of keeping and who could blame her.

Henry grinned as he followed his classmates out of Storybrooke High to find his parents waiting for him just outside of the large building, he was still mad with his brunette mother but was more relieved to see that she was ok.

Emma was lent against the black merc with her arms wrapped around the Mayor from behind and her chin resting against her shoulder, their hands were clasped together lovingly.

He had never seen either of his parents look anything near how happy they looked right in that moment and it warmed his heart to see the blonde whisper something in Regina's ear which resulted in a playful slap and an uncharastically giggle.

"Hey kid good day? Look who I found!"

Swan asked ruffling her son's hair as he hugged her before making his way over to Regina who immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Henry darling I am so very sorry, what must you think of me? I'm a terrible mother"

Henry returned the hug realising just how much he had missed her over the last few days.

"Your the best mom ever I was just worried that you and Ma…"

"Your Mother and I are perfect darling, I just had some things on my mind but it is all over now"

Henry kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again before throwing his backpack in the back seat of the car and climbing in.

"I have to make a volcano erupt for a project we are doing in science, will you guys help me?"

"Of course we will darling, i've discovered your mothers rather good with her hands"

The words left her mouth before the former Queen could stop them and felt a blush creep up her face as Emma squeezed her knee and chuckled.

"Didn't need to know that mom"

Henry wrinkled his nose and shook his head making the brunettes blush darken.

"So Granny's ok for dinner? We thought we all deserved a treat"

Emma said saving her lover any more embarrassment as she put the car in drive and pulled off down the street.

"I'm starving"

"You're always starving"

Regina and Henry shot back in unison then laughed at the look that fell upon the Sheriff"s face.

If this was what being a family entailed they was all in for the long haul, everything felt so natural and right and the love they felt for each other was as obvious as the noses on their faces.

"Hey guys good to see you all"

Ruby's smiled brightly as she watched Emma slide into a booth next to Regina whilst Henry made his way to the jukebox.

"Can I get you any drinks whilst you decide what you want?"

Emma smiled back at her friend making a mental note to drop by and spend some time with her knowing all too well she had been neglecting the wolf lately.

"I'll have a beer please red and a glass of wine for Regina and get the kid a cherry coke"

The Mayor had never been one for public displays of affection well in truth there hadn't really ever been the opportunity until Emma, but she found herself enjoying the feel of the blonde's arm around her shoulders and their closeness, she was well aware that all eyes were upon them and for once this didn't enrage her it just empowered her.

"Is this ok? If you would rather I didn't…."

Swans words were silenced by soft plump lips answering her question and she couldn't help but grin against them.

"So let me guess Sheriff"

Regina teased as they mulled over the menu together.

"A double cheeseburger with extra cheese extra bacon with a side of fries and onion rings and a heart attack for desert?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"In my defence it is your fault I have a huge appetite tonight"

"Every night!"

Regina added laughing.

"Using our sex life as an excuse for how much food you consume isn't going to work"

"Well I need to keep my energy levels up for my gorgeous Queen, we can't all survive on vegetables"

The blonde loved hearing her love laugh it was the most beautiful sound in the world it changed her whole demeanour.

"I'm sure your body would go into shock if a vegetable entered your diet and reject it immediately, it's going to be interesting to watch your transition that's for sure"

"Ma won't eat Vegetables mom"

Henry joined in as he took a seat opposite his mother's and flipped open a menu.

"She will have no choice now she lives with us darling, she will have vegetables with every meal or starve"

Green eyes widened in horror.

"Come on every night? A little extreme doncha think?"

Henry giggled.

"Welcome to my world ma on the upside mom makes the best lasagna EVER!"

Regina smiled brightly leaning into her lover as she entwined their fingers together much to the blonde's delight.

"Yes well thank you Henry, lets order shall we I think I will go wild and have a burger too"

She winked at her son who felt his heart double in size to witness such a change in his mother, life was good and if he played his cards right he might very well be allowed an ice cream Sundae for dessert too.

Zelena stopped midway on entering the diner her eyes instantly drawn to her sister who was casually sat with her family and laughing at something that the Sheriff was saying.

She smiled and sighed in relief to see that radiant smile back on the former Queens face where it belonged. Swan had an arm wrapped around her shoulders clearly not intending on letting her soulmate go anytime soon and their hands were linked together, It was a beautiful sight.

"Hey greenie close the damn door!"

A dwarf shouted from somewhere at the back of the diner.

"Kiss my arse midget!"

She shouted back ignoring the fact that now all eyes were on her as she walked in pushing a sleeping Robin in her stroller with her head held high.

"Aunty Zee come sit next to me"

Henry shuffled over in the booth making room for the tall redhead.

"Why thank you poppet but I won't intrude on your family time"

"Sit your butt down greenie you are family, we haven't ordered yet so your timing is perfect"

Zelena flashed the Saviour a playful warming look before taking the offered seat, it felt so nice to be apart of a family.

"Your lucky my nephew is within earshot Swan meat"

She teased reaching over the table and squeezing her sisters hand affectionately.

"Are you ok Regina?"

The Mayor returned the squeeze then looked up at her soulmate and her smile said it all.

"I'm more than ok"

She answered blushing when Emma met her gaze and returned her smile then leant in for a kiss.

"Moms! Jeez get a room will ya"

Zelena chuckled and ruffled Henry's hair.

"I fear we will have to get used to your mothers fawning over one another dear boy"

The Saviour chuckled drawing her lover close and pressing her lips against her temple, she couldn't help it the need to touch this woman was as vital as the air she breathed and all she could think about right then was getting her Queen back into bed.

Regina sighed happily enjoying very much their closeness, their intimacy. This had always been their dream to have a real family of their own and no longer be plagued by the bitter taste of loneliness.

They had started off on very different paths that had eventually led to the same road and here they were very much together, very much in love and surrounded with the people they cared for the most.

The once Evil Queen now just a woman a mother a lover looked up at her everything and when their eyes met she smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you' those beautiful heartfelt words were immediately whispered back and her darkened heart glowed bright within her chest and another large chunk of black turned to vivid red.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys

So we have reached the end and I have loved every minute :-) thank you so much for all your support and amazing comments and follows, I truly am touched.

I really hope you enjoy this epilogue and look forward to returning very soon with the sequel :-)

Emma G!P this is your warning enjoy

Valk1❤️

SCENE 15

Epilogue

6 Months Later

Regina groaned hearing her love slam her hand down on the shrieking alarm clock before snuggling back under the covers and wrapping herself back around her warm body.

"Happy Christmas beautiful"

Emma murmured against the soft flesh of her lover's neck and received a groan for her troubles.

"Darling it's 5am! Christmas doesn't begin until at least 6.30. Go back to sleep"

Regina kissed the Saviours arm that was slung around her intending on getting a little more shut eye but it seemed the woman in question had other ideas entirely.

"I'm aware of the time Madam Mayor"

Emma kissed a line from the brunettes neck to her bare shoulder.

"In a few hours time we are going to be celebrating our first Christmas with our family and they will all want your attention so I decided to get some of my own first"

Chuckling the Mayor turned in her lover's arms and trailed her fingers over muscled biceps before they settling around her neck.

"My my Sheriff I'm impressed!"

The brunette closed her eyes and moaned as skillful hands covered her silk clad breasts waking her flesh immediately.

"Well you're worth a very early start my Queen"

Regina groaned at the use of her old title she loved it when her lover used it especially when they were in bed making love which was every chance they got.

"Well then my Saviour you should be aware that it is unacceptable to keep your Queen waiting"

She straddled her lover's hips and swiftly pulled her silk nighty over her head much to the delight of watchful green eyes.

"As I am the first of your gifts this Christmas morning I would think it's only fair that you choose how you would like to receive it"

The blonde trailed her fingertips up and down the Mayor's sides delighting in the goosebumps that resulted.

Smirking the former Queen tilted her head to the side her dark eyes shining as her hands began to undo the pajama shirt her lover wore.

"Mmmmmm well as its a special morning"

Emma's shirt was pulled from her body and thrown to the bedroom floor.

"Your Queen wants all of you and more"

The blonde gasped then groaned audibly as her loves hand slipped between her legs cupping her mound firmly, the tingle of magic quickly covered her flesh before she felt her magical cock being literally coaxed out out from within her and growing in the Mayor's hand, she didn't think she would ever get use to how fucking amazing it felt.

"Holy fuck babe"

Regina smirked as her fingers stroked her Saviour over her pajama bottoms revelling in the feel of her growing hard and fast under her touch.

"This is already the best Christmas ever!"

Leaning down over the blonde Regina kissed her hard but briefly before brushing her lips across her ear.

"How much do you want me to take you in my mouth right now Sheriff? I know how excited it gets you"

Swan groaned loudly as her cock twitched and strained to be released from its prison as her loving mouth kissed its way down her body stopping to feast on her breasts along the way.

"Fuck baby you know how much"

The brunette dragged her teeth over a sensitive nipple before drawing it into her mouth moaning as her lover's hands explored her exposed flesh.

"So beautiful and all mine"

She murmured getting lost in toned pale flesh as she continued to kiss and lick every inch her lips came in contact with as she moved down her body nearing her prize and knowing she was quickly driving her Saviour out of mind, after all that had been her plan.

Emma attempted to pull down her now excruciatingly annoying pajamas but had her hands quickly slapped away much to her growing frustration.

"Patience dear"

Regina teased running a fingernail along the waistband and smirking when a blonde head slammed back hard into the pillow beneath it, she knew if she didn't act soon her soulmate would lose control and have her there and then like she had the last time they had played this game, she hadn't complained far from it and moaned at the thought of how deliciously sore she had been for the following few days after.

The blonde let out a deep breath to finally feel her pajama bottoms being slid down over her hips and releasing her from her confines.

"You really do want my mouth don't you love?"

The former Queen teased taking the hard shaft in her hand and eliciting a groan from the woman beneath her.

"Fuck babe"

"Let me hear you say it Swan, you know how wet it gets me"

Emma's eyes were fixed firmly on the Mayor's beautiful face, her eyes were blown dark with arousal and her skin tinged with colour.

"Regina please!"

She moaned wrapping her fingers in midnight dark tresses and guiding her closer to where she needed her most.

Chuckling wickedly Regina licked her lips as she began moving her hand up and down her shaft a little faster.

"Say it and I will let you cum in my mouth before I let you fuck me however you desire"

Emma bit down on her lip as her face flushed with colour.

"Damn it… baby please put your mouth on me"

The Mayor chuckled enjoying working her lover up so much but knowing there would be consequences when least expected.

"Not quite what I wanted to hear Sheriff but it deserves a little something"

She teased before lowering her head and licking her lover's shaft from its base to the tip pulling a long low groan from her mouth.

"Would you prefer I stop Sheriff hmmm?"

Swan throbbed and twitched not sure how much more teasing she could take as her grip on dark hair tightened, she loved it when Regina took control like this, she didn't think she could be any hotter but she always come up with new ways to drive her insane with desire, and this was one of them moments.

"No! Fuck no don't stop my Queen...p...please"

Regina smirked as a wicked glint appeared in her aroused dark eyes, it wouldn't be long now before she got what she wanted.

"This is your last chance Sheriff"

Her grip tightened on her cock, her movements faster as her hand slid up and down its thickness.

"Disobey your Queen again and I will have no choice but to find someone who will do as I ask"

An animalistic growl left the blonde's throat as the base of her stomach twisted in pure torment and a surge of heat rushed her body.

"Fuck! Suck my cock my Queen let me fuck that pretty mouth"

The Mayor grinned watching her love unravel before lowering her head and wrapping her lips around her throbbing heat whilst her own wetness pooled between her thighs thickly and the tips of her breasts grew painfully stiff.

Emma's mind emptied of everything except the feel of Regina worshipping her so intimately by just watching her dark head bobbing up and down as she took more and more of her into her mouth was enough to tip her over.

She tried so hard not to jerk her hips forward not wanting to cause any discomfort to her talented lover but it was proving difficult as her body began to take on a life of its own.

"R..Gina"

The former Queen gasped as she was suddenly flipped onto her back and her thighs spread wide, her arms immediately wrapping around the blonde's neck as their eyes met, both sets of colour blown with lust and Intensity, both panting with need.

She cried out as her love thrust deep filling her to the hilt before almost pulling out of its tight slick haven before repeating the action over and over again until her Queen was screaming out her name and digging her nails into toned moving flesh.

Using one hand to gently turn her lovers face so she could stare deeply into her eyes she captured her lips.

"Cum for me my love"

She whispered before slipping her tongue into her mouth knowing how close she was to the inevitable.

Emma moaned into the brunettes open mouth gripping her hips tighter as she thrust into her harder and faster then as requested cum with a scream of her own.

Regina stroked her lover's sweat soaked back as her movements slowed and her cock begun to soften but remain buried deep inside her.

"Happy Christmas my love"

She murmured grinning as dazed green eyes were suddenly upon her.

"You're a cruel woman Madame Mayor"

"You love it Sheriff Swan and I love you"

The Sheriff sighed deeply as she lifted herself of the brunette then laid beside her pulling her back into her arms.

"Love you too beautiful, now we can go back to sleep"

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't Swan it is now officially Christmas which means it's time to get up, we have much to do"

Emma groaned as a kiss was pressed to her lips before her lover threw back the covers and sat up stretching before she got up and strolled around the bed naked.

"Nice ass Madame Mayor"

She teased smirking when dark eyes rolled playfully as the brunette glanced back at her over her shoulder.

"Are you joining me in the shower Sheriff?"

Regina asked knowing her love would need an incentive to get her out of the bed as her eyes gleamed with promise.

Emma pretended to think about the offer as she grinned back at the woman she adored as she disappeared into the bathroom and continued to relax back in the big comfortable bed until she heard the sound of running water and that finally coerced her into getting up.

The sound of a former Queen shrieking as the shower door was slid back and wet flesh being playfully slapped filtered from the bathroom until quickly turning to soft moans of pleasure. It really was the best Christmas ever.

Regina stood in the doorway to the family room with her arms folded across her chest as she watched her soulmate and their son arguing playfully over who was the best at some silly game they were playing on the games console that had been a gift from them both to Henry. She had yet to get either of them to put down the controllers that were clutched in their hands.

She didn't care, all she cared about was sitting right there on the couch nudging each other and trying to put each other off.

"Yessss I am so bad ass kid your going down!"

"No way Ma! I've got this"

The Mayor chuckled and shook her head, she couldn't imagine her life now without Emma in it, everything had changed, she had changed.

She was happy so very happy, she smiled as she glanced down at her hand to see the twinkle of diamonds that incrusted the eternity ring that her Swan had given her for their first Christmas. It was beautiful and she loved it, of course at first she had thought that it was an engagement ring and for a split second she had panicked not at all sure if she was ready to take that step.

Emma had at once reassured her and apologised not that she needed to and as always had set her at ease and at the same time had admitted that she did see marriage in their future and wanted it wholeheartedly but not until they were both ready.

She didn't know how she had got so lucky but she was done questioning it.

"Hey babe do you need any help?"

Regina chuckled she didn't know how Emma knew she was stood watching them as her eyes hadn't once left the tv screen but she did.

"No darling everything is under control thank you, but our guest will be arriving soon"

She made her way around the couch and perched herself on the arm and ran her hand along her Saviours shoulders.

"So when you two have finished killing dragons you can turn it off for a while and be sociable"

"Ohh but mom Aunty Zelena will want to play and grandpa, I will kick both of their as…"

"Henry Daniel Mills you will not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you"

Henry sighed deeply and elbowed the blonde who laughed at his reprimand.

"Sorry mom"

Regina smirked then leant down and kissed her soulmate who with just the briefest touch of her plump lips lost all

concentration regarding the game.

"Love you"

She murmured stealing another kiss before getting back to her feet and smoothing down the red dress that she was wearing.

"Love you more, you look beautiful by the way"

Swan replied grinning when the Mayor rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head before strutting off back towards the kitchen putting a little more sway in her hips for her soulmates benefit.

"You two are gross"

Henry commented then fist pumped the air when he finally took down Emma's dragon.

"Hey that's so not fair! Your mom distracted me I demand a rematch"

Shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear Henry shut down the Xbox like Regina had asked then jumped to his feet.

"No one likes a bad loser Ma take the shame"

He goaded then took off towards the kitchen laughing as Swan shot to her feet to go after him.

Emma had to admit the day had gone much smoother than either Regina or herself had anticipated, having their family together had been a little daunting at first but everyone was on their best behaviour and by everyone she meant Snow and Zelena.

Regina as expected had made the most delicious Christmas meal and there had been plenty of alcohol to accompany the great food that was put down in front of them.

They were all currently lounging around in the family room watching some Christmas movie that Snow had insisted on and generally having a lovely time.

Swan was handed her fourth glass of eggnog and smiled up at the redheaded witch and thanked her.

"Darling you will make yourself sick if you drink too much of that it's very rich"

Regina shook her head smiling as she leant back into her soulmate enjoying their closeness as they cuddled.

"But it tastes so good sweetheart"

Emma kissed the brunettes cheek and sighed in contentment.

"Your such a child Sheriff Swan"

Snow sat watching the unsuspecting soulmates talking quietly between themselves whilst cuddled up together, every now and then Regina would look up at Emma with the most beautiful smile on her face and stroke her cheek affectionately or brush a stray blonde lock from her eyes.

"I'm glad they found each other, Emma looks so happy doesn't she?"

David whispered smiling down at his wife when she looked up at him with tears glazing her eyes.

"They both do. I don't think I have ever seen two people more in love well except for us"

Charming nodded his reply before kissing his wife then returning his attention back

to the movie playing. It really was a very merry Christmas.

"Regina!"

Emma sat up straight in the bed her heart thumping painfully hard in her chest her whole body slick with sweat as her eyes searched frantically in the dark for her soulmate.

Regina mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep causing a relieved breath to leave the blonde's lips before she pulled back the covers and quietly got up out of the bed.

'She told me to lay off the eggnog'

She thought smirking as she stretched her limbs then headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her not wanting to wake the Mayor. The nightmare had almost disappeared into her subconscious except for the awful sound of a woman's scream that had been so bloodcurdling, so chilling that she could still feel it ringing in her ears.

It materialised floating by the bed next to Regina and begun to take on an almost skeletal form as it swirled like the darkest smoke disappearing only to return in a more solid form.

What could only pass as a neck stretched and dipped now only inches from the Mayor's bare stomach as she continued to slumber, it reached out with spindly fingers that were long and crooked and dangerously clawed and hissed in its excitement as it almost touched living flesh…

The bathroom door suddenly opened letting in a streak of bright light before the room was plunged back into darkness and the Saviour came back into the room and slipped back into the bed wrapping her arms around her love.

"Told you not to drink too much of that eggnog darling"

Regina murmured pulling the blonde's arms tighter around her body and sighing in contentment.

Emma chuckled pressing a kiss to the Mayor's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep smartass"

As they both slept neither were aware that that very morning their magic had combined whilst they had made love, so wrapped up in one another they had been they had missed the white glow that had surrounded them both before seeping into Regina's flesh and settling into her stomach where a single heartbeat took its first beat.

It still watched and sneered before retreating back into the darkness from where it had came. Now it was only a matter of time.

Fin

Please keep an eye out for the upcoming sequel Twisted Souls

Until next time :-) Please Review :-)

Valk1❤️


End file.
